Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers Retold
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Galaxy Angel: Moonlit Lovers Retold. The war with the Val-Fasc has begun again and when two people from Eden join the Elsior, things get more stressful for Tact and everyone else. Arnold's past is finally revealed to him which could hold the key to his future and anyone else's who he loves. Rated M for Lemon content!
1. Back In Action

**StevieBond: Hi everybody, it's time to start the third and final part of the Galaxy Angel Retold Trilogy.**

 **Arnold: And it's going to be one heck of a wild ride!**

 **Clayton: Oh yeah, I'm ready for this!**

 **Tact: Just let me say that Stevie** **Bond** **does not own Galaxy Angel, is that okay?**

 **Stevie** **Bond: Yeah that'll do, thanks for coming you three, now let's begin the tale!**

* * *

Back In Action

Family…family…the one word that I cannot seem to stop saying in my head. Do I really have a family, do I even know them and are they somewhere out there? Whatever the reason, this was beginning to play on my mind recently, but I've done very well to keep it hidden to myself.

It had been over a week since me and the other angels defeated Nefuria, putting an end to her Val-Fasc tyranny before it could reach Transbaal. At that moment, we thought it would be over, but Noah told us that she wasn't the only member of the Val-Fasc, there are more like her out there in the galaxy somewhere.

I shook that thought out of my head however, for after peace was restored for now, we were given a 30-day paid vacation which we all desperately needed after that last battle. Of course we all agreed to be together before the vacation is over, but there was one person I wanted to be with for a week…Milfeulle Sakuraba.

It had now been seven months since Milfie and I got together and whilst we may have had a few disagreements in the past, we've always stayed calm and have bonded with love, stronger than ever. But we weren't the only couple around, Tact and Ranpha's relationship was on rocky grounds when Chitose joined the Angel Wing, but that got solved as well.

Today was the last day of my personal vacation with Milfie, we had stayed in a large, luxury built cabin that almost felt like a second home, if only we could stay here for all time, even though there are no high class stores around this secluded part of the beach side.

I was sleeping away in the king-size bed when I felt my shoulders being moved.

"Arnold…wake up, Arnold." A sweet voice called.

I moved my head. "Uhhh…mum…don't…"

"Silly, it's only me."

I opened my eyes to see Milfie right close to my face. "Huh…oh, morning Milfie." I smiled.

"Good to see you're awake." She moved her head closer, making contact with my lips and hers together. "Were you dreaming?"

"Dreaming…" Was I really, I don't even know if I was. "...I don't think I was."

She put her hands on my shoulders. "Well you said something about mum, I didn't wanna disturb you but I had to wake you up because it's a little urgent."

"I did…hmm." I sat up so I could see her clearly. "Well in that case, then I must've been dreaming."

She tilted her head slightly. "What was it about?"

"I can't remember, one minute I'm having a dream and then when I wake up, I suddenly forget all about it. My memory likes to play up on me sometimes, like I wanna try and remember something, but I can't figure it out?"

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. Then don't worry about it."

I nodded. "Anyways, what was the something urgent you mentioned?"

"Oh yeah, I got this letter from Ranpha. We'll be meeting up at Transbaal city later this afternoon with the rest of the gang. Tact will with be us too, so it's gonna be great."

"That sounds cool, it'll be good to see everyone else again, when we do have to go?"

"In the next two hours, that's why I had to wake you up, even though you like your mornings in bed."

I giggled. "You know me too well, Milfie. But I'll wake up in the morning if it's for you."

"Just like you did then…but you know me well too. Now we have to go and get ready, I'm already dressed as you can see."

I blinked. "Oh, you're in your uniform?"

"Yeah, because remember what Noah said. The Val-Fasc are not defeated, they will be back…I'm worried what we'll have to face this time."

"Don't you worry, because I'll be right here with you." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know Arnold…and that's why I love you." She smiled again.

"And seeing you happy is why I love you too. Okay bear with me while I get changed."

"Alright, I've already got picnic baskets packed for all of us later."

I smiled as she left the bedroom. I got changed into my uniform and packed up my travel case, Milfie's was already packed as it stood next to mine.

We left the cabin with our travel cases and got a ride to Transbaal city and it was enormous, my eyes almost couldn't stop opening wide. When we arrived outside an amusement park, Milfie's eyes lit up.

"Oh I've always wanted to go to this place! Can we go here, Arnold please?"

I laughed. "You're like a kid outside a candy store. How could we not go there? But we have to wait for our friends here."

She held my hand, blushing. "I know, I can't help it. I've always wanted to have a picnic here. I know, if we go on the Ferris wheel, we'll share our lunch together."

"I'll hold you to that…oh hey look, I think that's our friends."

Sure enough, it was indeed the rest of the angels and Tact himself. Mint, Forte, Vanilla, Chitose and Ranpha who was holding on to Tact.

"Well, well." Forte said. "If it isn't the cutest lovebirds ever."

"Hello to you too, Forte." I replied.

"I can see that you both enjoyed your vacation." Mint commented. "Judging by how happy you two are."

"Their bond is strong." Vanilla added.

"Yes, the meaning of true love proudly displays itself to all." Chitose said.

"Girls, stop it…" I said, blushing.

"Haha!" Tact laughed. "Good to see you're doing well, Arnold."

"And how about you, Milfie?" Ranpha asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing great as always, even though it's only been a week." Milfie replied. "Look everyone, I brought these."

"Oh, I was wondering if there would be a picnic involved." Tact said. "You've wanted to have one for a long time."

"Yes and this amusement park is the perfect place for it!"

"Take deep breaths, Milfie." Vanilla said.

"Well like you said, it has been a long while." Forte added. "Alright then, let's go inside and enjoy our time today."

The rest of us nodded as we walked inside the amusement park. But as we were looking around, I noticed Tact and Ranpha were not around.

"Where are they?" Chitose asked.

"Probably declaring their burning love and all that jazz." I smirked.

Ranpha ran up to us with Tact. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my darling was spaced out."

"Again?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Tact assured. "Let's enjoy our vacation."

23 Days Later

We were on the Elsior, travelling towards the south east part of the Galaxy, where we believe that the Val-Fasc are amassing forces, preparing for a counter attack. From what we knew, there was a blurred image of automated ships along with a big flagship in the back that we couldn't make heads or tails with it.

I was in Milfie's room and she had just pulled out a book that she called her photo album. The last few weeks had been amazing and the best time I had with my love and everyone else around us.

"Look Arnold." Milfie said as she showed the photos to me. "Remember when you sat on that pine cone by mistake?"

"Oh that was an embarrassing day, remind me to never sit on the grass without a warning again." I replied with my arm around her. "Oh this one is romantic, you and me in the tunnel of love, sharing a kiss."

"Oh you." She laughed. "I'm so glad we got to take these photos with our cameras."

"Yeah, I got mostly a lot of horizon and landscape photos with mine."

She looked at me. "Those are great, but I think the ones with our friends in are better."

I looked back at her. "Yeah, I would agree. When good times are spent with those we care, they can make memories more memorable."

We turned several pages of the photos, until we found the last two that caused us both to blush. "We probably shouldn't have taken those, in hindsight." I said with a look of embarrassment. "I can't handle a good drink it seems."

Milfie was bright red. "Me neither, I don't think I'll ever wanna drink that again and make ourselves look embarrassing. Maybe we should take those two photos out and put them somewhere else."

"Yeah, put them somewhere where no one would even think of searching." I replied.

She took them out and she opened a cupboard and hid them at the back among the cooking ingredients which was a good place to hide them for now.

Suddenly, several beeps went off.

"A red alert?" Milfie asked.

"Yeah…" I replied with a serious face. "…looks like our peaceful vacation is over."

"All hands, red alert!" Almo said through the speakers.

"It's been only a month, but are you ready?" I asked.

She looked back with determination. "Yeah, let's go."

We ran out of her room and straight to the hanger.

Not much had changed on the Elsior, everything was pretty much the same, Clayton was still on board as a maintenance crew leader and I had been wondering how he's getting on with Chitose, that's if he's made time for it.

I got into my frame as the others did, waiting to be deployed.

"Angel Wing, can you hear me?" Tact asked on my monitor screen. "The Val-Fasc have finally returned."

"The Val-Fasc…I'm surprised it's this soon." Mint said.

"War…will be beginning again." Vanilla added.

Forte agreed. "They're finally here, this could be an even tougher fight than before."

"Even so, we cannot lose." Chitose replied. "We must protect Transbaal."

"That's right and we're rested up, so we're in top form." Ranpha added.

"Tact, please leave it to us, we'll definitely win!" Milfie said.

"We're all in agreement, we were able to stop Nefuria and we can stop whatever is left of the Val-Fasc!" I added.

"Yeah, of course I believe in you all." Tact replied. "Okay, let's go!"

The hanger doors opened and out we flew to the open space.

"The enemy fleet is deployed like this." Lester explained with the radar on our screens. "What now, Tact?"

"Hmm, compared to when we fought Nefuria, they seem to be at half strength." He replied.

"It does look like it, do you think that they just came here to scout how strong we are?"

"If so, then we have to make sure they can't report back."

"Commander Mayers! An SOS suddenly appeared!" Almo exclaimed. "There's a ship requesting our aid!"

"An SOS out here?" I asked. "That doesn't sound right with me."

"You could be right, Arnold." Forte replied. "This smells fishy."

"Angels, our best chance to defeat the enemy fleet is before they get organized." Tact said. "Take them out quickly before they can touch that ship!"

"Yep, offense is the best defence." Ranpha replied. "Not a bad choice."

"A blitzkrieg tactic, eh?" Forte asked. "I like that."

Chitose nodded. "A soldier's work first…just as expected of you."

"Angel Wing, engage!" Tact ordered.

"Yes sir!" We replied.

Our first battle in just a month, some things never change I guess. We flew onwards as I checked the radar, of course taking out the automated ships and rescuing that civilian ship at the same time is hard work alone. But we're the Angel Wing, we can take on anything!

Soon, we were within range of the enemy ships, I suddenly had an idea.

"Girls, take out the enemy fighters first." I said. "Then we'll deal with the assault ships. If you have a special ready, use it on one of the two battleships."

"On the ball with a plan as always." Forte praised. "That's why you're my second in command of the Angels, even if those we don't know don't recognise it."

The girls split into two groups of three and they took down the fighters whilst I circled around the civilian ship, defending it from any ships that came near it. An assault ship came towards me and I unleashed my heat-seeker missiles and gattling guns, taking it out before it ever got close.

Five enemy ships remained, another assault ship was approaching whilst the girls were busy taking out a battleship. Second assault ship was down thanks to me and my spirit level was full. A third one was closing in, time for my special attack.

"It's drilling time…SPIKE DRIVER!"

My driller roared into motion and I shredded the assault ship in half, destroying it instantly. One battleship remained and I was about to go for it when-

"ANCHOR CLAW!" Ranpha took it out instead, the battle was over.

"Enemy fleet defeated." Coco said. "The civilian ship appears to be undamaged."

"Good work, Angels." Tact praised.

"Well, it was nothing." I boasted. "They were no match for us."

"But still, a civilian ship out here?" Ranpha asked. "Even I find it a bit suspicious."

"I guess it depends on who's on it." I pondered. "Say Tact, can we come back on board yet?"

"Sorry but could you stand by a little longer?" Tact asked.

"Ehhh? But I want to see who's on the ship too." Milfie moaned.

"A ship from beyond Transbaal…I am somewhat interested too." Vanilla said.

"Sorry, but please hold out a little longer." Tact insisted. "I want to play it safe."

"Indeed, playing it safe." Forte replied. "Roger, the Angel Wing will standby and wait for your order."

"Geez, you too Forte?" Ranpha asked glumly.

"If we weren't out here, the Elsior would be completely defenceless." Chitose added.

"That's how it is. Roger that, Tact." Mint said.

"Very well, we'll be on standby for now." I added.

"Okay then, now it's time for me to meet our guests." Tact said, cutting transmission.

I sighed, I really hate playing the waiting game!


	2. A Dream Of Warning

**StevieBond: How did you like the first chapter, pretty good right?**

 **Arnold: I wonder about that...did anyone read it?**

 **Milfie: I did and it was well done, just like my cakes!**

 **StevieBond: Oh you, Milfie...anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

A Dream Of Warning

We watched as the civilian ship arrived inside the hanger and from our view, we couldn't see much.

"From what I can see, girls." I said. "This doesn't look any ship from Transbaal or perhaps even beyond."

"Taaact!" Milfie exclaimed. "Let us see too."

"Tact, turn the screen towards it." Ranpha added. "It's more interesting than standing guard out here."

"I know how you feel, but hang on just a little longer." Tact replied. "I'll let you know as soon as you can come back."

"Everybody, I've connected to the camera in the hanger." Mint said, showing us a screen with footage of the hanger. "It's coming in loud and clear."

"Oooh, looks good, nice work, Mint." Forte praised.

"Who is on the ship?" Vanilla asked.

Chitose seemed concerned. "Um, can we do this without permission?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm keeping an eye on the footage and my other eye around me whilst piloting my frame around the Elsior." I assured. "Besides, we've saved the galaxy twice so I think we deserve to throw our weight around."

"Sheeesh." Tact sighed. "Nothing to do about it now. You can watch, but don't let your guard down."

"Look, someone's coming out." Kuromie said.

The civilian ship door opened and out came two people who walked down the pathway before they were close to Tact and the other crew members. One was a blonde hair girl with a silk and light blue dress and the other was a somewhat shorter man with a purple attire, I was also curious as to who they were.

"First of all, please allow me to express my gratitude." The girl said. "We give our heartfelt thanks for rescuing us."

"Thank you." The guy added.

"Ah it was nothing." Tact replied. "Anyone would."

"I am pleased that we were able to meet somebody standing against the Fal-Vasc." The girl continued. "Sir…Tact Mayers."

Tact stood there, shocked.

"Hold it! Who the heck are they?" Ranpha asked. "How do they know Tact's name?"

"That's what I wanna know." I replied.

"Quiet down you two." Forte said. "I can't hear."

"You know me?" Tact asked the two arrivals. "Just who are you?"

"I am Lushati…" the girl replied. "And this is my brother…"

"Wein." He finished.

"So brother and sister, eh?" I muttered. There's that word, family again…

"Sir Mayers, the famous hero who defeated the Val-Fasc fleet led by Nefuria." Lushati continued. "News of you reached our planet."

"Your planet?" Tact asked.

"Our ancestors never forgot the children they left." Wein added. "But you…you seem to have forgotten."

"What planet are you from?" Tact asked.

"We are…of Eden." Lushati replied.

Tact was shocked again and this time I was too.

"Eden?" Chitose asked. "That's the…"

"The name of the ancient civilization that collapsed 600 years ago in the Chrono Quake." Vanilla finished.

Mint nodded. "Eden, they covered the galaxy. The creators of Lost Technology."

"Eden really still survives?" Tact asked. "They're somewhere in the galaxy that we haven't discovered yet?"

"Yes." Wein replied.

"We came here to tell you something." Lushati said. "Please…save Eden. They have taken Eden's remaining technology to conquer the galaxy."

"Save Eden from the Val-Fasc?" Tact responded. "Alright, I think it's best if you two come with me to the Guest Room and explain this in detail."

"We understand." Wein replied.

Tact's faced appeared on our screens. "Angel Wing, you can now return to the hanger and rest." He said before he looked at us sheepishly. "Oh and Mint, I'll let it slide this time, but don't do that again."

"I'll try to behave better next time." Mint replied in her usual manner. "But it may not be guaranteed."

The rest of the girls laughed.

We flew our frames back inside the hanger and got out of there. We were grouped together but man we were in a state of surprise. We decided to go to the tea lounge to relax down a little and let all this new information sink in.

"Lushati and Wein are from Eden?" I asked. "That can't be right."

"It's very suspicious." Mint replied. "But I now wonder if Eden still exists after all this time."

"They were brother and sister, right?" Ranpha asked. "I wonder if they have parents."

Those words put me down a little, that word again…

"Huh? Is something wrong Arnold?" Chitose asked.

I perked up. "What…oh it's nothing at all. Just trying to sink all in at what we've just heard."

"Are you sure?" Vanilla asked. "What about your sugar level?"

"My girlfriend has that covered on all sides."

"Like a fruit cake." Milfie added, causing me to blush.

"Uhh Milfie, we weren't supposed to mention that fruit cake."

The girls were interested.

"Oooh, sounds like something interesting happened." Ranpha smirked. "That reminds me, how was your vacation together?"

"I bet my costumes that it was romantic." Mint added.

"Oooh, betting are we?" Forte asked. "I'll wager in one of my auto-shotguns."

"Uhh, isn't it illegal to be gambling whilst in the military?" Chitose asked.

Forte giggled. "It's okay, we're just joking around here."

"Sooo, tell us Milfie, how was it?" Ranpha asked.

"Well it was only the two of us, we didn't do anything special much." Milfie replied. "We're just a loving couple that are happy with where we are now."

I shook my head, putting my arm around her. "Yeah, our week away in the luxury cabin by a beachside among the hills was well worth the money."

"Oh my!" Chitose exclaimed. "Sounds more than romantic."

"A beautiful location." Vanilla added.

"Well that's me full for the day." Ranpha laughed. "But moving on anyways. I'm gonna see if Tact needs help with those two siblings."

My head began to ache again…what's with this family questions all of a sudden.

"Arnold, are you sure you're okay?" Milfie asked.

"You've been holding your head three times today." Vanilla added. Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious, Vanilla. "I advise you to rest."

"Alright, I will. Mind if I rest on your bed?" I asked Milfie. "I have a feeling the guest room may be taken now."

"Oh yeah, Tact said he was gonna take Lushati and Wein to that room to talk some more." Milfie replied. "Sure, come with me."

"You two have fun." Mint teased.

I sighed quietly and ignored that reply, walking with Milfie to her room. Walking inside, I slipped out of my shoes by her bed and I laid down with Milfie sitting beside me.

"Arnold…you know you don't have to tell white lies." She said. "You can tell me anything, you always said that you could."

"I know I did." I replied. "I really wanna tell you, but there are some secrets that I have to keep cause I've seen and heard what happens when secrets are revealed."

"Well, when you put it like that, I can understand some of it." She looked at me. "But still, I can't help it if I'm worried about you."

"I understand…but they're right. If I get some rest now, maybe the headache will go away."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the park and helping out with the gardeners. Rest as long as you need, alright?"

I smiled with a hint of emotion. "Thank you, Milfie…I love you."

"Aww…I love you too. I'll let the others know." She then kissed me. "But please, if it's not gone by then, please see Doctor Cera."

"I will…"

She smiled and left the room, leaving me with a chance to sleep, unaware that a nightmare was about to begin…

 _*Dream sequence*_

 _I opened my eyes to find a view of my home planet…wait, this isn't Transbaal. This is another planet I'm on…I don't understand. I looked around myself, I wasn't exactly tall and I wasn't in my uniform._

 _I'm in a toddler clothing, I must be around two years old or something. I looked up at an engraved mark on top of a church with four letters underneath._

 _E.D.E.N. it said…no, it couldn't be! Eden, the planet Eden? Was Eden my home planet, was this the homeworld that I was born from? I have so many questions, what is this dream trying to tell me about?_

" _There you are, my little boy!" I heard a voice call me. I looked to my left and then up to find a tall person standing close to me. "Come on, we gotta go home. Your father's wondering where you are."_

 _Father…was this person my mother? She picked me up and carried me to a medium built house. She opened the door and brought me inside, a warm and loving home was what I thought. This must be my home…is this my family?_

" _There's my little cadet!" a man voice said. "Why it's my son!"_

 _Is that…my father? If this was…some kind of past of mine, then what happened to me along the way, what happened before I was on the White Moon and what happened to my parents? All these further questions were beginning to hurt my head._

 _Suddenly, I heard a tremble from outside._

" _Honey, what's going on?" My assumed mother asked._

" _Trouble." My assumed father replied. "Get Arnold safe into the basement." He ran upstairs and then came back down in his uniform with weapons._

 _Huh…was my father a soldier or something? He then ran out of the door, ignoring my mother's voice of cries and everything. Huge explosions began occurring as I looked up to a tiny window in the basement._

 _The blue sky was now a shade of orange and there were several mean looking ships approaching the city, so many lasers and missiles alike, the bangs were loud. I looked to my mother who was almost beside herself as she held onto me tightly._

 _Then came a huge explosion as I looked out the tiny window again. I had to shut my eyes as the size of the explosion was too bright to see, I couldn't see anything…but then I heard an evil laughter far away, the reason was lost to me…_

*End Of Dream Sequence*

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" I yelled as I woke up. "ARGH!" My heart was racing, unable to control my breathing as I panted fiercely on the bed, nothing else was on my mind at that moment.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Arnold!" Milfie yelled as she ran over. "What happened?!"

I was unable to speak to her, the vision of my dream was still present. "M-m-m-Milfie?"

"Your hands are shaking. Did you have a bad dream?"

I was shivering indeed. "This is…your r-r-room?"

"Awww I can't stand it anymore." She leapt and hugged me, causing me to fall back on the pillow. "Sorry Arnold, but I can tell if you're not well." She then patted the back of my head, it felt familiar…

Suddenly, I began feeling emotional, sitting back up with her and burying my eyes on her shoulder…crying my eyes out as I held her by the waist.

"Arnold…" she sighed. "…it's alright. I'm here for you…"

"Sorry Milfie…" I sniffed. "I don't mean to be upset like this…"

She put her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek. "Shhh…it's okay. It was only a bad dream, alright?"

I couldn't say anything, tears kept falling down my face.

"Don't you worry, I'll make the bad dreams go away…" she patted my head again. "…my grandmother used to do this for me when I was little."

I began to stop crying, somehow her voice felt just as caring as that mother in my dream. Oh Milfie, once again you prove to be the best girlfriend ever. I moved my eyes away from her shoulder and looked right into her eyes.

She put her hands on my cheek and I did the same, before we locked our lips together, the kiss of comfort, of love, of reassurance, it was more than what I needed. I began to smile again.

"Milfie…thank you…thank you so much." I said, wiping away my tears. "That was so awful."

"You're welcome Arnold." She replied. "I felt it was my turn to be there for you. It felt wonderful for a change. Now umm, what was the dream about?"

Well here I had a choice, I could either keep it a secret or just tell her the truth about the dream. Although if I choose either option, there's a chance that a consequence may happen. But considering that I don't want to make a bad choice and risk losing everything, the choice became a no-brainer.

"This is one secret I think you should know, but please don't tell anyone else, I'm trusting you with this one."

"Okay, I promise you, I won't tell anyone else…thank you."

So I started off by explaining how my dream was about me when I was a young baby and that I had parents and a wonderful home before the whole city of Eden I was on was attacked by a group of enemy ships looked similar to the ones we encountered against the Val-Fasc before ending with how a massive explosion happened and nothing more.

"Oh my…" she said. "…that sounds horrible. But it was just a dream, or do you think it was more than that?"

"I'm not sure, I think that dream was trying to tell me something…I think Lady Shatyarn or Lady Noah may know something about it."

Milfie looked curious. "Huh? Are you thinking of asking them?"

"I think it's worth a try and who knows, maybe The White Moon will have a personal record on me. It could be the key to my past and what it means."

"Hmm, well I think you should ask Tact about that, since he's our commander."

"I will when I get the chance…speaking of which, where are the others?"

Milfie perked up. "Oh yeah, Ranpha wanted me to welcome Lushati and Wein to the Elsior by throwing a picnic together. But I understand if you don't wanna come along."

"No…it's alright Milfie." I nodded. "It is a picnic and I know how much it means to you to have all of us together. I'll be there with you."

"Awww, thank you!" she kissed me. "I said it before but you are an amazing boyfriend."

"Just…can we just stay like this for a little longer?" I asked, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Yes…" We wrapped each other in caring embrace…the feeling of our heartbeats together, a rare occasion for a beautiful moment.


	3. The Language Of Touch

**StevieBond: These chapters are getting longer, aren't they?**

 **Ranpha: How long are these chapters gonna be?**

 **StevieBond: That depends on what I'm writing in.**

 **Ranpha: That doesn't quite explain it...but whatever.**

 **StevieBond: Okay, new chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

The Language Of Touch

Pulling out of our embrace with smiles, we got off the bed and I slipped my shoes back on. We left her room, holding her hand and she walked with me to the viewing park where it seems everyone else was waiting.

"Ohhh!" Forte noticed. "You two are finally here."

"I wonder what it could mean when a couple arrives late." Mint added.

"Well, at least they didn't come empty handed." Ranpha said with raised eyebrows.

Tact giggled. "The teasing continues I see."

"Arnold, your skin colour is normal again." Vanilla said.

"Oh Arnold, are you feeling alright now?" Chitose asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Milfie, I feel a lot better."

Milfie blushed, smiling at me. "Anyways, it seems you've brought a lot for this picnic."

"Ta-dah!" Ranpha said. "Snacks and drinks from the convenience store. We bought a ton of them."

"We also got a cake wrapped up for us from the lounge." Tact added. "Vanilla, Chitose, can you take care of that?"

"Yes, I'll take care of the packages." Chitose replied.

"Yeah, be careful." Tact lightly warned. "It's a little heavy."

"Understood, we'll take great care." Vanilla replied.

"Although I must say." Mint said. "When I saw Tact and Ranpha coming here before you two did, they looked like newlyweds coming home from shopping."

"Mint, don't say stuff like that." Forte responded. "You know that's going to lead more awkwardness."

"I think it's a little too soon for that." Tact said.

"Huh?" Ranpha perked at him. "You mean…some day?"

Their faces began to blush.

"Why are your faces so red?" Milfie asked.

I started laughing on the inside, I needed some laughter.

"Umm, just what are you thinking about, Milfie?" Mint asked.

"How to put it…" Forte pondered. "…I think I prefer it when they just openly flirt."

"Indeed, they're blushing for a different reason."

"What lies under the surface definitely isn't something sugary like that…"

"Ahem!" I intervened. "They're not the only couple on the ship you know."

"Yeah, don't forget about us." Milfie added. "Just relax, everyone. Let's sit down and enjoy our picnic."

"Ahhh, good enough reason." Forte replied. "Let's sit here."

"Okay, here's our huge picnic mat." Ranpha said as she laid it out on the grass.

The other girls put down a pair of baskets along with other snacks and drinks on the mat and we all sat down together. It was only then I noticed Wein and Lushati sitting on the other side of the food that was in the middle.

"Oh, hello you two." I greeted them as I sat by Milfie who on my left and the two were on my right. "You probably didn't see me earlier."

"Ah, no we didn't." Lushati replied. "You must be the male member of the Angel Wing, Arnold?" she shook my hand.

"Yep, that's me, pilot of the Silver Speeder with a one-of-a-kind driller."

"I see…good to meet you, mate." Wein said, shaking my hand.

"So you two, what do you think of this park?" Ranpha asked. "I really like spending time on the Elsior here."

"The sun and the sky are just holograms, but the plants and soil are real." Milfie added. "Don't they smell just like nature?"

"This place…is very similar to…the Sky Palace." Lushati replied slowly.

"The Sky Palace?" Tact asked.

"What's that?" Ranpha asked as well.

"The Sky Palace is Eden's…" Lushati replied.

Milfie suddenly cut her off by sitting up on her knees. "Yes, enough talking everybody pay attention." I held on to her hand, smiling at her.

"Does everybody have a drink?" Mint asked.

"Yes that's everyone, we're all finished serving the tea." Chitose replied.

"There were no issues." Vanilla added.

"Okay, first let's have a real greeting from Tact." Mint said.

"Huh, don't just dump things on me." Tact moaned. "And why me?"

"It's because you're our commander of course." I replied. "I guess you might say that you're the greatest of us."

Tact sighed. "I'd be a lot happier if you kept that off."

"Don't worry Tact, I'm on your side." Ranpha assured, as she put her arms around him.

"Yeah…you still have faith in me."

"No matter how lazy you are, how much of a slacker, how irresponsible…I don't mind. Because even though you're like that, you always come through at the end. I know that."

"Well, as long as it's just one couple declaring their love, that's all there is to it." I said.

"One couple?" Lushati asked.

"Well yeah, Milfie and I are a loving couple too, so there's plenty of love to share across the ship."

"Good grief, Arnold." Forte sighed. "Oh, what's up Vanilla?"

"They are scared." She replied, looking at Lushati and Wein who seemed quite shocked.

"Even for the legendary Eden, our friendship is very mysterious." Mint said.

"I'm sure there are soldiers like me in Eden too." Tact replied. "They've probably also got it rough."

"Are you two okay?" Chitose asked them. "Wein and Lushati, please be at ease. It may be difficult to understand, but this is normal on the Elsior. It's confusing at first, but you'll get used to it eventually."

"Ohoho." Forte commented. "You're sounding like a senior now, Chitose."

"Hehe." Milfie giggled. "Until last month, you always thought about like that about us."

"You've completely grown up." Mint added. "I'm happy for you."

Chitose was startled by the praise. "Wait, I d-d-d-don't think I am like that at all." She began blushing. "I thought I could help them since I experienced the same thing."

I smirked a tiny bit, watching her blush, I wonder if it's to do with Clayton.

"Well, there's a lot about the Elsior that's far from usual." Tact said. "It'd be especially confusing to people from Eden. So Wein and Lushati, think of the Elsior as your second home, how's that for a greeting?"

"Pretty good for you." Forte praised. "Okay, we're next. I'm Forte Stollen, I'm kind of like the Angel Wing's mentor."

I moved forward a bit. "I've already said my name but I'm Arnold Williams, I am second in command of the Angel Wing and a specialized tactician."

"The name is Milfie, my hobby is baking foods, so I'll make something for you next time."

"I am Mint Blancmanche and I would to hear about Eden from you."

"Vanilla H…I like animals."

For a minute I thought she was gonna say that she liked trains.

"I'm Chitose Karasuma, the newest member of the Angel Wing."

"Like I said before, I'm Ranpha Franboise. If you're ever in trouble, ask me anything."

"That's all seven." Tact said. "The Angel Wing, the strongest group in the galaxy."

Lushati seemed surprised. "That means, you're the Angel Wing?"

"Oh even Eden knows about us?" Ranpha asked. "We're kinda like celebrities."

"Really, where's the flash photography?" I asked randomly, causing Milfie to giggle.

"Tact's name reached our ears thanks to his fame from defeating Nefuria." Wien stated.

Hmm, that sounded a little forward and why is he looking like that? I wondered why he was quiet, I started to have some doubts about him, but I kept them to myself.

"But for people like you to be the Angel Wing." Lushati said.

"Well anybody would be surprised to find out that a group of such talented stars like us are the strongest pilots in the galaxy." Ranpha bragged.

"And it's even more surprising to find out who the ace pilot is, right?" Forte asked.

"Well, who could you mean?" I asked with a smirk.

"We mean Ranpha, Arnold." Mint teased. "She is the most skilled of the Angel Wing." _I know what you're trying to do, Arnold, but please save it for another time._

I blinked a little, looking away. Was she trying to send me a message through telepathy?

"It feels like you're up to something." Ranpha said.

Mint put on her innocent look. "I assure you that I am not."

"Ranpha's skill is real, I guarantee that." Forte said.

"That's right, we have made it through many difficult situations thanks to Ms. Ranpha." Chitose added.

"May I ask one thing?" Wein asked.

"Sure." Tact answered.

"Um, why have you and Ranpha been holding hands all this time?"

Ranpha and Tact looked at each other, their hands holding on. Least Milfie and I held hands behind our backs.

"Oops, we did it again." Ranpha sighed.

"My, my." Mint commented. "It's too late to snatch your hand away."

"They have intensely proclaimed their destined love for each other!" Chitose exclaimed happily.

"No, I do understand that kind of relationship." Wein said.

"Geez, you girls should talk about me and Tact like that." Ranpha replied. "You love the person you love. So you have to do thing to make sure they know how you feel."

"Wow, it's so nice to see you being so lovey." Milfie said who had stars in her eyes, I've fallen in love with Milfie all over again, I said in my head with a bit of laughter.

Mint's bunny ears flapped, although I don't think Wein noticed it.

Ranpha was blushing. "Come on, we didn't mean to hold hands…it just happened."

"If you are unable to hold for a long time, you will be unsure of how the other feels?" Lushati asked.

"Huh…oh I'm sorry about that." Wein apologized. "My sister is a little inexperienced with the world."

"No don't worry about it." Tact replied. "It must be a little strange for you, that's why we're having this picnic to welcome you."

"Okay, let's enjoy it everyone." I declared as Milfie and I let go of our hands from behind and grabbed the nearest snacks and drinks to us.

Things were quiet for a while and we were enjoying it as good as we could. Then I felt a tiny drop from above, then another and then a few more at once.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Ahh!" Lushati exclaimed. "It's cold!"

Wein looked confused. "Rain…indoors?"

"Ahhh, the bad luck…and to think I let my guard down." Ranpha sighed.

"Did the sprinklers malfunction?" Chitose asked.

Milfie looked sad. "Awww, I'm sorry, it's my fault again…"

"More importantly, we're going to be soaked." Mint complained.

"Okay, let's take shelter under the Kafukafu tree." Tact said.

We got up quickly and rushed to the nearest shelter, I grabbed two hands and rushed to the tree, thank goodness it was large enough to cover all of us.

"You okay Milfie?" I asked.

"Ummm, Arnold." Milfie replied with a sad look.

"Um Tact." Lushati said.

"What is it?" Tact asked.

"My hands…"

I looked down…there I was, not only was I holding Milfie's hand, but also Lushati's hand and her other hand was being held by Tact! We immediately let go of Lushati's hands.

"Ah! I'm sorry…" Tact apologized.

My mind had a different reaction… _What is your major malfunction, jackass?!_ I yelled at myself in thought. Now I was worried again and I wasn't feeling happy anymore.

"I couldn't help it." Tact continued. "Lushati's not used to Milfie's luck. I just grabbed her hand without thinking."

"Well Arnold." Forte said. "What's your excuse?"

"Uh I-I-I-I didn't know which hand I was holding on, I was too busy trying to get away from the rain." I explained. "Milfie…please for all that's holy and bright, forgive me for my blurted reaction. I went to g-g-g-grab your hand but then I grabbed someone else's hand and just r-r-r-r-ran. Now I'm just t-t-t-torn on-"

"Arnold…calm down!" Vanilla advised. "It's not good for your health to be agitated."

"And I worked so hard to cheer you up earlier." Milfie moaned. "But Vanilla is right, don't say or do anything else until you're relaxed."

I nodded and took a deep breath, at least it was working for now. Then Ranpha and Wein came by us. She looked soaked, I then realized that Tact may have just made the biggest mistake in all of his military career.

"Ah, are you okay, Ranpha?" Tact asked.

"I'm fine, this is nothing." She replied. "Thanks to Milfie, I'm already used to stuff like this."

I spoke in my mind that I was not convinced at all and Mint seemed to agree as her bunny ears moved again.

Milfie pouted. "Awww, so mean."

"It's the truth."

"You two are not wet?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Wein replied.

"Me too, thanks to Tact's and Arnold's hands." Lushati replied, did she have to remind us of that?! "Um, thank you very much Tact and Arnold."

"You're welcome…but still, I feel so horrible for forgetting just about everything I was taught." I sighed sadly.

Lushati seemed to be smiling. "It's alright Arnold. I can see that you and Milfie love each other very much. You may not show it as much as Tact and Ranpha do, but it's a wonderful relationship all the same."

I had to smile at that compliment, I was glad that she understood my feelings well. I looked at Milfie and I held onto her tight.

"As for me, I was doing what was natural." Tact said.

"Lushati, please do not be trouble for Tact." Wein told her.

"Arnold, don't worry about the little stuff." Ranpha assured. "I can see that you're sorry and I'm sure Milfie will forgive you later." I nodded. "And Tact, you're going to help Lushati and make sure she's not in trouble, right?"

 _Alright Tact, choose your words carefully!_ I said in my mind.

"Yeah…" he replied.

I face palmed in my mind _, nice going, dumbass!_

I looked into the sky, it had stopped raining. At least that was gone.

"Looks like its back to normal…" Forte said. "…although."

"Yeah, the entire picnic's been ruined, we shan't be eating or drinking here now." I added.

"I thought we were finally about to get along with Lushati and Wein." Milfie said as she sighed. "It's too bad…"

"You too Milfie, don't be so sad." Ranpha replied. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Woah folks…look at the sky." I intervened, pointing towards…a rainbow.

"Wow!" Milfie exclaimed.

"A rainbow…it's a particularly beautiful arc." Chitose said.

"It refreshes the heart." Mint added. "Now how about we give you a tour of the Elsior?"

"Yes, let's go, Lushati." Wein said.

"Yes." She replied.

We then left the park, not realizing that Tact and Ranpha weren't with us.


	4. Love Troubles

**StevieBond: Hi all, hope you're enjoying this story so far.**

 **Arnold: Do I really have to start behaving like that?**

 **StevieBond: Why not, it makes the story more interesting.**

 **Arnold: Couldn't I be doing something more innocent?**

 **StevieBond: Why with the questions...anyways, leave a follow and fave if you like this, thanks.**

* * *

Love Troubles

As we gave a tour of the ship to Wein and Lushati, I saw Clayton from across the engine room. I told the girls that I would see them later, because I wanted to speak to him. Milfie understood and gave me a kiss before catching up with the others.

"Yo Arnold, man!" Clayton said as he walked up to me. "Come with me."

I walked with him to the simulation room. I wonder why here. "First of all, how was your vacation? You know which one I mean, right?"

"If you're talking about the one between Milfie and myself, it was romantic in a way. If it was with the whole angel gang, a whole heap of fun."

"Not exactly the answer I had in mind, but it'll do. Great to see you having all this fun…must be real nice."

"It is…you know I've been thinking. I think it's a bit of a shame that you're not part of the Angel Wing. If you were, I know that you would enjoying it much more…and you and Chitose would be able to talk more."

Clayton laughed. "You have a point there, man….she's so hot, I mean like damn hot! I mean that classy British accent of hers."

"Woah Clayton, settle down a little." I giggled. "She's only 18, same age as Milfie."

"Yeah so? I'm still in my early 20's, so that's good for me and I know your age too well, early 20's as well, right?"

I nodded. "Anyways, why did you bring me here?"

"Ah well just between you and me, I reprogrammed one of the simulation pods so it allows access to anyone on the ship, so imagine some guy like me in one of these pods, piloting an Emblem Frame."

I blinked. "Really, you could reprogram a simulation pod?"

"I did a few days ago, just before you got back on the Elsior. In my spare time, I've been in here, learning and getting the feel of being a pilot and it's actually really fun. Best time I've had for a long time."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Nope, it's just me…and it makes a change from just being a crew leader."

"Well I can understand wanting the thrill of being a pilot, but sheesh Clayton. You do know that it's strictly prohibited to use reprogramming equipment for your own personal needs without approval. If this got out quick, you could risk getting fired."

"Hah!" Clayton dismissed. "Not a problem, anyways I want you to see it for yourself. I could use some feedback from a friend."

"Well, okay then. I'll watch over your simulation with that screen above."

"Hehe, alright here I go…" he stepped inside a simulation pod and it started up.

I watched on a screen above the pods, he chose a simple destroy mission which was to eliminate all targets. The simulated battle began and I watched as he flew across the field in the simulated Emblem Frame.

He took out a few targets in quick succession and finished off the rest of them in good time. He completed the objective in under four minutes, I was very impressed. He then stood out of the pod as it shut down.

"So what do you think?" Clayton asked.

"Well…I have to say that you're a good shooter." I praised. "Been hanging round the arcade much?"

"Hahahaha. You always had a knack for being able to tell where I get the experience from. But you are right, when you hang around an arcade as long as I have, you start to get used to things like this."

"Hmm, I do wonder what kind of Emblem Frame you pilot. Something big I bet."

"Yeah, maybe something in army camo painting with a lot of firepower and good speed. But you know, it ain't the size that matters, it's how you use it."

I smirked. "I guess that goes with anything."

He laughed. "You said it man! Alright I gotta get back to work, you take care now."

"Sure, see you soon, Clayton."

I left the simulation room and then though about Wein and Lushati, I wonder if they're doing alright. I walked up to the C-Block and knocked on the guest room door and out came Wein. I still had an inkling of doubt about him, but I put that to one side.

"Good day, Arnold." He greeted in an Australian accent.

"Hey Wein." I said. "Getting used to the Elsior?"

"Yes, thanks to your friends, very much so. Ranpha's tour was also enjoyable, I know the ship well now."

I smiled. "Looks like Tact's girlfriend did a very good job."

"You smiled liked I was talking about you."

"Well I can assure you that this conversation is nothing to do with my skills."

"I see. Do you have business with me or Lushati?"

"Not really, is she sleeping?"

"She was exhausted from earlier…"

"Oh right, no it's okay. If she needs to sleep, then we should leave her alone."

"As you say. Honesty, I'm thankful. My sister becomes cross when I wake her up."

I began to feel curious. "So it's a bit like sibling rivalry?"

"If that's what you call it. Did you ever have sibling rivalry?"

Well that put me on the spot in a hurry. "Uhhh, I don't even remember if I had a brother or sister, I think I was the only child in my family."

Ugh, not that word again…stupid nightmare!

"Excuse me Arnold. Is something wrong?"

I perked up. "Huh…oh no, it's okay."

"If you say so…by the way, did you hear from commander Tact Mayers?"

"Not yet, what did he say?"

"He said that we are meeting with the White Moon tomorrow. Lady Shatyarn will be wanting to hear more about Eden and the Val-Fasc."

"Right, I've got in my head already. Okay, I'll see you next time."

I left the rooms and walked to the tea lounge. The White Moon will be with us tomorrow, eh? This could be my best chance to get some answers about my past. But there's nothing to do but wait until then.

"So anyways, I'm skipping out." Tact said as I walked in.

"What do you mean, 'so anyway'?" Mint asked. "What a disgraceful soldier."

"That's really not the kind of thing to brag about." Milfie added.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything bad by it." I intervened as I sat by Milfie.

"Tact has always been doing it, but never so obviously." Forte sighed.

"Well, I'm being forced to do it this time." Tact replied. "You feeling better Arnold?"

 _Great, did you have to refer to that incident earlier?_ "Yeah, I had a catch up with my old crew workers and now I feel better."

"It is honestly painful to know that this is the truth behind the man that the Empire call its hero." Mint said.

"I think I'm pretty sure we're all heroes." I corrected. "We did save the galaxy twice after all."

Vanilla was silent.

"Don't worry, Ms. Mint." Chitose assured. "Even though I'm still a rookie, I know that there's much more to Tact than just this."

"Well you sure are fitting in with the Angel Wing much more than a month ago." Tact replied.

"Hey now, it's your own bad habit that's biting you in the tail." Forte said.

I looked at Ranpha and she seemed to be zoned out of everything around her.

"Um, hey Ranpha." I said, clicking my fingers.

"Huh? Ah, Arnold." She replied, suddenly snapping out of her trance. "When'd you get here?"

"Just a minute ago."

"Oh…sorry, I didn't notice you there."

Tact looked concerned. "That's strange…are you tired?"

"It's nothing like that." She blushed. "More importantly, you don't have a drink, Tact. Wait a sec, I'll get you something." She walked to the counter and bought him a drink and gave it to him.

"Alright…thanks Ranpha. How are you getting along with those two?"

"Well Lushati's beautiful like a faraway princess and though he doesn't say much, Wein's very open and honest."

Hmm, perhaps a little too honest if you ask me.

"Don't forget, Tact." Milfie said. "We helped Ranpha too, you know."

"I'm not, I am thankful to all of you too." Tact replied.

"Hmm, you seem to be just grasping at straws now." Mint said. "Well, I'll settle for that."

"But you know, girls." I added. "They just can't help it, they're always lovey dovey, no matter who else is around."

Ranpha blushed. "Well I guess we are. So if Tact can't see anybody else, then it just can't be helped. The only person in Tact's pure eyes is me."

I looked into Milfie's eyes and saw my reflection in them, she was blushing red.

"Ahhh yes, the other couple." Forte smirked.

"Well at least you two don't flaunt your relationship about." Mint added with a smile. "Compared to when Ranpha calls for her darling and jumping on him."

"Just what do you think you're saying?" Ranpha asked. "It's so stupid that you're making me laugh!"

"Ms. Ranpha's burning up." Chitose said.

"Anyways! Tact and I are still together and still very much in love! Why this all of a sudden?"

Forte sighed. "It's because you two have been a little quieter lately. Basically, you're growing up and your love is not as corny anymore."

"It's more settled now and perhaps deeper than before." Mint added.

"But you're feeling okay again, right Ranpha?" Milfie asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I sure am…I'll be right back, need to use the ladies room." Ranpha walked off, leaving us wonder over this conversation.

"If you ask me, I don't think she's gotten over the…hand touching incident. The fact that you didn't grab Ranpha's hand probably made her feel depressed."

"Depressed?" Tact asked. "I did feel like she was acting a little odd earlier."

I sighed. "Okay Tact, no offence but how can you be smart as a commander and dense as a boyfriend to Ranpha at the same time?"

Tact didn't take that well. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Man, you're hopeless." Forte intervened. "Listen carefully…you paid more attention to Lushati than you did Ranpha. Don't pretend like you don't remember."

"Yes, it's what Arnold said." Mint added. "As Ranpha's boyfriend, it was the worst possible action you took back at the park."

"I see now, so that's the reason." Chitose replied.

"That's what it was." Vanilla added.

"You also did something really bad too." Milfie said. "Arnold didn't hear it because he was…yeah. Anyways, Tact, it's really bad to compliment another girl's smile in front of your girlfriend."

Tact was beginning to see the consequences of his actions. "So what I did then was wrong too?"

"And lots of things just build up, anxiety, unhappiness and stress."

"Alright, alright! I get your point." Tact exclaimed. "So what should I do?"

"You should think about that yourself." Mint replied.

"Well, I'll figure it out. It's strange thinking about this though. I always just let things take their natural course."

"In any care, whatever you may think of, you should do something."

Ranpha then came back and sat by Tact.

"Alright I'm back…but I'm still a little pissed at what you girls are trying to do, making false accusations and all that. After this, we're finishing what you started."

"Oi oi, sounds scary." Forte teased.

"Urrrgh! Stop looking down on me!"

"Now, now, calm down, Ranpha." Tact said. "How about we share our drinks together?"

"Alright, if you say so…"

They began talking and probably going into their little world together. Leaving us quite surprised at the sudden happiness they were showing for each other.

"I think I know what they're doing." I whispered to the girls. "They're having an indirect kiss by sharing their drinks."

Chitose gasped quietly. "A-a-a-a-a-an indirect kiss?"

"I'm sure it's a natural way for them to show their love for each other." Milfie replied, whispering. "I think I'm a little jealous."

"Well shall we go somewhere where I can make you a little less jealous?" I offered with a wink.

"Oh my!" Mint whispered loudly. "How very bold of you, Arnold."

Milfie was glowing bright red. "N-n-n-n-n-n-no it's alright…we'll go together later."

"Alright." I was about to move in for a kiss when she stopped me.

"Please, not in front of everyone…later, okay?"

I nodded.

"I have to tell you all something important." Tact said. "Tomorrow, we'll be meeting with The White Moon."

"Really?" Chitose asked. "Then it's finally time."

"There's a conference scheduled tomorrow with Lushati and Wein. I want all of you to attend as well."

"Got it, we'll be there." Forte replied. "I want to hear more about Eden too."

"I wonder how Lady Shatyarn is doing." Vanilla said.

"Noah's coming too right?" Ranpha asked. "I wonder how she's getting on with the people on the White Moon."

Tact looked worried again. "I have the feeling that we're going to learn something important tomorrow. That makes me a little worried…"

She held his arm with her hands. "It'll be okay, Tact. I'll be with you."

"Yeah, you're right…okay Angel Wing, that's all."

Milfie and I left the lounge and walked to her room.

As soon as it was just us, she stood a bit away from me before lifting her left hand and used her pointer finger to signal me to come forward.

I smiled as I walked over to her before she placed her hands on my cheek, then locking in her lips with mine in a passionate kiss, which made her happier than before.

"Sorry Arnold, but I didn't wanna get teased by the girls too." Milfie said. "You understand that, right?"

"Of course I do…I just forgot about that for a split second." I replied. "Whenever you need to let me know about something, I will always try my best to understand and if you ever needed me for anything. I will drop everything and come straight to you."

Milfie began to smile bigger before she kissed me again. "You know, I've been thinking about our relationship. I wanna let you know right now that I'm not ready for the next step. I know you were trying to make me feel better earlier, but its way too soon for me."

"It's alright Milfie." I assured with my hands on her shoulders. "Because I'm not ready for that next step either. There's far too much at stake for us right now, war with the Val-Fasc being the main reason."

Milfie nodded. "But still, to hear you say that so honestly…thank you." She kissed me. "But since Wein and Lushati are using the guest room, you can sleep with me as always."

"And as always, I'll take the hand of your generous offer."

We both smiled and shared another passionate kiss before she yawned a little. Guess we were feeling sleepy. We agreed to call it a day and after changing into our nightwear, we climbed into her bed and began to sleep. I hoped my dream was something sweeter this time…


	5. Eden's History

**StevieBond: Well folks, this is perhaps the longest chapter I've ever written, so much talking here.**

 **Lushati: Well we are from Eden, as we said in the last chapter.**

 **Wein: May I ask, why are we here?**

 **StevieBond: Just to say hello to everyone who's reading the story, that's all.**

 **Wein:** **Oh...hello to anyone who's reading.**

 **Lushati: We hope you like us...enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Eden's History

The next day followed and The White Moon arrived by a Chrono Drive that took me by surprise, eventually we were on the moon and walking into the throne room.

"Excuse me." Tact greeted as we all, including Lester, Wein and Lushati walked in. "Tact Mayers and the Angel Wing reporting."

There was Lady Shatyarn and Noah who were standing in front of us.

"Everybody, truly, thank you." Shatyarn said.

"Thanks for coming all the way here, Lady Shatyarn." Milfie replied, holding my hand as the other angels made similar greetings to Shatyarn.

"All members of the Angel Wing sincerely welcome you." I added.

"Angel Wing, I am happy to see you all doing well." Shatyarn replied.

"You know, I'm here too." Noah moaned. "Well, whatever."

"How could we forget about you?" I asked, smiling. "So have you gotten used to living on the White Moon?"

"Same as before, it's full of useless space." Noah complained. "I keep telling Shatyarn that she needs to make use of it."

"Well, I guess that's comforting in its own way too." Ranpha said.

"More importantly, where are the people from Eden? They're the reason Shatyarn and I came all the way to the frontier."

"Since Nefuria and the Val-Fasc invasion, I have been searching the White Moon's database." Shatyarn added.

"And I don't have any data from the Black Moon to compare it to."

"Oh yeah…because we destroyed it?" I asked out of the blue.

Noah glared. "Don't act like you're proud of yourself!"

"When we heard that the Val-Fasc had returned here…we agreed that we could not stand idly by." Shatyarn said.

"Yeah I understand." Tact replied. "I feel the same."

"Therefore, we must hear what the two from Eden have to say."

"Lady Shatyarn, I have brought our guests from Eden." Lester said as he and the two walked in.

"You are from Eden?" Shatyarn asked Wein and Lushati.

"Yes, I am Lushati." She replied.

"And I'm her brother, Wein." He added.

Shatyarn nodded. "I am the keeper of the White Moon, Shatyarn. Welcome."

"So what's your proof?" Noah asked. "Proof that you're really from Eden?"

"Noah, they were being chased by a Val-Fasc fleet." Tact said. "If not for us…"

"I didn't ask you, I asked them! As the administrator of the Black Moon created by Eden. I must confirm this."

"Everybody, I do not know if this will prove our innocence beyond any doubt." Wein said as Lushati stood in the middle of the throne room.

"Born from paradise, the beloved black and white children of Eden." Lushati spoke. "Beyond the finite and infinite, beyond time, the one who waits for time. Respond to my mind. I am thy mother, Eden."

A huge bright light covered the whole room and in our view, there was now a huge image of space around us that showed the two moons and a huge planet. Is that Eden?

"It's space…but how?" Milfie asked.

"This is like before, when Lady Shatyarn and Noah showed us the memories of the White Moon." Mint added.

"So that's Eden…the big planet." I said before muttering. "…my home world?" I saw in the corner of my eye that Noah looked at me. That reminded me, I need to ask them about my past.

Noah was surprised. "That's…Eden…I'll never forget…the last time I saw it. Where I…was born." She began to shed a tear.

"This is…the oldest memory of the White Moon?" Shatyarn asked. "To think the White Moon still had this kind of information."

"Huh, you didn't know about this either?" Tact asked.

"Even Shatyarn and I cannot access this information freely." Noah said. "Just who are you? No…you couldn't be."

"Yes." Lushati nodded. "I too am an administrator. I am the administrator of Library." Looks like there's much more to Lushati than what we know.

"What's Library?" Milfie asked.

"Now that I think about it…" Noah pondered. "…Library is the accumulation of all of Eden's information and technology."

"So it has the memories of what has happened to Eden, like twenty years ago for example?" I asked, hoping if there was a chance.

"There's nothing it doesn't know. In other words, it's where all the data gathered in the galaxy is concentrated. Library, this is where the White Moon and the Black Moon originated from."

"That is correct." Wein replied. "Do you understand, everybody?"

"Yeah…basically Library is an amazing place." Tact said. "I got that much…sort of."

I felt more hopeful, maybe Lushati can help unlocking the data about my past.

"However, that was long ago." Lushati sighed. "Now, Library is…"

"…it has fallen in the hands of the Val-Fasc…" Shatyarn finished. "Just like the rest of Eden."

"While we were not there." Noah added.

Oh…of course, the enemy ships that were in my dream, twenty years in the past. But who knows how long the Val Fasc have ruled Eden, years, decades, centuries?

"So does that mean, if I wanted to know something about Eden, you can't access it until the Val-Fasc are driven away from Eden?" I asked.

Wein shook his head. "Not quite…Lushati?"

"Yes." She replied as we saw another huge image. "When space began to stabilize after the devastating Chrono Quake, the Val Fasc suddenly appeared at Eden. They took over Eden overnight…"

I sighed. "I see…so they did all that in one day. Well that's not much of a surprise, given the fact that they are resilient at best, based on our battles with them."

"H-hold on a minute!" Noah exclaimed. "In just one night?"

"Yes, this is no falsehood in what she said." Wein replied.

"No way…even accounting for the effects of the Chrono Quake, Eden could not have fallen in just one night!"

"I must agree with her." Mint added. "One would think that all things would even out."

"The Val-Fasc were also affected by the Chrono Quake." Forte said. "Surely?"

"Considering that, the Val-Fasc should have declined as much as Eden." Chitose added.

"I suppose. What you say is what everybody thought." Wein replied. "However, what if you are making a fundamental mistake?"

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"The difference is…one side knew the Chrono Quake was coming and the other did not."

"Impossible!" Tact exclaimed. "The Chrono Quake was a natural disaster! They couldn't have known about it ahead of time."

"I think I need to phrase it a little differently."

"Stop being so arrogant!" Noah exclaimed. "Explain it briefly!"

"Lady Noah, calm down." Shatyarn replied.

"Forgive me, Noah." Lushati said. "My brother is not trying to be arrogant. When Wein and I learned this, we could not remain calm."

"After the Chrono Quake, travel was lost and each system became isolated. Eden's exalted prosperity declined." Wein added. "The how and why are still unknown."

"And that's why you both came out here in this frontier to let us know about Eden and the Val-Fasc, right?" I asked. "I'm starting to see where this is going."

"What do you mean, Arnold?" Milfie asked.

"I meant that…how should I put it? The Val-Fasc have always boasted that they are technologically superior to humans. Both psychically and mentally, they're able to command and control what we humans can't. I'm now starting to believe that the Chrono Quake was not a natural disaster. Maybe…it was caused by the Val-Fasc themselves."

Wein nodded. "It seems one of you has already arrived at the truth of the Chrono Quake."

Everyone was speechless, but somehow, I knew I was right, I just had to be right.

"The Val-Fasc caused the Chrono Quake?" Shatyarn asked.

"Yes, their purpose was clearly to contain their enemy, Eden and reduce its strength." Wein replied.

That would explain why I saw the ships in my dream, they were a Val-Fasc fleet and to think they've been controlling Eden for centuries whilst we humans have tried so hard to fight back. That would also explain why my father had to join the army that resisted against the Val-Fasc that I saw in my dream.

"Ha…that joke's in pretty bad taste." Lester commented, snapping me out of my trance.

"No matter how you think of it, the reality is crueler than the joke."

"It's no different." Forte replied. "You can't expect us to accept all of that and just move on."

"One of you already has and I have only told you the facts that my sister received from Library."

"So you say." Ranpha said.

"I do not know what to say." Mint sighed.

"And even if they did that, couldn't the Val-Fasc not leave their planets either?" Milfie asked.

"Noah, what do you think?" Shatyarn asked.

Noah was in deep thought. "…I was blind, I never thought they would…no, it certainly is an efficient way."

"You believe what they said?" Chitose asked.

"It's simple. Using the Chrono Quake, they isolate every planet and chip away at their strength. They then prepare for the moment that the Chrono Quake's effect disappears and quickly conquer them all…if the Val-Fasc did that, the battles would be completely one-sided."

"Hold on, what if the Val-Fasc grew weaker during that time?" Tact asked.

"No, they would not grow weak." Wein replied. "It's as Arnold says, centuries are insignificant to them."

"With that in mind, the Val-Fasc being behind the Chrono Quake makes perfect sense." Noah said. "Indeed, I never thought about it like that…Wein, who is the current leader of the Val-Fasc?"

"Gern. The senior member of the Val-Fasc elders, Gern reigns as king."

Gern…suddenly the evil laugh from my dream began playing on my mind. It was really beginning to annoy me. So he's the one behind it all…I began to tense up, not aware that I was still holding Milfie's hand.

"Uh Arnold, are you okay?" she asked. "You're holding my hand a little tight."

"Huh…" I looked at her and began to loosen my grip. "…oh...sorry Milfie. It's just that I'm finding all this too much to sink in."

"Remember that well." Noah said. "That is the kind of monster that we are fighting against."

"We'll take it to heart." Vanilla replied.

"However, the Val-Face miscalculated on a recent issue." Lushati said. "Your defeat of Nefuria and the Val-Fasc was recently recorded in Library."

"That's surprising, Library knows what's going on in Transbaal?" Forte asked.

"No way, you mean its omniscient?" Chitose asked.

"The ones who put that information into Library were none other than the Val-Fasc themselves." Wein said. "From the beginning, they coveted Library more than Eden itself. Now that they have it, they intend to make use of it."

"Hmph, same as Nefuria." Noah frowned. "They seek to gain by stealing from others. They're wasting their long lives being useless."

Wein didn't seem pleased by Noah's comment.

"What's the matter, Wein?" Tact asked.

Wein looked at him. "Ah no, it's nothing."

That made me suspicious of him again…I wonder what he's hiding. "You seem to be hiding something from us, Wein. What is it?" I asked.

"Ah yes…through Library, my sister found out about you all and Transbaal and had an idea. If you were able to defeat the Val-Fasc, perhaps you could free Eden from their grasp."

"I lived in Library as long as I could remember, never seeing the outside world." Lushati said. "It seemed like our last hope…"

"Then, you lived there since you were a child?" Mint asked.

"Only my sister can manage the Library and I was taken by the Val-Fasc as a hostage." Wein replied before he got serious. "I wanted to save them, no matter what the cost!"

"And that's why you escaped from Eden and came looking for us?" Tact asked.

"Yes…you are perhaps the only ones that can save the entire galaxy." Lushati replied.

"The galaxy?" Vanilla asked.

"This has gotten pretty big." Forte added.

I was beginning to feel tense again, I had to say something. "Then I must ask you all. Why are we standing here and wasting our time. If we're the only hope to save the whole galaxy, then should we be planning our destination? Shouldn't we get around to making the long trip to Eden?"

"Hold on, Arnold." Tact replied. "If we're going to Eden, we're going to need to prepare and the Val-Fasc won't hesitate to pull out any tricks they might have along the way. But still, we have Lushati and Wein to thank for all this information."

"You are right." Lady Shatyarn agreed. "Lushati and Wein, I gave my sincere thanks to you for your courageous actions. I would like to respond in any way I can?"

"Then, you'll save Eden?" Lushati asked.

Shatyarn looked down. "I cannot promise that it'll be right away."

"Why not?" Wein asked. "I thought you understood the threat that the Val-Fasc pose."

"At this time, I come here only as a special envoy. I do not have any political authority. Of course, I will make a recommendation with my report…"

"No political authority my ass!" I exclaimed. "We're standing like this while the Val-Fasc are planning to target Transbaal? This should be an easy decision for the Empire to make."

"That's right." Ranpha agreed. "There's no way we can just sit here and be quiet!"

"Please calm down you two." Mint gently warned. "This is not the kind of problem that we can resolve by ourselves."

"We can't take action based on our own judgement." Forte added. "We have to be patient for now."

"I must agree with them." Chitose said.

"But as we speak…the people of Eden are…" Vanilla spoke quietly.

"Tact, what do you think?" Milfie asked.

Tact looked at us. "I think we should try to free Eden as soon as possible."

I smiled a little at his answer, I had a feeling he would say that.

Milfie smiled. "Tact…I knew it. That's absolutely right."

"That's the spirit!" Ranpha added. "The Val-Fasc are nothing compared to us."

"We have to…do something." Vanilla said.

"Well shouldn't we get ready to take off soon?" I asked.

"Tact, did your mind wander away?" Mint asked. "You cannot take an action like that on your whim."

"That's disobeying military law!" Chitose added.

"What about that, Tact?" Forte asked.

Tact sighed. "Personally, I want to go to Eden…but as a solider, I cannot. It's pretty annoying…for now, let's send a report about what we've learned. I'll also request orders from Admiral Luft and Lady Shiva."

"But we cannot relax here." Noah said.

"That's right, we don't know if the battle we fought the other day was the extent of their invasion fleet." Lester added.

"Even so, you have to do the best with what you can do. Somebody told me that before…so you too Tact, you have to do everything you can right now. Take responsibility, all right?"

"Understood." Tact replied. "Lester, summarize what we have learned today and record it in the data. Then have it sent to Admiral Luft and to request orders."

"Got it, I'll have it done by the end of the day." Lester replied.

"Angel Wing, I want you to be on standby, we're not on high alert but do be aware of the situation as soon as we receive orders."

"Yes sir." We all replied.

"In that case, we better go."

"Wait a moment." Noah said. "Arnold, I need to speak with you. Lushati, I need you to stay as well."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I understand." Lushati replied.

"We'll meet with you back at the Elsior." Tact said as he, Lester, the girls and Wein left.

Nosh took a deep breath. "Right, I want Shatyarn to hear about this too. We both had a quick discussion about your expression, Arnold."

"My expression?"

"Yes, we believe that you were not feeling yourself as we're used to." Shatyarn replied. "I am concerned for you, is there something personal on your mind?"

Looks like the administrators were smarter than I thought.

"There is…but it might come across as either stupid or too personal to share."

"Excuse me, is it to do with Eden?" Lushati asked.

"Yeah…I wanted to know if you're able to project the view of Eden from twenty years ago. Because…" I went on to explain about my dream from the night before.

"I see…so that will explain why you're acting this way." Noah replied. "Lushati can you access that specific data from Library?"

"I will try to, please let me focus." Lushati said as she used her projection…but then she yelped, nearly falling over. "Owww…"

Shatyarn gasped. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry…I was trying to look up the data from that timeline when I felt a barrier had hit my head. I'm afraid that information you want about your past…"

"Has also been taken over by the Val-Fasc…" Noah finished. "…I have a feeling that they would do something like that in case one of their original plans failed."

"I'm unable to access that data since the White Moon only has information of the galaxy from the moon's view." Shatyarn sighed. "I'm sorry, Arnold."

"I'm afraid I'm not much use, either." Noah added. "As much I hate to admit that."

I fell on my knees and put my face in my head. "DAMMIT!" I yelled. "And I here I thought I was one step closer to finding out my past…"

"You both should go back to the Elsior and rest." Shatyarn said. "Lushati, thank you for trying."

Lushati nodded. "I did what I could…I'm sorry Arnold."

"You don't need to apologize…" I said, wiping a tear away. "…let's go."

Lushati and I left the White Moon and walked back to the Elsior. I walked straight into Milfie's room since Lushati and Wein are still using the guest room. She wasn't there, so I got on her bed and laid down in sadness. I wanted to be alone…


	6. Val-Fasc's Number Two

**StevieBond: Hi there readers, just to say that this it gets really interesting.**

 **Clayton: You said that before and I wasn't even in it much.**

 **StevieBond: Oh stop your whining, or I'll tell Chitose you have a crush on her.**

 **Clayton: Uhhh...please don't...**

 **StevieBond: Thought so...anyways, remember to follow if you want to be updated on this story.**

* * *

Val-Fasc's Number Two

The next day arrived and I woke up to the sound of the door being opened. I checked myself to find tiny patches around the pillow. I must've been crying my eyes out all through the night, then I thought back to yesterday.

"Morning Arnold." Milfie said quietly as I sat up. "Are you alright now?"

"I guess so." I replied almost weakly. "I'm sorry if I kept you awake last night."

"To be honest, I couldn't sleep much after what Lushati and Wein told us." She sat beside me. "Speaking of which, what did Lady Noah want to see you about?"

I then took a deep breath and told her about what Noah, Shatyarn and Lushati said to me. She looked down, but she was smiling, knowing that I was able to be honest.

"That's so sad to hear…so the only way you're ever going to find out about your whole past is to go to Eden?"

"Yeah and until that happens, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in the upcoming battles the Val-Fasc may throw at us."

"Oh Arnold…" she held me by the neck and cheek as I looked into those cyan eyes of hers, before her lips touched mine in a soft and gentle kiss. "I brought you up some breakfast, I was with the girls earlier. It might help you."

She picked up a carton drink and an omelette and gave them to me.

"Thanks Milfie, I am quite hungry and thirsty." After a moment of eating and drinking, I felt refreshed again.

"By the way Arnold. Tact and the girls were talking about pasts and then they realized something that I already know."

"Oh right…mine?"

"Yeah…they actually don't know about your past. In fact, I don't think you ever mentioned it once to any of those girls or Tact."

"Well, I've always thought that they shouldn't intrude or talk about my past if I don't feel like I want them to." I looked at her. "However, you're the only one that I've talked to about it, it's not all of it though."

"I know…would you come to the simulation room with me?" she asked. "Chitose's waiting and someone you know is there too."

"Probably Clayton…sure, it'll help me feel relaxed when I'm with you."

"Alright, I'm going on ahead. I'll see you there." She left the room as I got out of the bed and into my uniform.

I walked out of her room and as I was walking down to D-Block, I caught a glimpse of Wein and Lushati in the Whale Room. I hid behind a corner and saw Wein click his fingers and then Lushati's eyes change colour…how did he do that?

That was when my suspicions were starting to arise again, but I'll need to see him do something on his own and in way that I could find a way to rescue Lushati from her brother.

I shook it out of my head as I walked down to the simulation room where Milfie, Chitose and Clayton were. Clayton was standing in the back, watching over Chitose.

"Well Arnold." Clayton said. "I don't see you down here in the morning often."

"Morning Clayton." I replied. "I guess you and Chitose are getting along?"

"Yeah, I'm just watching over her combat simulation and she's very accurate with her targets."

Chitose climbed out of the simulation pod when the operation was over.

"Oh hi Mr. Arnold, you looking for Ms. Milfie?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, is she in the other pod?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll be out shortly." She walked to Clayton to discuss a few things whilst Milfie came out of her simulation pod.

"Hi Milfie, nice job on the simulated mission." I praised watching the scoreboard.

"Thanks Arnold." She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. "You look much better."

I smiled. "Thanks to you."

Just then, sirens went off around the ship.

"Enemy fleet approaching, 5,000 feet away!" Almo announced. "All hands, red alert!"

"We gotta go." I said with a serious look.

Milfie and Chitose nodded as we waved to Clayton and ran over to the hanger and got into our frames. All seven of us were strapped in and ready, but I looked at Ranpha and something wasn't right.

Tact's face appeared on our screens with Coco. "Commander Mayers! The Kung-Fu Fighter's output is down thirty percent. It's not going up any higher!"

I sighed angrily…what did you do this time, Tact?!

"No way, what happened?" Tact asked.

"That's our line." Forte replied.

"What's the matter, Forte?" Lester asked.

"A little while ago, Ranpha was happy when Tact called her, then completely depressed when she came back." I could tell that Forte was not pleased. "What happened? Tell me what went on."

"I want to know too, what happened Tact?" Milfie asked.

"Ranpha is not on this channel, please say it openly." Mint added.

"Your answer…" Vanilla said.

"Tact!" Chitose added. Yep, all of the girls were indeed mad with him.

"You better answer them Tact." I intervened. "You don't want this to came back and bite you later."

Tact sighed. "Actually, there was a big misunderstanding during our date and I feel bad for Ranpha."

Mint sighed. "Even though you called her…what were you thinking?"

"I knew it would be something like that." Forte added. "Take care of it properly afterwards, okay?"

"I know." Tact replied. "I'm really sorry about it."

"If Ranpha's not feeling well, we'll have to handle this somehow." Milfie said.

"There's no time for it now, we'll just have to battle with what we've got." I added. "But as always, I'll have on the spot battle tactics for you girls in case things get hairy."

Suddenly, a man with a long, light lavender hair and light pink marks on his face appeared on our screens. "I am the supreme commander of the Transbaal Invasion Fleet." He greeted. "Rowil of the Val-Fasc."

"So this is our newest enemy...on looks alone, he might not be able to get a date." I smirked.

"Now hear this…in my name, I shall destroy everything in our path to Transbaal. If you wish to stop us, then come. I will trample you underfoot."

He cut the transmission, guess he doesn't talk much and prefers to let his actions speak…that's fine by me, I'll let my actions speak by tearing those ships down with my drill!

The hanger doors opened and we flew out, Ranpha's was a little slow. I had to think of a quick idea as soon as it was combat time.

"The Elsior is presently located here." Lester said as a radar showed up with us in the bottom right. There were three kinds of enemy ships on the map. "Those three ships at the top left, they're cruisers. Fast and well-armed, don't let your guard down."

Lester continued. "These six focus on mobility, it's basically a destroyer. And these other six, they're small but they look like fighters, designed to attack our Emblem Frames."

"Angel Wing, we can't let these ships anywhere near the White Moon that's travelling with us." Tact said. "Your objective is to eliminate the enemy fleet. I'm counting on you."

It was battle time, war with the Val-Fasc had officially begun. "Girls, I want you five to focus on wiping out the fighters and destroyers coming from the top left. I'm gonna stick with Ranpha and defend the Elsior from the other fighters."

"What about the cruisers?" Forte asked.

"We'll deal with them as soon as they're halfway to the Elsior, we should have some of our special attacks ready by then."

The other girls nodded as they flew to the top left to engage with the fighters and destroyers. I flew around the Elsior with Ranpha till her face appeared on my screen.

"Arnold…I need to ask…" she said with sadness. "…why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I would hate to see anything bad happen to you while we're all out in space. I also switched to a private frequency with my frame. So only you and I can hear what we're talking about. Now feel free to explain what happened from you own view whilst I deal with the four fighters coming from the west."

Ranpha nodded as she flew around the Elsior. "Alright…since it's just us two. Tact and I were having a much needed date until Lushati turned up just when he and I were about to make up and fall in love again."

"Yeah…about that. I don't think that was Lushati being herself."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was walking on by the Whale Room when I saw Wein click his fingers and then Lushati's eyes changed a little differently."

"Differently? That…sounds a little crazy."

"Yeah and to be honest, I've been very suspicious of Wein ever since he and Lushati set foot on the Elsior. He was also quick to dismiss his frowned expression when Tact asked him what was wrong, back when we are on the White Moon."

Suddenly, the four fighters came into range on my radar and I swooped over to deal with them with my gattling guns and heat seeker missiles. That's three of them down.

"SPIKE DRIVER!" I yelled as my drill teared through the last one. "Sorry about that…anyways, I hope I helped you up a little bit. I'm sure that when Tact gets a chance, he'll explain himself and apologise to you."

"Hmm…I hope so…because I still love him…I really do."

I nodded as I checked my radar to see nothing else left, all enemy ships were gone. Now I could breathe easily again as I turned off the private transmission.

Things were quiet for a while until Tact's face appeared on my screen. "Ah, can you hear me, Angel Wing?"

"We can hear you, loud and clear." I replied. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"Ah…it's okay. It's not really that bad." He replied happily. "The enemy's strong and you've all been fighting this whole time. But so what?"

I felt confused.

"We've gotten through much more difficult situations than this, right?"

"I guess you could say that." Milfie said.

"Of course, I have a plan too along with the data from Wein. So everything's going to be fine."

"Really?" Vanilla asked. "In that case…"

"You just need to keep going like usual. Easy right?"

"Hmph, now you've said it." Forte replied.

"And if you lose here, Lester's going to yell at all of us later."

Mint giggled. "Haha! That sounds bad, we'll do our best."

"And Ranpha…"

"Tact…" she replied sadly.

Tact cleared his throat. "I'm not going to make any excuses, but please just believe in me. I'm just like you, the only way I can be truly happy is when I'm able to touch your hands. I love you Ranpha, my honey. I should've grabbed your hand back at the picnic, I should've never complimented on Lushati's smile. You are my only one, the one that I will always love and that will never, ever change!"

I nodded and smiled, well done Tact, that is how you make up for your mistakes.

"Yes! I got it, Tact." Ranpha replied happily. "Because I love you too…I believe in your words, my darling! Angels, let's take them out!"

"Hell yeah!" I replied proudly. "Let's psyche ourselves up and be ready to battle a second time!"

We stayed out in the open as we followed the Elsior through a free pathway we didn't see before and after a long while, we were out on the open space.

Tact's face was on our screens again with the map ready. We were just below the top right and the enemy was at the bottom. There was a big ship down there too called the O' Quesia, that must be Rowil's flagship.

"Okay, Angel Wing. Your top priority is defeating the enemy flagship." Tact said. "Deal with it as quickly as you can."

It was battle time again and we all flew out as the Elsior moved to the top part of the map to get away from danger. Ranpha was out in front this time and we all managed to swarm around Rowil's flagship, despite taking damage from other ships. Soon it was heavily damaged and it began retreating.

"Automated ships are retreating." Coco said. "Wait…there's an incoming transmission from the flagship."

"Open a channel, Almo." Tact replied.

Rowil's face appeared on my screen. "Attention Elsior and the Angel Wing. Take pride in your hollow victory. This is only the beginning." He boomed. "Before I retreat, I have a message for one Angel Wing member. GA-008, a mister Arnold Williams, pilot of the Silver Speeder."

"Hold it!" Tact exclaimed. "What do you want with him?"

"It's okay Tact." I intervened. "Let me handle this…" I looked at Rowil in the eyes. "…how do you know so much about me?"

"The Val-Fasc knows more than you can imagine, we are aware of who you are and where you used to be."

"Used to be…Eden…family…what do you mean?"

He began to smirk. "We are aware of your past…and what happened to your father and your mother sometime afterwards…"

I began to tense up again…how does he know so much?

"How do you know about my mother?!"

"Your father was the leader of a resistance force that tried to put us down so Eden would be free. He had to be eliminated…for it was I…who organised the attack near your home."

I felt like a lightning bolt struck through me…the dream…the attack…the cries from my mother…the attack from the Val-Fasc ships…that laughter…it sounded liked his voice.

I shivered angrily. "S-s-s-so…it was y-y-y-you who…k-k-killed him?!"

"Your emotions…they need refocusing…for you are too weak to face the Val-Fasc alone…and as for your mother, she died of alcohol poisoning. You were then transferred to the Transbaal orphanage."

The anger began to build up inside me as he continued. "It was then that Lady Shatyarn made the difficult choice to erase the memories of your past so that you could work. But there was one setback that we Val-Fasc has missed. You had the gift to be a pilot with the military skills that your father had. Now that you are one with the Angel Wing, we will not repeat that mistake again. This is the secret you wanted to keep hidden, but now everyone knows from your human friends to the Val-Fasc. How does one like you respond?"

There was silence…everyone heard the message, Tact, the Angel Wing, Elsior…what I had wanted to keep a secret was now all out in the open…

It was then that I finally snapped… "YOU MURDERING BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND MADE ME LOSE MY MOTHER!" … "I WILL STRANGLE YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I began crying my eyes out. "THAT WAS MEANT TO BE MY SECRET, I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO KNOW! DAMN YOU, VAL-FASC!"

Rowil smirked, somewhat satisfied with my reaction. "As we expected…your emotions have overwhelmed you, such emotions shown from a human they are amusing, it will be easier to defeat you next time." He added. "If you desire the revenge for your past, come and find my home base and then, you will either finish the fight your father started or I will finish off the last of your family tree…we will be waiting. Hahahaha…"

He cut the transmission and then all of his ships retreated away from us…

"Enemy fleet retreating…" Coco said sadly.

"Angel Wing, return to the Elsior." Tact added who also felt sad.

I couldn't say anything as the others returned to the Elsior with me being the last to go inside the hanger. As we got out, the six girls looked at me…I couldn't look back at them.

"D-d-d-don't say anything, girls!" I cried with a hint of anger. "I need to be alone!"

"Arnold…I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Milfie replied sadly.

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled. "I don't need this right now...hic."

I broke down and ran away from the hanger to the safest place I thought would be safe in, Milfie's room. I laid on her bed and unleashed my tears, unable to decide being angry or upset.

I didn't care about anything else then.

Besides my emotions, my ears were deaf to the galaxy.


	7. Quest For One's Revenge

**StevieBond: So everyone, that last one was a heavy chapter, wasn't it?**

 **Rowil: This story is not worthy of the Val-Fasc.**

 **StevieBond: And you won't be either if you keep moaning like that.**

 **Rowil: I will pay you back, someday...**

 **StevieBond: We'll see...enjoy the story, folks.**

* * *

Quest For One's Revenge

The last two days passed...I had chosen not to come out of Milfie's room during that time, but I also knew that I couldn't stay in here, I had to get out and make some form of recovery.

I woke up with a knot in my stomach so to speak until I went over to the bathroom sink and vomited…great, what a way to start the morning. I washed it away and looked in the mirror. My eyes were a little red, I definitely cried so much during the last few days.

I sighed as I looked at the bed to see Milfie sleeping, she looked really sad and had a few tears. "Poor her, she probably doesn't know what to do and it's beginning to take its toll on our relationship. If I don't find a way to get through this soon, she might start to believe that it's too much and probably break up with me…no, I don't ever want that to happen!"

I left the bathroom and I quietly put on my uniform. I looked back at Milfie… "You may not hear this, but I love you so much, Milfie. I'm really sorry if this is getting too much…but my love for you will never waver." I kissed her cheek. "When we find a way to defeat Rowil, I'll be able to finally put the past to rest and move on with you so we can have our future together."

I held her hand. "I promise you…"

"I…love you too…I will stand by…you." I heard Milfie reply, I think she heard me clearly.

I kissed her hand and left her room. First thing's first, I gotta go to the White Moon. I walked down to the hanger, only Creta was present and she saw me.

"Ohhh…" she said sadly. "…morning Arnold, are you feeling any better?"

I couldn't reply, I was still broken from the message and began to feel upset. Creta walked over and hugged me, I complied by wrapping my arms around her. "I-I-I have been so much b-b-better than right now."

We pulled out of the hug, she looked real down. "I may be useless right now, but is there anything I can do?"

"Could you open the hanger doors and let me fly my Emblem Frame to the White Moon?" I asked. "Lady Shatyarn owes me an explanation. But I understand if-"

"No it's alright." Creta intervened. "There is no way I am refusing your request, I'll open them for you as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you, Creta." I nodded as I walked to my frame and got inside.

With my frame switched on, the hanger doors opened and I flew out carefully and towards the White Moon that was with us for the time being. I arrived at a free hanger dock inside the moon and landed my frame.

"Morning mister Williams." One of the engineering crew workers said. "What brings you here all alone?"

"I'm only here to see Lady Shatyarn, I have a feeling that she is expecting me." I replied. "I know my way around as well so I don't need an escort."

"Alright, please go on ahead."

I walked out of the hanger docks and to the throne room. A few times I've been here in a group, this time I was going alone and for a good reason. When I got inside the throne room, there was Shatyarn who looked at me with worry.

"Oh…morning Arnold." Shatyarn said. "Why are you here to see me alone?"

"It's very personal, but I need to speak to you about it." I replied. "I heard it all from Rowil…is it true about what he said?"

"Hmm, I don't wanna get involved." Noah said. "But I'm curious about this past that the Val-Fasc spoke of. It might hold the key to the future."

I glared at her. "What are you saying, Noah?"

"Arnold…let me explain." Shatyarn said. "When you were brought to the White moon twenty years ago. I indeed made the choice to remove all traces of your past from your memories."

I perked up and began to tense again. "So you're telling me it is true?!"

"There was no other way to keep you focused until you discovered your destiny as a pilot. If there had been another way…another time, I would've considered it."

"But that's no excuse to just erase everything!" I began to raise my voice. "Thanks to you, I can't even remember if I had any birthdays…or what Eden looked like when I was a young toddler!"

"Control yourself, Arnold!" Noah exclaimed. "And before you ask, The Black moon does not have any data on you from twenty years ago as I said before. Since you had been living on The White Moon the whole time."

"Oh what would you know about human feelings?"

Noah began to look annoyed. "What I know right now is that I never knew that you were such a crybaby!"

I gasped angrily, beginning to form tears again. "How dare you speak like that to me?! Do you have any idea what I'm suffering with right now?!"

"You two, stop this pointless argument!" Shatyarn ordered. "Noah, you weren't given permission to speak on this matter. It would be best if you leave yourself out of this."

Noah grunted. "Fine! I'm practically no use to either of you right now, anyway…" she stomped off out of the Throne Room.

Shatyarn sighed. "Arnold, I apologise for Noah's outburst. She hasn't been sleeping well due to working so hard in finding another way to access Library."

"No it's fine…Noah doesn't understand human emotions and right now, it doesn't look like she ever will."

"But putting that aside…I really cannot excuse myself for what I did, but it had to be done."

"So when we were here the day before…you umm…"

"Lied?" Shatyarn looked away. "Yes...I'm very sorry Arnold. I had to lie to you about your past because you weren't ready for the truth." I looked at her angrily. "You were brought here by a surviving member of your father's resistance forces and I was given the full story of what happened."

I remained silent.

"Ever since then, as the years went on, I had been sleeping with fear that one day, your past would come back through eventual means, such as Rowil's message."

"I…I can understand that…and in a way, if it hadn't been for that surviving member, I wouldn't be here now."

"Correct…my apologies will never be enough and I will never be able to repay you for what I did…but what I can give you right now is something for your Emblem Frame."

"Hmm?"

"Do not mention it until the next battle arrives, but I am removing the limiter on your Emblem Frame, you will have the wings present with you from now until The Val-Fasc are defeated."

"So I'll be twice as strong from here on out?"

"Yes…it is all I can do to make it up to you for the past twenty years I've lied to you. As long as you keep focused, you will have your chance to avenge your parents."

I looked at her again and then felt an emotion I hadn't felt for a few days…I smiled.

"Lady Shatyarn…thank you…thank you very much." I walked over to her. "I don't do this a lot, but I think you deserve something in return."

I gave Lady Shatyarn a caring hug which surprised her, but then she smiled and hugged me back…it felt so caring and warm…just like a mother…ahhh, mother…father...

"Sometimes, I wish I was your mother…" Shatyarn said as we pulled out of the hug. "I'm sorry again...I will always be sorry..."

"I think the Angel Wing would say the same about you being like a mother watching over all of us." I replied. "And don't be...you had your reasons and now I can see why."

Shatyarn smiled back. "Alright Arnold. Please return to the Elsior, I heard from Tact Mayers that we will be within range of Rowil's home base soon, thanks to Wein's data that we received."

"I understand Lady Shatyarn…" I nodded. "…after this war is over. We'll pick up from where we left off about my past, I'll be curious about how the last twenty years have been for me by then."

"And I will promise to answer any question you have about it…now please hurry and may the White Moon watch over you."

I nodded one last time before I left the Throne Room, back to the hanger docks and boarded my Frame, flying back to the Elsior and into the hanger. It was nice to be on the White Moon alone, but it's still great to be back on the Elsior.

I walked out of the hanger, greeting Creta with a smile. I should go and check on the other angels and see how they're doing, but first…where's Wein? I walked around the whole ship before I spotted Wein in the gym, I peeked from behind and saw him place something underneath the bench.

"Hmm, at least he's on his own…" I slightly gasped and then came to the conclusion that had been on the tip of my tongue. "…Wein must be a spy!" I gotta go and warn Lushati about this and then warn Tact.

I walked up to the guest room in C-block, I went into Milfie's room first just to be sure and there was something underneath the bed. I picked it up and I couldn't make any headways of it. I kept on to it and placed it in my uniform pocket and went to the guestroom. Knocking on the door and coming in.

"Oh hello Arnold." Lushati said.

"Oh Lushati…did I come in at the wrong time?" I asked.

"No, I just needed to clean my head. I heard about what happened…to think that such a painful moment could happen to someone. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm alright now…anyways, I've come to warn you about something."

"Huh…what is it?"

"It's about your brother, Wein."

"My brother?"

"Yeah…do you remember him clicking his fingers some time ago in the whale room?"

"I'm not sure if I do, why do you ask?"

"Because I saw him place something like this in the gym." I handed it out to her. "I found this one underneath Milfie's bed. Do you know what it is?"

She placed it on a table and analysed it. "It's a wiretap."

I tilted my head slightly. "A wiretap?"

"Think of it as a tracer if you will. These little wiretaps are used to record and store data which is then sent to the Val-Fasc. However, I have never seen one in person before."

"And if there's more than one of these around…then we could be in real trouble before we even realize it."

Suddenly, sirens went off around the ship.

"What's going on?" Lushati asked.

"We must've arrived at Rowil's home base…I've gotta go."

"Alright Arnold, stay strong and avenge who you've lost."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I ran from the room and down to the hanger and I got in first before waiting for the other girls to come in. They were surprised to see me raring to go as the hanger doors opened and we flew out to the open space.

"Arnold, you're okay?" Chitose asked.

"Well girls…I've never been better." I replied, smiling.

"You seem back to normal…did something happen earlier?" Forte asked.

"You'll find out shortly…anyways, let's get prepared to face Rowil's main fleet."

Then speak of the devil, his face appeared on my screen. "So you're finally here, Children of Eden."

"Yeah, pardon us for the intrusion, but you were the one who invited us to come over for dinner." I smirked. "Anyways, you intimidated me to my very core last time, you're not gonna do it again. Because I have a dish named revenge that I will be serving cold and it's got your name on it!"

Rowil laughed. "Your fate is already sealed. You cannot escape any longer. Flee if you want, struggle if you want. I will pave the road forward with your corpses."

"Hold on a second, just before we start…angel wing power, activate!"

Then in a few seconds, the wings around my frame appeared and everyone was shocked.

"Is that the wings?" Ranpha asked, although she felt a little down again.

"Arnold…how come you have the wings?" Milfie asked.

"Ahh, you can thank Lady Shatyarn for that." I replied with determination. "I am fired up and ready to go. With me twice as strong now, I can take on the flagship and end this feud!"

"Arnold, please don't forget about us." Vanilla said.

"I know, girls…I want you all with me for this one. If we can win here, we'll pave the way and continue our journey to Eden."

"Bravo!" Mint praised.

"There's the Arnold we know and love, back with us again." Forte added.

"We can do it, Angels!" Chitose added.

Rowil laughed. "So you have the wing power? That does not matter, for in ten minutes, you will be surrounded by my division forces. Let us end this battle for the control of the galaxy!"

He cut the transmission, I didn't need to remind myself of the mission, eliminate the enemy flagship was all I heard. It was battle time and first up came the enemy fighters and with my wings, they were no match for me. I shot two down whilst Chitose and Mint took out the other two.

Next came the destroyers and two cruisers coming from both sides. Milfie, Forte and Ranpha took care of those, with the combined powers and my restored faith, those automated ships were going down quickly.

All that was left was the flagship, but we had only five minutes left as it was moving towards the Elsior, we had to finish this quick and his flagship was taking a huge beating.

"Girls, my spirit level is maxed, let me end this…" the girls frames flew away leaving to deal with Rowil as his ship began to slow down. "…this is for my family…SPIKE DRIVER!"

My drill roared and charged right at the flagship…drilling the flagship in half…now there was only a short time before it exploded. His face however was still on my screen.

"My fleet!" Rowil exclaimed as he appeared to be bleeding a little. "How could this have happened…I invited you to an opening but my plan should have annihilated you…"

"You underestimated the power of hope, Rowil." I replied as I flew my frame away from the flagship. "Your arrogance and statements of what the Val-Fasc are was your downfall…and on a personal note, you had this coming for the last twenty years!"

"I see…I gave you too great an opening…I do not hate you. Mister Arnold Williams, you have fulfilled your revenge alone."

I smirked. "Damn straight."

"Be proud, for you truly are worthy of the Val-Fasc. But soon, you and the rest of the Angel Wing and The Elsior will face our leader and you will fall…hahahahahahaha…"

And then the flagship exploded, took long enough for that to blow up.

"We did it, girls!" I exclaimed. "We won, the number two of the Val-Fasc is gone!"

"Yeah…we won, but something doesn't feel right." Ranpha replied.

"I think so too." Mint added. "There's something wrong here."

"The five divisions Rowil mentioned…they didn't arrive." Chitose said.

"Oh yeah, maybe they stopped moving after the flagship was destroyed." I replied.

"If so, that would be good." Vanilla said.

"Angel Wing. Return to the ship for now, good work." Tact said.

"Got it Tact, we're coming back." Milfie replied.

We flew back to the hangers and as I got out of my frame, I waited for the others to come to me with a smile. "Hi girls…as you can see I'm fully back to my old self."

"So I can see…you finally got what you waited for." Forte said. "Anyways, we wanted to say that we're sorry for what you had to go through."

"Yes, what we all heard was truly upsetting." Mint added. "But it's over now."

"It sure is." I replied. "Milfie, I didn't mean to put you through so much."

She held my hand. "It's okay Arnold…you can move on now and you're still with me, right?"

"Yeah…always." I looked at Ranpha. "Are you okay, Ranpha?"

"Huh…I'm alright." She replied. "Believe me, I'm really happy that you got your revenge. That Val-Fasc murderer never saw it coming."

"Thank you all, girls…I love you all so much!" I replied.

We all got into a group hug with me hugging Milfie close to me and sharing a kiss.

Things were going to be much better from now on…onwards to Eden!


	8. Sudden Disaster

**StevieBond: Hello, today is a new day for a chapter.**

 **Arnold: I feel so happy right now!**

 **StevieBond: Because of what happened in the last chapter, right?**

 **Arnold: Well, isn't that obvious?**

 **StevieBond: Perhaps so...anyways, follow and fave if you like, enjoy.**

* * *

Sudden Disaster

I was in the tea lounge with the girls and after fulfilling my desire for revenge, I decided to tell them my dream and how my past may hold a key to the future as well as what Lady Shatyarn told me in detail. I didn't feel any pain this time and I had my arm around Milfie's waist the whole time.

The girls looked at me with small smiles, but with some feelings of sadness.

"So that's how things are?" Ranpha asked. "In that case, I better tell you in return what happened to me while you were at the White Moon."

"Yeah, explain."

Ranpha took a deep breath. "When Tact and I were in the middle of talking about wanting to touch and showing our love for each other, Wein came along and talked to me about feelings and that if I couldn't touch, I would lose sight of what love is."

"So in other words, was he trying to manipulate you?"

"I don't think so…you all know that I can't help wanting to touch if I want to show any or all of you how much I care."

"Yeah...we know that." Forte replied.

"Since we're all being so open…I might as well tell you what's been going on with me." Chitose said.

"Oh, that's new." Milfie replied. "So what is it?"

Chitose began looking away, smiling and starting to blush. "Well umm…I-I-I-I-I am…s-s-s-seeing s-s-someone…"

The girls gasped, but I didn't…I had a feeling this was going somewhere.

"Oh my!" Mint responded. "That's not like you, Chitose."

"Well that is positive gossip." Forte added. "Who is this guy you're seeing?"

"You're glowing red." Vanilla pointed out.

"Tell us, Chitose, please?" Milfie asked.

"A-a-a-alright…" Chitose replied, blushing in bright red. "…his name is…Clayton and he's the leader of the maintenance crew team."

"Ooooh, this is all good stuff." Ranpha commented. "A maintenance crew worker and a pilot."

"Sounds quite familiar, doesn't it, Arnold?" Mint teased.

"You know me too well, Mint." I replied, giggling. "But anyways, Clayton and I go way back, he's one of my oldest friends since I first came to the Elsior."

"Yes, Clayton mentioned a bit about that." Chitose replied who was still blushing. "But my first impression of him is that he's a little mysterious and that made me feel interested and I wanted to know more."

"Mysterious, eh?" Forte asked. "Well I can believe a guy like that."

"So far, we've been getting along very well, but we haven't found some real time yet. We're hoping that when we arrive at Eden…he might…take me out on a date." She twiddled her fingers and looked away, feeling shy.

"Ohhh wow!" Milfie exclaimed. "That sounds romantic."

"I feel jealous." Vanilla added. "But I'm also happy."

"Thank you, girls." Chitose replied. "I hope this continues to go well for me."

"Then that'll be three members of the Angel Wing taken…we're all growing up and finding our partners aren't we?" Forte laughed.

"Speaking of Eden, I wonder how far away we are from the home planet now." I said. "We may have beaten the enemy commander, but that doesn't mean his division forces are gonna give up. They'll still try to stop us."

"Yes agreed, I hope Tact realizes this too." Chitose replied.

"Hmmm…Tact…" Ranpha sighed.

"Oh…Ranpha." I said, looking at her. "Whatever Wein said to you, just ignore it, okay? You show your appreciation to everyone who you care and love in your own way."

She began to show a smile. "Yeah…yeah Arnold, you're right...thanks."

Sirens went across the ship…is it battle time already?

I stood up. "Looks like we have trouble again…we better go and finish off whatever is left of Rowil's fleet."

"Agreed, let's go, angels." Forte replied.

We ran to the hanger and got into our frames, the doors opened and out we flew into the open space. I quickly looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary, until the radar came on my screen with Tact's face.

"This is the current situation, the Elsior is located here." I heard Lester said. "The enemy fleet is deployed here." Hmm, quite a few ships around the bottom left and a new huge ship behind it. "This new ship…it's a carrier. It might be the flagship and controlling all the others. We've scanned for life and they're still all automated."

"Okay, Angel Wing." Tact said. "Attack their flagship while taking care of the enemies that try to approach the Elsior."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Lester asked.

"Even though the enemy's lost their commander, do not take their numbers or strength lightly. And we must protect the White Moon as well. Don't let your guard down for a moment!"

"Leave it to us." Milfie replied.

"Yeah…I got it…it'll be okay." Ranpha added.

"Very wise command, Tact. It's all about staying focused and carrying on, even when their commander is gone." I said.

Suddenly, I heard Ranpha yell and I saw her Emblem Frame beginning to move at a slow pace.

"Emergency!" Coco exclaimed. "The Kung-Fu Fighter took off!"

"What's the matter, Ranpha?" Tact asked.

"I don't know!" Ranpha exclaimed. "I didn't do anything, the Kung-Fu Fighter just started moving and I can't control it at all!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"Ranpha, stay calm and recheck the control systems." Mint said.

"It's no good!" she replied. "It's not listening to my controls at all!"

I checked the radar. "More bad news…new automated ships have just arrived from all sides!"

"Their reinforcements trapped us in a pincer attack!" Lester exclaimed. "Damn it! We were stupid!"

"More importantly, what do we do about Ranpha?" Milfie asked.

"Dammit…" Tact sighed. "…come on, think! What should I do?!"

"Tact, snap out of it!" Forte exclaimed.

He shook his head. "New plan, top priority is protecting the Kung-Fu Fighter! We must get Ranpha back no matter what!"

"So we're gonna have to split up and concentrate our attacks on the ships that will come near us whilst keeping Ranpha safe." I said. "But our main objective should be to destroy the automated carrier. That should force the remaining enemy ships to retreat or shut down."

"Yes Arnold, that is our objective now, Angel Wing engage!"

"Yes sir!"

The battle begun and with my wings present, I proceeded to take out the two fighters from the south whilst the Elsior moved to guard the runaway Kung-Fu Fighter.

Soon they were gone and I turned my frame around and to the right where a few destroyers were coming in range whilst the other girls were dealing with the ships coming behind the Elsior.

Two destroyers were taken out and my spirit level was maxed. "SPIKE DRIVER!" I launched my drill right the cruiser and it was torn in half, destroying it instantly. We all regrouped as the runaway Emblem Frame was now moving towards where the carrier is.

We didn't have much time left, we went straight to the carrier, dealing with the fighters that were protecting it until they were gone. I felt Milfie's power from nearby, so I moved out of the way.

"HYPER CANNON!" She yelled, taking out the carrier. That threat was out of the way.

"Enemy carrier destroyed." Coco said. "No more reinforcements coming."

"What's Ranpha's condition?!" Tact asked.

"She's still out of control!" Almo replied. "We can't override the controls from here either!"

"Wait…I'm seeing a Chrono Drive developing around Ranpha's frame!" I exclaimed. "If that is activated, then you know what will happen…"

"Lester, transfer control of the firing systems to me…I have to do this…" Tact sighed, "…all Emblem Frames! Evacuate from the Elsior's line of fire immediately!"

"Yes, sir." Forte replied.

We moved out of the way and flew back to behind the Elsior.

"I'm sorry…forgive me, Ranpha!"

The Elsior's laser cannons fired at the Kung-Fu Fighter, causing it to stop instantly, before tiny explosions came out. I heard a loud female scream…I felt the pain from inside my frame.

"Emblem Frame shutdown confirmed." Coco said.

"Tact…you made the right decision." Lester commented. "This was the only way."

"As commander…it was right…" he replied sadly. "…but I'm Ranpha's boyfriend…I attacked her…"

"Tact…there was nothing else you could've done." I said. "This has Val-Fasc written all over it…we'll get those bastards who did this."

"Angel Wing…return to the Elsior, I'll send an emergency crew to rescue Ranpha and the Emblem Frame."

"Understood." Forte replied.

"Allow me to help at least…" I said as I moved my frame to the Kung-Fu Fighter and went behind it before slowly moving the shut-down frame to the Elsior until it was beside the hanger. I flew mine back in and watched as Ranpha's frame was brought in.

There were a medical team with Doctor Cera who brought Ranpha to the infirmary. It was shocking and somewhat devastating that this happened. If that had been Milfie's frame…no, I don't ever wanna think about that 'what if' scenario!

Sometime later, we were outside the infirmary with Tact and Milfie was in shock.

"Doctor Cera!" she exclaimed. "How is she?!"

"Calm down, Milfie." Cera replied. "It's alright. There are no physical injuries on her, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Tact couldn't say anything, he looked shattered…I know how he feels.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Vanilla asked.

"Right now, I think it would be best if we could transfer her to the White Moon, she'll be safe there."

"I understand…that would be best." Tact replied.

"In any case, we should let you have your time with Ranpha." I said. "Excuse us."

We walked away from the Infirmary and to the tea lounge. As soon as I put my arm around Milfie, she began feeling upset. I held her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"Come on you all." Cera said. "At least she's unharmed, she'll bounce back soon."

"We know…it's just that…we're still in shock." Mint replied.

"To think that an Emblem Frame could suddenly malfunction like that." Forte said.

"Wait, isn't that Wein walking by?" Chitose asked as Wein walked past us.

"He's…smiling." Vanilla added.

"Why is he smiling at a time like this?" Milfie asked. "That smile doesn't seem right."

"Yeah...to be honest girls…I've been very suspicious of Wein ever since he set foot on the Elsior." I said. "I don't think he's what he appears to be."

"What do you mean?" Forte asked.

"I'm not even sure myself. Maybe if I ask Lushati, I might get some answers."

"Lushati? That's not a bad idea." Mint commented.

"Angel Wing… please help escort Ranpha to the White Moon's infirmary. We're docking at the White Moon shortly." Almo said over the speakers.

"I'll go and ask her." I said. "Give Ranpha my best wishes too."

"We will…we'll be back shortly." Chitose replied.

The girls left the lounge and I left afterwards, walking up to the guest room. But when I walked in, there was no sign of her. However I did notice a piece of paper sticking out underneath the bed. There was a pen beside too, looks like she wrote something down.

I picked them up and read the letter.

 _Dear Arnold._

 _I hope you find this letter because it's important._

 _I began to feel curious about my brother, Wein. While you and the other Angels were battling the Val-Fasc, I chose to follow him without being seen and I saw him place another wiretap in the commander's room. The more I think about it, the more I am starting to agree with what you said._

 _With me as the administrator of Library, there's no one else that I can't suspect being a Val-Fasc on the Elsior then Wein. I have arrived at the conclusion that he is indeed a spy for the Val-Fasc. He may be planning to sabotage any hope you all have of reaching Eden and defeating the Val-Fasc._

 _I don't know what he's going to do, but I have a bad feeling that I'm going to be forced to play along with his games, like hypnotism. By the time you read this, I'm already off the Elsior with Wein. He may be after the White Moon, but I know that Lady Shatyarn and Lady Noah will stop that._

 _Which may lead to a back-up plan, but what that is, I do not know. But regardless, I ask of you and everyone else…please save me and save Eden when you arrive._

 _You are my home planet's last surviving hope…and yours._

 _Lushati_

I put the letter down…I took a seat on the bed, sinking in what she wrote. Wein sure was smart in planning this all out. Maybe he had something to do with Ranpha's Emblem Frame as well.

But what about his back-up plan… just then, the Elsior shook and I nearly got thrown off the bed. "Woah! What the heck was that?!" I exclaimed.

Then another shook happened…and sirens went off…suddenly I was called to the bridge, I had to put aside what Lushati wrote to one side, something else was going on.

"The Angel Wing's here." Forte said as we arrived on the bridge. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, someone's stolen Unit #7." Tact replied.

"Unit #7?!" Milfie gasped.

Mint was surprised. "Then, you mean the Chrono Break Cannon…"

"Who could have done that?" Vanilla asked.

"To begin with, there should not be any here that can fly Emblem Frames besides us." Chitose added.

I already had a suspect in my head…Wein.

"We're going to get the details now." Tact replied. "Open a channel to the White Moon…Noah, Lady Shatyarn, what can you tell us about Unit #7 being stolen?"

"Please forgive me." Shatyarn replied. "I accept full responsibility."

"There's no worrying about it right now." Noah said. "Unit #7 and the Chrono Break Cannon have undeniably been stolen. Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to bring them back."

"I know…we could not believe it either. But the ones who stole Unit #7 are Lushati and Wein."

I nodded my head…so that was his back-up plan.

"That's not all." Noah added. "Something happened on the White Moon before that…they attempted to hijack the White Moon's systems."

"Fortunately, Noah and I were able to stop them. But if we had noticed even a moment later, it could've been…"

"Catastrophic?" I asked. "Yeah, I came to that word too."

"Is it really possible for someone to simply take over the White Moon?" Mint asked.

"Well since Lushati is the administrator of Library, it would be possible for her to try and hack the White Moon." I replied. "But the way I see it…I don't think she would do that intentionally, unless she was forced to by someone."

Everyone looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Tact asked.

I just realized then, it was time to reveal what I had discovered. So I told them about my suspicions on Wein and how by clicking his fingers, he can hypnotise Lushati to follow his orders before concluding that he is a spy for the Val-Fasc.

"…and that's how it is. I also think a thorough search of the entire ship is needed, Wein may have left wiretaps across the Elsior, meaning that anything we say on here gets sent to the Val-Fasc as transmitted information."

"Wiretaps is no laughing matter." Lester replied. "I'll get the maintenance crew to do a check, over the ship in a moment."

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Tact asked.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I wanted to warn you about this sooner, but we were so busy dealing with my…issue as well as what happened to Ranpha. I didn't get the chance to tell you."

Tact sighed. "Honestly…I don't want to believe it, I don't even want to think about it."

"But why did this happen?" Vanilla asked.

"Awww…I don't get it at all." Milfie added.

"It's okay." I replied. "I'm sure that once we find Unit #7, we'll be able to see Wein clearly for who he really is."

"In any case, we can't let them get away with Unit #7 and the Chrono Break Cannon, right?" Tact asked.

"Yeah, that's one toy we can't afford to give away." Forte replied.

"Don't forget." Shatyarn reminded. "Arnold, you still have the angel wing power to use when you find Unit #7. Everybody, please take care."

Transmission was ended.

"Thanks for the reminder, Shatyarn." I replied to myself, smiling. "As for Wein and Lushati, there's only one place that they'll be going now that they have Unit #7."

"Eden…" Lester replied.

"Yes, from tracing their wake, Unit #7 seems to be heading towards Eden." Coco added.

Tact hummed. "A small mercy for us is that Unit #7 shouldn't have very much energy stored in it. If we continue in Chrono Drive, we should be able to catch up."

"But before then, we should prepare ourselves, we'll be going up against an Emblem Frame like no other." I warned.

"We can't lose our nerve." Milfie added. "Since Ranpha's not here, we've got to work even harder.

Chitose nodded. "We must stand united so that we can smile when Ms. Ranpha wakes up."

Tact stood up, looking proud and determined. "All right. Engage Chrono Drive. Let's catch up to Unit #7 as fast as we can."

"Yes, sir." Coco replied. "Engaging Chrono Drive!"


	9. Wein's True Colours

**StevieBond: So folks, are you enjoying this so far, I know I asked it before.**

 **Mint: Well why are you asking that again?**

 **StevieBond: Just to fill up this segment, that's all.**

 **Forte: No offence, but you need new humour material.**

 **Vanilla: Variety is a spice of life.**

 **StevieBond: Okay girls, we need to talk about that...enjoy this one, readers.**

* * *

Wein's True Colours

We travelled onwards in pursuit of Unit #7 whilst the White Moon chose to stay far away from combat in case of any further nasty tricks by the Val-Fasc.

We were sat in the lounge together, as much as we tried to take our minds off what had happened and I could tell by the faces of the others that we really did try, we just couldn't keep our spirits up.

"Hey Angel Wing. I thought you'd all be here." Tact said as he joined us. "Heeey, what's the matter, where's the usual spirit?"

Milfie perked up who I held hands with. "Oh…what are you doing here, Tact?"

"I came all the way here just to see you all."

"Feeling lonely?" Forte asked, bluntly.

Tact groaned. "Ugh, why would you…"

"That's simple." Mint replied. "Everybody who came here feels that way."

Chitose and Vanilla were silent…and so was I.

"We're all thinking the same thing." Forte said.

"About Ranpha?" Tact asked.

I nodded.

"However, since we're all here for the same reason, it doesn't work very well." Mint said.

"In the end, all we can talk about is Ms. Ranpha and then we feel even lonelier." Chitose added.

"Alright girls." I intervened. "I'm depressed too, but I'm getting a little sick of it."

"Arnold?" Vanilla gasped.

Milfie began to smile. "Yeah…you're right. By the time we finish and go back, she'll already be up. And then I'll tell her that it's not fair for her to sleep while we all had to work."

"Indeed, I can see it already." Forte replied.

"Heheheh." Mint giggled. "You do have the longest relationship with her."

"Yeah, you're right Milfie." Tact said. "Ranpha's not gone. I'm sure Lady Shatyarn and Noah are taking care of her."

"You're right, if it's them, then she'll be okay." Chitose added.

"Okay, it looks like we're feeling a little better now." I said. "So how long will it be before we're close to Unit #7?"

"Oh yeah, we may be about to Drive Out soon." Tact replied. "In which case…"

"We've gotta be ready." I finished.

"Yeah, when we Drive Out, stay vigilant." Tact smiled and left the lounge.

With our new found hope to win, we walked to the hanger and checked on our Emblem Frames.

"Angel Wing, prepare to take off!" Almo said.

Looks like it's time, we got into our frames, the doors opened and we flew out immediately and kept our frames in front of the Elsior.

"It hasn't started yet, everybody." Tact said who appeared on our screen. "But don't let your guard down."

"Sure thing, we've finally got our invitation to our date then?" Forte asked.

"Almo, hail Unit #7."

"Opening a channel." Almo replied.

"On our screen too, please?" I asked. "I think we all deserve to hear what Wein has to say."

"Understood, all Angel Wing are on the channel."

Wein's face appeared on our screen. "Fancy meeting again, Tact." He said. "Ahh and I see the rest of you are doing well too."

"No thanks to you." Tact replied.

"Oh am I imagining things, I do believe that you seem to be missing someone important to you, Tact."

"Wein, as happy as I am to see you again. We don't have time for this."

Wein began to smirk. "I didn't expect to see you here either."

"Then let's both talk quickly…let's hear it. Who are you?"

"Tact…why do you waste my time asking questions that one of your Angel Wing members already knows the answers to?"

"Wow..." I said. "I can smell the words of your arrogance from here. But you are correct…how nice of you to admit what you really are so easily."

"What I really am…then there's no need for anyone to talk about that anymore."

"Then next question, Wein." Tact said. "How is Lushati?"

"You're worried…about my 'sister'? Yes, my 'sister' is right here." He presented an image of Lushati and her eyes were different. No wait, those are the same coloured eyes when I saw them in the Whale Room.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "You hypnotised her so she would follow your orders blindly."

"Hypnotised?" Chitose asked. "Just like… a doll?"

"Humans calling one of their own a doll." Wein smirked. "How cruel, but you're right."

"Then I have a question too." I said. "Is she important to you?"

"Why yes…she's an indispensable tool for advancing my plans."

"A tool?" Vanilla asked.

"That's horrible." Mint added.

"I met someone before, someone who called people tools." Tact said. "And do you know what happened to her?"

"Yes, I know it well." Wein replied. "A woman who was ambitious beyond her place, a blind fool once called Nefuria."

"That's all the proof we need." I said. "You are one of the Val-Fasc!"

Wein laughed. "But even such a woman had some use. Nefuria's destruction taught us something…the one who could drive away what she had…in other words, you, Tact."

"So you are a Val-Fasc, eh?" Tact asked. "You came to us using Lushati…and lying about being brother and sister?"

"The trick to telling a convincing lie is to season it with a dash of truth. When I tempted you with some delicious truth as I planned, it became easier for you to accept us."

I had to bite my tongue…he was right, he's got a lot of guts to say that.

"Then what happened to Ranpha's Emblem Frame, was also you're doing?" Tact asked.

"Yes…Emblem Frames were made by Eden. Using knowledge from Library, it can be done without leaving any trace."

"Why Ranpha?!"

"Because of you two…the driving force that defeated Nefuria…once I knew the strength of the bond between you two, I knew I had to eliminate it."

"But you forgot about the bond between me and Milfie." I intervened. "Or was I not worthy enough for you?"

"What kind of ridiculous question is that?" Wein laughed. "You weren't the one piloting Unit #7, so I had no use for you. Besides, watching you crumble when Rowil revealed your past was incredibly satisfying."

"You cocky son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Arnold, control yourself." Forte replied.

I sighed. "But as for Lushati…why the interruptions between Tact and Ranpha?"

"That was just an experiment." Wein explained. "No…simple child's play. However, interestingly it did have quite an admirable effect. Really, the heart has such an interesting power."

"Apparently, we were just dancing on his strings." Forte said.

"And I was the only one who saw right through it when I made my investigation." I added.

"I am forced to accept that." Mint said.

"You have all proven the impossible power of the heart." Wein replied. "The Emblem Frames and the Chrono Break Cannon… I truly reaped a bountiful harvest."

"Oh really now?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "And as for Admiral Rowil?"

"Ah yes, thank you for defeating him, he was in my way…now you also know why his division forces didn't arrive. I wanted to see the power of your angel wings in action and succeed so I could learn from it."

"That just proves what Noah was talking about, you Val-Fasc…every one of you seeks power by stealing from others…just like how you stole Unit #7 when Rowil was put out of the way."

"Very smart, Arnold…if you weren't human, you would make an honourable addition to the Val-Fasc."

"Wait…wasn't Rowil on your side?" Tact asked.

"Formally, but well…this is how we are….now then, I do believe I have a reward for you."

"In other words, you wanna face us all by yourself?" I asked. "You're very brash, I'll give you that."

"Indeed, I think it's possible. Your strongest pilot isn't with you."

"Do not look down on us." Chitose said. "Even without Ms. Ranpha, we will be your opponent."

"Was that a tremble in your voice?"

"Wein…you have crossed over the line to the point of no return." I said. "We beat Rowil when all of us were together. We are the Angel Wing and we are stronger than you are. So I believe you already have a question for us."

"You want me to surrender?"

"Indeed." Tact replied. "If you surrender now, you won't be harmed."

Wein laughed. "Oh by the way, I am so very sorry." He spoke sarcastically.

I checked my radar…a Val-Fasc fleet!

"Rowil prepared not five…but six…apparently I seem to have made a mistake."

Tact sighed. "A lie in the middle of a truth…you have been plotting this from the very beginning."

"Doesn't matter to us, Wein." I said. "We'll beat that fleet and then we'll come after you. I have my angel wings, you can't even power up Unit #7 the way Tact and Ranpha did, so what are you gonna do about it?"

Wein smirked again. "Will you say that again after you see this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you my pride and joy."

He clicked his fingers, Lushati yelled and a bright light appeared…when it faded away, we saw Unit #7…with wings! No way! Impossible!

Everyone was speechless, but my voice still had strength. "So you're able to make the wings appear too…well, big whoop, Wein! Wanna fight about it?"

"You are too amusing, Arnold…human hearts are indeed fascinating. But they are far too unstable and fragile. I do not need something so imperfect, that was the conclusion I came to."

"And that's how you're controlling her?"

"This circlet does not only brainwash her, but lets me control the very heart of her soul…now let me re-introduce myself."

His face now showed engraved marks, similar to Rowil…now he looked like a true Val-Fasc.

"I am Wein of the Val-Fasc, head of the special fleet under the senate's direct command…and a one of a kind spy as Arnold puts it…now let us begin, Tact Mayers! The Transbaal Empire's greatest trump card…Tact Mayers and the Angel Wing, show me how you can fight without Ranpha Franboise."

He cut the transmission…this was going to get ugly very shortly, an enemy fleet and a powered up Unit #7 against us. We were gonna need to bring all we had. The objective is to cause enough damage to Unit #7 to bring it to a halt.

The battle had begun…The Elsior moved to the top left whilst we charged at Unit #7, thankfully the automated fleet was still far away from us. I unleashed my weapons, but it seems Unit #7 has a lot of protection, it was going to take more than just me to bring it down. Just as the enemy ships were halfway towards us, we had done just enough to damage Unit #7, it was a quick battle, but it was over.

Wein's face appeared on our screens. "You truly are the Hero of the Empire, Tact Mayers. I did not expect you to be able to fight so well against the full power of an Emblem Frame."

"Now that you've seen how powerful we are, why don't you just surrender?" I asked.

"No, that won't do…well, woman. Do it again!"

Lushati yelled and suddenly, the wings came back on Unit #7!

"This woman still has enough strength left to bring out the wings of light. Do you know what you must do if you wish to stop me, Tact Mayers?"

Tact sighed with sadness. "Angel Wing…withdraw…let Unit #7 go."

"Roger." Forte replied.

"Indeed, that is the choice of those with a heart." Wein said. "Now then, I will return to Eden. I think I've bought enough time."

"What does that mean?" Tact asked.

Just then another enemy fleet appeared from far behind us…

"I do thank you for our long conversation, Tact Mayers. And Arnold, you have been very entertaining…I look forward to seeing you all again when the White Moon falls."

"That's not gonna happen!" I exclaimed.

"If we don't survive this, we can't do anything about Unit #7." Milfie said.

I began seeing some beam light coming from Unit #7…not good!

"Girls!" I yelled. "Scramble away…Unit #7 is about to fire!"

The girls gasped but we all flew away…just in time too to witness the Chrono Break Cannon fire on the Elsior…however it was still standing, even if it was looking a little damaged. Unit #7 was already gone…we had no chance to catch up with it now.

"Girls…are you all alright?" I asked.

The girls replied in their own way, shocked and catching their breaths.

"Everybody's okay, thank goodness." Tact said. "Angel Wing, listen to what I have to say. Ranpha's waiting for us to come back!"

"That's right!" Milfie replied. "If she woke up without us there, then she'd be in a really bad mood."

"Indeed so and then we must have her make up for it." Mint added. "We've all had to work while she slept in."

Forte chuckled. "Hehe, sounds like fun's waiting for us back on the White Moon."

"We will not hold back." Vanilla said.

"I will go back hungry." Chitose added.

"We've got no choice but to break out." I said. "So good choice of words, Tact."

A radar showed up on my screen. Our Elsior is just above the middle left part and the huge enemy fleet is at the bottom right…if we're going to survive, we'll have to break through here and escape the combat area.

"If the Elsior can reach this position, we'll be able to withdraw." Tact said. "Angel Wing, protect the Elsior until then. Stay as close as possible while you fight."

I nodded and then the battle began. We stayed with the Elsior as we kept our eyes peeled for enemy ships that came near us. A few fighters and destroyers were approaching, but thanks to my wings, I was still able to take them down.

Cruisers and carriers were within reach as we moved closer to the target point, now the carriers were fighting back, but I wasn't gonna go down.

"STRIKE BURST!" Forte yelled, unleashing her special on one of the carriers.

"FLIER DANCE!" Mint yelled as the cruisers were gone.

"HYPER CANNON!" Milfie yelled as well. That other carrier was gone…now the way was clear.

We reached the target point and retreated…then we saw another huge group of ships coming in.

"Oh crap…no wait…it's our allies!" I exclaimed. "And look at them go, the Val-Fasc are retreating!"

"Angel Wing, return to the Elsior." Tact said. "Good work."

"To be honest Tact, I don't think we should be thanked for this. Even with my wings, we weren't able to fill the hole Ranpha left."

"No, you all did really well. So hurry back and get some rest."

"Yes sir." Forte replied.

We flew our frames to the Elsior and inside the hanger. As we got out, I took a look at our frames…we took one heck of a beating, those frames aren't going anywhere…looks like Clayton will have his work cut out when his crew sees this.

"At least we'll be going back to the White Moon." I said to the girls. "But I have to admit…that was kinda frightening, what we had to go through just then."

Milfie jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my back and her arms around my neck. "Arnold…I'm so glad you're safe." She sniffed.

We all got into a group hug…that had to be the closest battle we came to losing. At least we'll be getting a well-earned rest as well as be safe in the White Moon for now.


	10. Personal Struggle

**StevieBond: New day, new chapter, ain't I good to you?**

 **Chitose: Your kindness in writing...is wonderful.**

 **Clayton: Hey, when am I gonna be in this story again?**

 **StevieBond: Soon Clayton, very soon...just sit down. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Personal Struggle

The next day arrived…it was already early afternoon. I opened my eyes to see Milfie…and she was lying beside me with her head by the bottom part of my neck. Was she sleeping with me in my guest room this whole time?

I moved a little and she moved her arms around me…okay, I guess I'm not going anywhere for now…oh well, we're both lucky that we can still share our love after that horrible battle with Unit #7 yesterday.

"Zzz…Ranpha…" I heard her mumble.

Oh yeah…I wonder if Ranpha has woken up yet but more importantly, how is she going to react when she finds out about Wein's true self and how Lushati is being controlled by him. At least I was close to see right through him but everyone else felt they were deceived by his lie in the middle of a truth as he puts it.

My stomach growled, I needed breakfast so I very gently moved Milfie's arms away and laid her resting in my bed as I got out of it. I quickly changed into my uniform and cleared my face. The last few days have been really rough for me, but I had a feeling that there would be more problems coming our way.

"The Elsior has docked on the White Moon." Almo said through the speakers.

Looks like the others will have to get up as I looked back and Milfie began to wake.

"Morning…Arnold." She said, rubbing her eyes. "I must've been really tired."

I nodded. "I think we all were from yesterday…and this is the first time you've slept in my bed."

Milfie perked up. "Oh, I couldn't sleep alone last night…I wanted to be close to you."

"Me too…I'm really happy you did." I hugged her. "Now I think we should get some breakfast before we go to the White Moon."

She nodded, walking out of my room and into hers to get changed whilst I waited outside. She came back out in her uniform, took my hand and walked to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Arnold…Milfie." Chitose called. "Over here."

We smiled and sat by then. "Morning girls, good to see you're all doing better."

"Yeah, a lot better than yesterday." Mint sighed.

"It was horrible…" Vanilla added silently.

"I know the feeling…I wonder how Ranpha will feel when she finds out about Wein."

"You had that thought too?" Forte asked. "Well anyways, we should get our breakfast before doing anything else."

We nodded as we got what we wanted for breakfast and after several minutes, I felt refreshed and just in time too. Tact came along.

"Morning angels." He said. "We have to go to the Throne Room, Lady Shatyarn is waiting for us."

We nodded, we got up and left the cafeteria, walking through the hanger and down a stairway to the White Moon space docks, finishing at the Throne room.

"Ahh, finally back at the White Moon." Tact said.

"Welcome Back." Noah replied who was there with Shatyarn.

"Noah…you're here to greet us?"

"I hear that the Elsior and Emblem Frames are completely wrecked."

Tact sighed. "Sorry, Noah…we weren't able to get back Unit #7 and the Chrono Break Cannon."

"So I see…whatever, nothing we can do about it. They got the better of us this time. Be glad we escaped with our lives."

"Yeah…what about Ranpha?"

Noah showed a little smile. "Ranpha Franboise has woken up."

Tact began to liven up. "Really!?" He was then shoved by Milfie.

"Ranpha woke up? Really, Noah!?" she asked.

"Do I look like the kind of person who lies?" Noah asked back.

"Thank goodness, I was really worried about her." Chitose said.

"Don't cry, Chitose." Forte replied. "Ranpha probably thought it was like nothing at all."

"Where is she right now?" Mint asked.

"There were no physical problems." Noah replied. "She's in a normal room now at the end of block D4."

"I know where that is." I responded. "This way."

I grabbed Milfie's hand and ran with her and Chitose and the others caught up, running to block D4. We stopped outside a door and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay girls, here it goes." I opened the door and there was Ranpha, standing up and looking well, even fully recovered. "Ranpha."

She looked at us. "Oh…Arnold, I'm happy to see you!" she walked over and shared a friendly hug.

"Ranpha!" Milfie exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her long-time friend.

"Milfie!" Ranpha replied happily. "And the rest of you angels, I'm so happy to see you all again."

"You're looking well rested." Forte said.

"So much happiness." Vanilla added.

"Ms. Ranpha! I am so glad for you." Chitose said.

"Now we're all back together again!" Mint added happily.

"Geez, you really made us all worry, Ranpha." Milfie complained, pulling out of the hug with Ranpha.

"Seriously, do you know how rough we had it while you were napping?" Forte asked, tapping on her head.

"I know, please stop tapping my head." Ranpha replied. "You're messing up my hair."

"Good grief, worried about your hair." Mint teased. "You must already be fully recovered. Then I'll do it too, tap, tap."

"You stop it too, Mint!"

Milfie and Vanilla began tapping as well…I just stood aside and laughed on the inside.

"Ms. Vanilla, aren't you enjoying tapping her a little much?" Chitose asked.

"Well, you know Ranpha." I said. "We were all really worried about you."

"You won't do ever that again?" Milfie asked.

"Everybody…I'm sorry I worried you." Ranpha replied. "And…thank you."

"We are your friends." Vanilla said. "It is only natural."

"Yes, that is correct." Mint added.

Just then, Tact walked in seeing Ranpha several feet away. "Ranpha…"

"Tact…"

Milfie had stars in her eyes again. "Wow! A couple being reunited. My heart's kind of racing."

"Well allow me to settle you down." I smirked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Ranpha…um…I'm sorry." Tact said to her. "What happened to you back then…I'm sure that was my fault."

She looked down a little. "No, it wasn't. I think I was thinking about myself a little too much too…"

The two of them walked closer and ended in an embrace, both able to hold each other again with no interruptions this time. No Wein or Lushati to get involved, that reminded me, we had to talk to Ranpha about that.

Suddenly, Ranpha began to shake and tremble as they held on.

"Umm girls…I don't think that's a normal reaction to an embrace." I commented.

"Nooooo!" Ranpha yelled and she suddenly pulled out an uppercut to Tact's face.

"Gwaaaah!" Tact yelled as he flew back near a wall.

"Tact!" Chitose exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Mint asked.

"Ranpha's right hook caught Tact straight in the face and slammed him against the wall…" Forte explained. "…what strength."

"What's the matter, Ranpha?" Milfie asked. "Why'd you suddenly punch him?"

"Eh? My hand just moved on its own." She replied.

"Are you okay, Tact?" Vanilla asked.

"I think so…" Tact replied. "…umm does that mean that you're mad at me after all?"

"Uh…no." Ranpha said.

"Your shoulders seem a little stiff." He walked towards her.

"No Tact, wait!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

"N-nooooooooo!" Ranpha yelled as she punched him away again.

I sighed. "I was going to say that just because it happened once, doesn't mean it isn't going to happen again."

"What are you saying?" Tact asked as he got back up.

"I think we may have a new problem here…as if we don't have enough problems as it is."

"A new problem?"

"You should go and ask Lady Shatyarn and Noah about this. They might be able to explain this situation."

"Maybe I should, but I can't leave Ranpha like this."

"It's okay, we'll take care of her." I assured. "Cause she seems to accept contact with us just fine."

Tact hummed sadly. "Hmmm…alright Angels, take her back to the Elsior. I'll go and see Lady Shatyarn…I'm sorry, Ranpha."

"It's alright Tact…I'll be okay with the angels." Ranpha replied.

We left the room and walked back to the Elsior. We went to the tea lounge and sat together close, although we kept ourselves a bit away from Ranpha's fists just in case.

"Rich class tea, Ranpha?" Mint offered.

"Please." She replied.

"Here you go, Ranpha." Milfie said, giving her a plate. "A slice of my strawberry tart pie."

She smiled. "Thanks Milfie."

"It's…wonderful to have all of us together again." Vanilla said.

"Yep, once again the Angel Wing is back in business." Forte added. "But still, I was always aware of your strength, but I've never knew you were that strong to uppercut a man in the air."

"It was almost like your anchor claw taking out a ship." Mint said.

I had to step in and change the subject, I didn't want Ranpha to start feeling awkward. "Umm, speaking of ships. We need to talk about Wein and Lushati."

"Yes…we need to let you know what's been happening." Chitose added.

"Alright, I'm all ears." Ranpha replied. "Please explain."

So we began telling her about Lushati who was indeed being controlled by Wein who revealed himself as one of the Val-Fasc that stole Unit #7 and is able to power the Chrono Break Cannon and was the one who sabotaged her Emblem Frame.

"…and so we were able to barely escape when allied reinforcements arrived." I finished.

Ranpha nodded. "So I see…you all really did have a hard time. Now I'm more glad to know that you're all here and looking well."

"Right now, we're having a long break until we're able to resume our journey to Eden and I wouldn't be surprised if Wein is preparing something for us when we get there."

"You may be right." Forte replied.

"Who knows what other tricks he'll have up his sleeve?" Mint added.

"In the meantime, I'd like to go to the gym, I haven't exercised for a while." Ranpha said. "In fact, I think you all could do with some exercise too."

"Huh?!" Milfie exclaimed. "But my body is fine."

Ranpha giggled. "Just teasing you…but feel free to come along anyways."

"Alright, we'll go." Forte replied.

We left the lounge and walked down to the gym. Feeling a wave of wanting to reduce my figure. I took off my uniform jacket and put on a pair of boxing gloves by the bench.

"Oh, looks like Arnold is getting into it already." Mint said.

I smirked. "Now for some motivation, this punching bag needs something."

"How about Wein's face?" Forte asked.

"Perfect…take this, Wein!" I exclaimed, punching the bag with my boxing gloves.

Ranpha came in shortly and she was in her gym outfit, good to see her back and ready to get back into her martial arts.

Tact came by later on and he seemed to be feeling better. "Hey, so this is where you all are. Ranpha, exercising hard today?"

"Tact." Ranpha said, noticing him.

"Your shoulders look a little stiff." He walked forward.

"Hold on!" I intervened as I slid right in front of Ranpha. "Tact, did you forget what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah…"

"It looks like my condition hasn't gone away." Ranpha sighed. "Excuse me…" she ran out of the gym.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like a problem that's gonna go away on its own." I added. "By the way, did Lady Shatyarn and Noah tell you what's wrong?"

Tact sighed "Yeah…I'll keep it short because I have two things to declare. First off…Lady Shiva has appointed me as Supreme Commander of the Transbaal fleet. That means that I'll be commandeering not just the Elsior, but allied reinforcements too. We're ordered to wait for a week until we're all set for Eden."

"Supreme commander?" Vanilla asked.

"That's quite a huge responsibility." Mint added.

Tact continued. "Secondly, the only way we can cure Ranpha's condition is by retrieving Unit #7. But there's one problem with that…"

"The Chrono Break Cannon?" Chitose asked to which Tact nodded.

"Setting that side, Tact. You're looking pretty ragged." Forte said. "A soldier and especially a man like you should be able to handle Ranpha's attacks."

"Indeed, it would make it much easier to protect yourself." Chitose added.

"Sounds like you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Tact replied. "…because there's no way I'm going to just wait until we get back Unit #7. I want to find a way to help Ranpha without relying on the HALO power. I'm going to keep trying to touch her."

"Even at the cost of your body?" Forte asked.

"A body that can stand and never be knocked down. A body like steel…with an invincible body and unstoppable love, we'll be the strongest again! We'll be able to overcome any obstacle!"

"Well…how to put it…" Mint pondered. "It does not feel like that addresses the fundamental problem."

"But I can't just sit around and do nothing…Ranpha's suffering by herself right now. I've got to do everything that I can to help her."

"Well, that's pretty wishful thinking." Forte replied. "But since it's important for you, you should give it a go. I can't hate you for that."

"Well, I still think that this is gonna be a waste of time…" I said. "…but if you really insist on helping her in your way. I'll help you too. I'm sure your enthusiasm will reach her."

"I'll help too." Milfie added. "I want things to go well between you two, no matter what."

The other girls nodded in agreement, I went back to my boxing as Ranpha came back.

"Ranpha, how long have you been here?" Tact asked.

"I was worried and came back…" Ranpha replied. "I heard what you were talking about…I'm sorry, it's because of me."

"It's okay Ranpha. This is all for my love for you. I want to be able to touch you again, no matter what it takes." He then felt sad. "If I had held your hand at the park, if I had paid much more attention to you and not Wein, if I had told you straight away…"

"Tact…please don't hurt yourself." Ranpha began to smile "Because like always, you make me brave and let me smile."

"Ranpha…let's work hard together."

"Yes…I don't want you to suffer on your own."

"Um, I know how the two of you feel." Chitose said.

"But it's better if you keep your distance." Milfie added.

"Listen to them, Tact." I intervened. "As the other male in this group, there's no way I'm letting you destroy your body before your physical training starts."

"It's as Arnold says, to build your body, you will need psychical strength." Mint agreed.

"Yeah…but first, let's take care of these two." Forte said.

So Tact's training began. We took him to the park where he and Ranpha began jogging together all around the park…I still wasn't convinced that this was going to work, but I wasn't going to go down that road of sadness again, not after last time. However Tact ended up being uppercut from one side of the park to the other, but I was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Well, I don't hold a guy every often, you were about to land hard." I chuckled.

"Thanks Arnold…but I'm only getting started." He replied as he stood back up.

Our next location was the Whale Room where Tact and Ranpha changed into their swimwear. They swam out in the water together and continued the exercise, things looked alright, perhaps a little better than earlier. Then Tact suddenly started to fall under the water and Ranpha dive in to save him.

Then Tact suddenly flew out of the water and landed on the sand. Well, so much for that idea. But Tact got up with our help, he still wasn't gonna give up, but then he had to go the bridge for a quick discussion. We were then called to come to the bridge.

"Angel Wing, reporting." Forte said as we all walked in. "So what did you need, Tact?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the sudden news, but we're leaving tomorrow." He replied.

"That really is sudden."

"The truth is…the crew just finished the check of the ship that you suggested, Arnold…and you were right, Wein's farewell presents just keep coming." Lester said. "Now he's got all our intel too."

Tact nodded. "Yeah, remember when you mentioned about the wiretaps, we found them all over the Elsior, you understand what that means?"

"Indeed, we are completely bare." Mint replied.

"He knows all of our inside affairs…" Chitose added.

"Not quite." I corrected. "Remember when I found the one in Milfie's room and gave it to Lushati?"

"Oh yeah, well that's one bit of good news." Forte replied. "But still…he knows about Ranpha, doesn't he?"

"It would seem so." Vanilla replied.

"In that case, Tact. I'm not surprised you're rushing the departure."

Ranpha began to perk up. "Which is why we need to hurry, if we laze around here, he'll think of some fishy scheme again."

"We all know what kind of enemy Wein is." Tact replied. "If we give him time to prepare, who knows what he'll have planned for us. Therefore, we have only one choice. We have to free Eden before he can put his plans into action."

"Agreed." I replied "We have to work hard for the people of Eden. You can count on me, I'll be able to do it."

"Okay, you're all dismissed." Lester said. "All of you, please prepare for tomorrow."


	11. The Road To Eden

**StevieBond: So how was that last one for you, readers?**

 **Lady Shatyarn: I was in awe of it, you are a true writer.**

 **Lady Noah: But it could use some work.**

 **StevieBond: Thanks for the feedback ladies. Now on with the story!**

* * *

The Road To Eden

We left the bridge and walked to the warehouse to resume Tact's training. Although we were letting in sink what we just heard.

"We leave for Eden tomorrow." Milfie said. "It doesn't feel real."

"That is unsurprising." Mint added. "It is sudden, but given the circumstances, we do not have any other choice."

"And you're not going to change your mind about your decision, are you Supreme Commander?" Forte asked.

"Wein is our enemy. We won't stand a chance unless we're daring." Tact replied. "We cannot let the same thing happen again, no matter what."

"One humiliation like that is more than enough." I said.

"We must prepare ourselves." Vanilla added.

"But before that, we gotta make sure our supreme commander and ace can fight again without worrying."

"Yes, Arnold." Ranpha replied. "I absolutely do not want to be a burden to any of you."

"Same for me." Tact added. "In order to lead you all, I can't have anything distracting me."

"Yes, let's do our best." Milfie said.

"So anyways, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see…oh here she comes." Forte said as Chitose turned up.

Chitose smiled. "I'm sorry it took so long. These are all of the crew's requests."

"Crew's requests?" I asked before looking smug. "Ahhh, you met up with Clayton, didn't you?"

Chitose blushed red. "N-n-n-no. This was to do with Tact and Ms. Ranpha's sake. Clayton isn't appropriate for this right now."

I giggled. "I'm teasing you, Chitose. I couldn't help it."

Mint sighed. "Oh Arnold…honestly…anyways, bring the list here."

Chitose gave it to Forte who read the list out. "Hmm, this does look like hard work."

"What's on there?" Tact asked as Ranpha got close and read the list.

"20 kilos of sugar, 15 boxes of onions, 50 kilos of beef, 25 cases of space soda, 10 barrels of wax…" Ranpha said. "Say, isn't this like a list of a bunch of different supplies, what the heck's up with that?"

"Supplies that everybody needs then?" Tact asked. "So are we supposed to do something with this?"

"Yeah, you'll be pulling it all out of the freight and delivering it across the ship." Forte answered.

"Wait…eeeeeeh?!"

"And just so you are aware, you are not allowed to use any machines to help you." Mint said. "You gotta carry the supplies with your own two hands, okay?"

"Why are we doing something like that?" Ranpha asked.

"If it's for your sake, I'm sure Tact can do anything." I replied.

Tact began the supply carrying and for a while, he was doing alright, going through the list as Ranpha watched him, unable to think or do anything for Tact.

As he was about to lift up the box of potatoes, something snapped and it sounds like a tiny crack from a person's back, that wasn't good.

"Tact, are you okay?" Ranpha asked.

Tact tried to laugh it off. "I'm fine…this is…nothing…haha."

Ranpha couldn't seem to take it. "I can't stand silent anymore. I wanna help him!"

"Wait, didn't you say you wouldn't?" Forte asked.

"Why not? I'm his girlfriend, I can't let him suffer all alone!"

"But if you participate in Tact's training, then won't you become stronger as well?" Mint reminded.

"No matter how strong he gets, if you get stronger too, then it won't make any difference at all." Milfie added.

"Even so…Tact, you're now struggling to stand up." I pointed out. "Shouldn't you stop for a moment?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…I've gotten the knack of it now." Tact replied. "Look at these biceps, its working already, see?"

Ranpha sighed. "Honestly…why are you always so stubborn at times like this?"

"It's for your sake. I'll be as stubborn as I have to be." He went over to the next shelf before he began stumbling and then he fell but Ranpha ran ahead and grabbed him.

"Oh no…not again." I sighed, knowing what was gonna happen next.

Ranpha's body shook up and Tact went flying into an open container where we only heard a soft land. We ran over to check on him…only to see dusts of powder, we helped him out whilst Ranpha couldn't say anything before running away.

We sighed and left the warehouse and going to the cafeteria, it was lunch time and we sat together with our foods ready. After a while of eating, we could see that Tact was so out of it, talking to himself.

"Tact!" Milfie yelled at him.

"Uwah!" Tact gasped. "What Milfie? You startled me."

"Uuu, I wasn't that surprising." She protested. "I brought you a sports drink. Please take it if you like." She gave it to him.

"Thanks Milfie. It'll help."

"You were really spaced out." I said. "Are you feeling tired?"

"Nah, just lost in thought for a minute."

"About Ranpha right?" Forte asked.

"Well yeah…I've been working hard thinking about her, but I think in the end, it's just made it even harder for her."

"Not at all." Chitose said. "I know that Ms. Ranpha was happy to see how you feel about her."

"That happiness may be what makes her suffer." Mint added bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Vanilla asked.

"She's happy about his feelings…but she cannot respond to them." Forte explained. "I'm sure that must be hurting her, regardless of what she wants, she needs to reject the man she fell in love with."

Milfie sighed. "Indeed so. I would also become depressed if I was unable to touch Arnold." She grabbed my hand and held my arm with her other hand.

"And I would be in a complete state of sadness if I couldn't respond to you with my love…" I held her a little tight and closer to me.

"I would not want…to be unable to touch animals." Vanilla said.

"Say, Tact." Forte said. "We promised to keep working with you, but is this really the way?"

Tact hummed. "I knew from the start that it wouldn't be easy. I never thought that making my body able to withstand Ranpha's rejection would solve everything."

"Then why did you want to start training yourself?" Chitose asked.

"Well you know…after Ranpha punched me, if I could look at her like it was nothing and say that's all she got and don't hold back, then maybe it would help her just a little bit."

"Then your reason for strengthening your body wasn't to cure her, but to ease the pain in her heart?" Mint asked.

"Because you can only cure her once we have Unit #7 back." I added.

Tact looked up. "Right now, she's suffering more than any of us…first I need to ease her burden."

"Tact…your optimism is unmatched." I smirked. "But it is quite inspiring."

"Then we'll stick with you to the bitter end." Forte replied.

"Please don't worry about it." Milfie added. "You and Ranpha are our dear friends."

"Alright, that's enough rest, back to training." Tact said.

* * *

The next day arrived, The Elsior departed from the White Moon along with squads of allied ships behind us, the White Moon would travel to Eden as soon as we succeed in freeing Eden from the Val-Fasc.

We had been battered and bruised before…now we could finally turn the tables and strike back twice as strong. The home planet of Eden is Juno, which is where the Sky Palace is, of course we gotta get back Unit #7 as well.

We were in the gym with Tact and Ranpha who stood several feet away from each other, ready to give the embrace another go.

"You ready, Ranpha?" Tact asked.

"Yes, I'm okay any time, Tact." She replied.

"I've been shedding blood every day from my training. It's time to see if it works."

"Yeah…when today's Chrono Drive ends, we'll be at Eden. We've got to take care of this before then."

"We're just here to watch." Forte said. "Don't hold back you two."

"Good luck, Tact." Milfie added.

"Be gentle, Ranpha." Mint advised.

I donned a cap and had to microphone. "You join us here live inside the gym, in front of six people in attendance!" I spoke in a movie-like accent. "Two people, ready to do battle…ready to declare their undying love for each other!"

"I feel like I am witnessing the moment a new history is born!" Chitose said.

"Here I come, Tact." Ranpha exclaimed. "Catch me!"

"Ranpha, jump into my arms!" Tact replied.

They jumped into a hug…but then Ranpha began trembling, Tact however refused to let go. "I can't do it after all!" Ranpha yelled as punched Tact into the air and he fell down. But he got back up quick and laughed.

"Tact…you're a real man." Forte complimented.

Tact tried several times to embrace Ranpha but each time he did, Ranpha ended up throwing him back away as if her body has a mind of its own. It was getting hard for him to get up every time, but he still kept going.

"It's no good…I can't watch anymore!" Chitose said.

"Not yet…he's standing up again." Vanilla added.

"Tact…that's enough." Ranpha sighed. "I'll be okay…even if I can't touch you, it'll be fine."

"It's okay, I'm not giving up." Tact replied.

"Why not? I already said its okay."

"Because I love you…and because I love you, I can never give up."

Ranpha blushed. "Tact…"

"When you look so sad, I can't just lay on the floor pathetically."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to look like that…I want you to smile like usual. For that, I'll do anything."

He walked over and hugged her again…alas, the body refused and Tact was thrown away for what was the fifth time…but he couldn't get up, he had passed out.

Milfie went over to hug Ranpha without any problems whilst I picked up Tact and brought him to the infirmary and had him lay down on a bed, he'll be fine before we get to Eden.

"Tact." I said to him. "You may be out of it, but I know that you can still hear me. You tried your very best, you went further than any other man would, even I am jealous of you. But you have to end this now…please, accept the mistakes you made in the past, suck it up and focus on getting Unit #7 back as soon as we arrive at Eden."

I left the infirmary and watched as Ranpha went in who felt a bit better after Milfie comforted her. I walked with Milfie to the park and sat underneath the Kafukafu tree with our arms together. Any moment now and I'll be close to my homeworld.

* * *

"Elsior has completed Drive Out." Coco said as me and the girls strapped into our Emblem Frames. We were on yellow alert so we had to be ready.

We flew on out as soon as the hanger doors opened, we flew our frames in front of the Elsior, looking at the view were seeing…there was a planet in the distance.

"Tact, is that Eden?" Milfie asked.

"Yeah, technically, it's the Eden system's home planet, Juno." Tact replied.

"Juno…" I gasped. "…my homeworld…I will rediscover all of my past very soon."

"It's beautiful." Chitose commented.

"The home of our ancestors." Vanilla added.

"Everything began on this planet." Mint said.

"Even I can feel the weight of history from it." Forte added.

"What kind of feeling is this?" Ranpha asked. "I kinda want to sit down."

"We're not on vacation." Lester reminded.

Beeps went off…a Val-Fasc fleet was detected! Looks like we're gonna have to blast our way through to rescue the people of Eden from their grasp, that means one other thing…sirens went off, I was not surprised.

"Unit #7 is here! I repeat, Unit #7 is here!" Coco exclaimed.

"I knew you'd be here Wein." Tact replied.

Wein's face appeared on our screens. "Welcome to Eden, Tact Mayers and those of you on the Elsior."

"Hi there, been awhile. You seem like you're still doing fine."

"Your insolence has not changed either."

"So this is your welcoming party, Wein?" I asked. "It looks a little bit deserted, are you sure you have that many friends?"

"Still making jokes as always, Arnold? Still Tact, I'm surprised that you were able to make a quick decision in your state."

"Oh and what state might that be?" Tact asked.

"Impudent, well fine. Do you think I do not know Ranpha Franboise's condition right now? Her heart is very unstable, Tact. What could that mean?"

Tact however showed his relaxed and positive look and so did the rest of us.

"Your faces…you should already know well how difficult it will be for you to fight us without her power…so why do you look like that, how can you feel no anxiety?"

"It's pretty simple Wein." I answered. "Unlike last time, there's no anxiety in our hearts especially Tact's, so there's no reason for us to look worried. Right now, I can see you're the one who's worried."

"Me? Hahaha! Amusing, a Val-Fasc like myself has no need of such foolishness."

"Arnold's right." Tact said. "You and I have the same thing inside us. You've always insulted us for our hearts. At first, I thought you were just taunting us, but I don't think so. There's some other reason."

"What reason do I have? I am Val-Fasc and my heart never wavers."

"Are you sure, because I have a good memory of that time."

"That time…"

"When you shook Ranpha's heart. All the time I knew you, you were always calm, except for that single moment. When you refused to touch Lushati's hand, your heart was wavering. Back at that moment, you were not Val-Fasc"

"Enough! I will teach you the folly of a human trying to reason, I will crush your hopes here and grind you into dust." A light appeared and wings grew on Unit #7. "Then shall we bring this to its end, Tact Mayers? For control of Eden!"

He cut transmission…time for the battle plan.

"Everyone, show them your power!" Tact said. "For our objective is clear, eliminate the Val-Fasc fleet and Eden will be free!"

We replied quickly, to battle we go!

We first of all flew towards Unit #7, we wanted to go another round with Wein. With our combined power, we got it screeching to a halt. And we then proceeded to take out all the automated ships around the battlefield before we concentrated on the Bulwarks surrounding a fortress that must be occupying Juno. Once they were gone the battle was over.

Wein's face appeared and he was in shock at our combined power. "Completely annihilated…this is beyond belief. One of the Val-Fasc's strongest fleets…how could it be defeated?"

"Wake up you!" I smirked. "This is reality, this is what has happened in front of your eyes. Now I've been hearing all this talk about hearts, is your heart beginning to tremble now that you have seen what Lost Technology can really do?"

"Stop it!"

"Who are you to tell us to stop?!" Ranpha retorted. "You get in the way of other people's love! There's no way you can stop us!"

"Ranpha…" Tact said.

"Tact, shut up for a minute!"

"Yes…"

"Ah, she's lost her temper" Milfie said.

"I think this is all the stress that's been building up." Forte added.

"Nothing left but to let it all out at full blast." Mint said.

"Yeah, you can say that again…" I muttered.

"I am not afraid of someone who doesn't know the warmth of an outstretched hand! I refuse to be and I'm offended by that!" Ranpha yelled. "I can't believe that I was ever tricked by some pathetic coward like that! He's not even brave enough to hold a girl's hand and he claims that you don't need a heart! He will never get in the way of my and Tact's love!"

"SHUT UP!" Wein snapped. "What are you saying touching means?! Love?! A heart?! Those things cannot account for that kind of power! They are worthless! Here and now…I will obliterate all of you!"

The Chrono Break Cannon began to charge up and it's aimed at the Elsior. We got into formation in front and then, not just mine but all of our wings grew, protecting a huge barrier. Unit #7 fired but this time it had no effect against us, our wings defused the beam and the Chrono Break Cannon ceased firing. Unit #7 turned around and retreated from Eden.

Well, we couldn't get that back at the second time of being ordered by Noah, but this would have to do. On a personal note, I could not stop smiling…my homeworld of Eden, Juno was finally free!


	12. Arnold's Quest

**StevieBond: Warning folks, longest chapter coming up.**

 **Arnold: Why count it as a warning?**

 **StevieBond: Well, I thought it seemed like a good idea.**

 **Arnold: Anyways, shouldn't you get on with it?**

 **StevieBond: Okay okay...enjoy this side-story chapter folks.**

* * *

Arnold's Quest

With the Val-Fasc fortress destroyed, we travelled to the planet Juno and came within reach of the Sky Palace. I had only seen one picture of it during my dream, but to see it in person and approaching it was a million times better.

We docked our frames inside the Elsior and then the Elsior docked at one of the Sky Palace docks. We walked on out with Tact and were greeted by an Eden Speaker who took us to the centre of the palace where a huge crowd had gathered underneath us.

"Thank you for coming, Commander Mayers." The speaker greeted. "And you of the Angel Wing as well."

"You're welcome, you're Excellency." Tact replied.

"What do you think of our Sky Palace?"

"It's even more amazing than I imagined."

"Citizens have crowded in the square in front of the meeting are to catch a glimpse of you."

We walked to the meeting stand and looked a little down to find a huge crowd. Wow…so many people here in Eden…if my parents were here, they would've been so proud of me…I sighed.

"What's wrong, Arnold?" Milfie asked, holding my hand.

I smiled at her. "I was just imagining…if my parents were among the crowd...they…would've been proud of me."

She smiled back, before kissing me on the lips quickly when no one was looking.

"Hey everybody, look." Ranpha said. "There are so many people."

"Wooow!" Milfie added. "The plaza down there is completely packed."

"Everybody…looks so happy." Vanilla said.

"Not just the Sky Palace, but all of Juno." The Speaker replied. "No, every citizen of Eden is grateful to you."

"Just seeing the smiles of everybody gathered here make me proud of what we've accomplished." Mint said.

"It finally feels like we really accomplished something impossible." Chitose added.

"Hahaha." Forte laughed. "Don't cower, wave to them."

The Speaker went forward before us. "People of Eden! The Val-Fasc conquerors who have ruled Eden all these years have left. Before us lies freedom and our future. We can reclaim our ancestor's ideals and bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy." He spoke boldly. "Our hope was returned to us by our distant brethren from a faraway planet who inherited the former Eden's heart. Allow me to introduce them. Transbaal Empire's Tact Mayers and the Moon Angel Wing!"

The audience cheered as we stood forward, waving to the crowd…they're really loud!

"Okay Commander Mayers, a word from you if you would."

Tact stood forward and remained calm. "Ah hello, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tact Mayers and I'm really glad Eden's peaceful again. We're happy about it too. That's all! Thank you for listening!"

The crowd were a little confused before they started laughing.

I shook my head and smiled… "Tact, I'm from this homeworld of Juno. Let me handle this."

"You're…one of us?" The Speaker asked.

I nodded…and walked to the stand where the crowd stopped laughing and looked at me, I was quite nervous, but I wanted to say my piece.

"People of Eden. I am a member of the Moon Angel Wing, but that is only one side of me. I am Arnold Williams, the only child whose father was taken away from me by the Val-Fasc, twenty years ago. I was born on this home planet and my father was the leader of a resistance force that tried to bring back peace to Eden, but after I lost my father and then my mother, I was put under care at the Transbaal orphanage before being placed in the hands of the White Moon." I spoke. "Since then, I have lost all my memories of my past until several days ago, I and the other Angel Wing members met the Val-Fasc commander who took my father away, Admiral Rowil. We were victorious in our battle and I finally avenged my father's death! But I know that isn't all there is, we have also arrived at Juno because I want to learn more about the history of my father and how he wanted to be a hero to us all. So people of Eden, as one of you, I have returned, lend me your support, together we will defeat the Val-Fasc and bring glory and peace throughout the galaxy and beyond the stars for future generations for all of us! Thank you all, people of Eden!"

The crowd roared and cheered at my message.

I smiled and stood back to look at the others who were in shock.

"Wow!" Chitose exclaimed "That was…inspirational!"

"Now that's how you make a speech in front of a crowd." Forte added.

"Awww Arnold." Milfie said happily. "I love you!"

"Settle down, Milfie." Mint giggled. "It was just a speech he made, but it was grand."

"I am…feeling proud." Vanilla added.

"Looks like Arnold wins the battle of the speeches." Ranpha boasted. "But I still love you, Tact."

Tact sighed embarrassingly.

"It seems you have proven that you are indeed from our homeworld of Eden." The Speaker said. "I know about the attack that happened twenty years ago. Library may have the information you need. I would take you there, but you have to prove your worth first."

"Whatever it is, I will consider it." I replied.

"Understood…you must complete the trials that your father took. There is a dangerous part of the world that lives underneath the clouds."

"In other words, it's going to be like a quest?"

Speaker nodded. "Correct, there will be an advisor that will help you. When can you start?"

"As soon as possible." I replied. "I may have this quest to complete, but I can't forget about my role as an Angel Wing pilot."

"I understand…there will be a transport for you soon. I must now go and attend the council, they may decide to watch you with interest." The speaker walked off.

"A quest?" Milfie asked. "You're gonna take on a quest?"

"Yes…I have to do this for the sake of my father." I replied, holding her hands.

"But why?" Chitose asked. "I thought you were told about your past."

"Yes, but not about my father and how he became the man that he was. Besides, Admiral Rowil mentioned something about me finishing what my father started."

"Arnold." Forte said. "If you have to take this on…you will need backup and I may have the firepower you need."

"You're talking about your gun collection."

"Yes…if you come with me shortly, I'll give you what you need."

"Thank you Forte. The rest of you need to support me and believe me."

Tact stood in. "How long do you think it'll last? The White Moon with Lady Shatyarn, Noah, Admiral Luft and Lady Shiva will be on their way here in a few days from now."

"It could take days, depending on what I may have to face."

"Very well Arnold…you have my support and I believe in you." Tact saluted at me.

I giggled. "Thanks for that, Tact. What about the rest of you Angels?"

"I…I believe in you." Vanilla replied.

"I support your decision." Chitose added.

"It could be dangerous…but we have no right to stop you." Mint said.

"You see any monsters, kick their asses!" Ranpha added. "I'm sure you will come back."

"Please Arnold…" Milfie said who was worried. "…please come back to me."

"Milfie…" I replied, holding on to her. "…you don't need to worry. I will be prepared and ready to face this quest."

"Come on Arnold, let's get you armed and ready." Forte said.

I nodded and we left the Sky Palace, walking back to the Elsior and I walked into Forte's room where she opened her silver cabinet and revealed a huge array of weapons.

"Okay Arnold, you still have that desert eagle?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's hidden in my holster." I replied. "I haven't used it for a while though."

"Well I'm convinced that it'll be used a lot, but you're going to need to much more than a pistol." She brought out a rifle. "This is the Longsword Whisperhead silenced sniper rifle, effective for long distance targets, take these clips as well."

She gave the rifle to me and I placed the strap of it on my left shoulder. She also gave me a multi-ammo belt that held the clips she gave. She picked out another weapon.

"This is a CZ-3A1, a sub machine gun with a suppressor and reflex sight pre-installed. A well-rounded gun that can get you in and out of general situations. It also has two clips attached together, to make reloads quicker. Take these additional clips too."

Forte gave the weapon and the ammo to me. She then brought out a camo outfit which was where I had to draw the line.

"Woah, hold on. I'm only going on a quest, I'm not going to war."

"Trust me…a resistance force may have had to dress like this…now change out of that uniform and get in this…I won't look."

She gave the outfit to me and turned around, I sighed and changed into them. Now I looked like a solider instead of a pilot…at least I was now ready for the quest, whatever it is.

"Hmm…not bad Arnold." Forte commented. "You almost look like the kind of man I would go for."

"Was that a compliment?" I asked.

"Haha! Yeah take it that way if you want…oh and don't worry about Milfie, she'll be with us."

"Thanks…alright time to go."

We left her room and walked to the Sky Palace where Milfie gave me a long hug and romantic kiss before an escort took me to a massive cargo elevator inside a huge dome. The elevator moved down in a diagonal and after passing the clouds, I began to see the green lands, looks like the trails will be in a jungle…oh well, least I'm ready.

"Your advisor is down that path, you'll find a large campsite." The escort said. "Good luck in your quest."

"Thanks." I stood off the elevator as it began to move back up. I walked into the depths of the jungle and then found the campsite. Well, that was somewhat easy.

"Greetings there, soldier." One of them said. "You recognize me?"

"Hmm, I would need some evidence."

He stood back and sang. "Woooooooaaaaaaahhh! I'm gonna rock you out toniiiiiiight!"

I gasped. "No way…Jackson! Is it really you?!"

"Yeah…long time no see, Arnold." He shook my hand and hugged me. "How are you doing, man?"

"I'm good and ready to fulfil what my father started and this jungle is a start it seems…but you, I thought you left to start a rock band."

"Yeah, about that…it didn't work out. So I've decided to take a job here as a jungle surveyor for Eden. Yeah I know…when I first heard about it during my job interview, I thought the guy was crazy, but it is true."

"Well I am armed and ready to face whatever needs to be done."

"I see Forte prepared you then, good because we're gonna need you for this first mission…target practice."

"Target practice?"

"Yeah, the guys at the Eden council want you to prove you can at least defend yourself."

"Fair enough…show me the way."

He walked with me to the target range, he pulled a lever and several wooden targets appeared. I pulled out my desert eagle and started shooting at the close range targets. The clip was empty after a few bullets, so I had to reload.

"Not bad, Arnold." Jackson said. "But this is the start, here's your next targets."

More wooden targets showed up and I brought out the CZ SMG Forte gave me and fired at the targets, hitting each one in quick succession. I think this weapon is gonna see a lot of usage from me, I really liked the gun now.

"We're not finished yet…last targets are a long away, show me how you aim."

The last wave of wooden targets appeared and they were shaped like Val-Fasc ships. I brought out the sniper rifle and aimed at each target before firing one shot each.

A bell went off after I shot the last one.

"All targets destroyed." Jackson said. "Very good work, man. Have you been spending a lot of time with Forte?"

"Nah, she's a close friend to me." I replied, putting away my weapons. "I'm already taken by another angel."

"Ahhh, who'll that be?"

"Milfie, the girl with the luck."

"I had a feeling you would pick her. You always liked that girl, didn't you? So how you two been?"

"Our love was tested a few times, but we never gave up." We left the target range and into his HQ nest. "How long have you been here?"

"Since we heard a group of wild beasts from Val-Fasc's homeworld was brought here. They were originally part of the forces, but their flawed disobedient behaviour was declared unfit for the Val-Fasc, so they were left to be abandoned in this forest part of Juno."

"I see…have they attacked this campsite?"

"Yeah and we've barely been able to survive."

"Hmm, was this a quest my father had to do?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was…but that's a rough guess from me."

A solider ran in! "Sir! A wave of Val-Fasc beasts spotted, 500 meters, North-West!"

"Alright men! Get into formation!" Jackson ordered. "We must defend this campsite…Arnold, you ready to use that sniper rifle?"

I nodded as we left the nest. "Where shall I deploy?" I asked.

"There's a free balcony view up there at the back, get there and crouch down. Take this radio and don't shoot until I give the signal."

"Got it." I ran up to where the balcony hill was and I crouched down, so I couldn't be seen.

"Val-Fasc beasts…100 meters till combat! FIRE!" Jack ordered as several soldiers ran and charged at the beasts.

I had a close look through the scope. They had the same markings as the Val-Fasc, but they looked menacing, even from a distance. I took a deep breath and began to shoot them down with one sniper bullet. I even got some in the head that killed them dead.

I was trembling at first, but I guess what's-his-name was right, killing gets easier the more you do it…worst traits come out or something. The beasts were all killed, but there was a solider that was injured.

"No beasts detected, Campfire secured!" Jackson yelled on the radio. "Arnold, you can come back now."

"Got it." I replied as I walked back down to the HQ nest. "Even from far away, I was in shock of what they looked like."

"Yeah…but thanks to you, we suffered no casualties…which means we're ready to start taking the fight back." He pulls out a map with markings. "With your help, we may be able to capture this vital target."

"That's located to the East?"

"Yeah…this is where we believe the beasts nest is…if we were to capture this nest. We could finally finish them off and bring this jungle war to an end."

"I'll do whatever I can…"

"Great man!" He gently slapped my shoulder. "Now get ready, we'll be marching East before sundown."

I nodded, reloading my sniper rifle.

Later in the afternoon, twenty of us were marching with a squad of 18 other soldiers, led by Jackson and me on Sniper duty, but I had my SMG and Desert Eagle just in case. In our view, we could spot a huge rough terrain with a huge skull head with Val-Fasc markings. This must be the beasts nest…time to bring this battle to an end.

"Alright men." Jackson said quietly. "When I give the signal. You must fire on the beasts that are guarding the huge skull. The mother that breeds is inside and must be eliminated."

"My orders?" I asked.

"Use your sniper rifle to eliminate any beasts that try to retreat whilst my soldiers push forward…if anything happens to my soldiers, they may try to sniff out your location, so use your SMG as backup."

"Got it…I'll find a hotspot." I snuck away and up to a ledge that looked over the area.

As I got down and aimed my rifle, Jackson and his soldiers moved slowly forward…until one of them stepped on a branch that gave them away. One of the beasts noticed and I immediately shot it down. This was going to get messy!

The soldiers began to charge and the beasts all woke up and the battle began between them. I tried my best to aim and shoot and I got a lot of them, but they still kept coming from that huge skull.

Then bad news struck…I was down to my last clip for the sniper rifle. I decided to put the sniper rifle away and equip my CZ SMG and moved from the ledge and I took down any beasts that didn't notice me. There must've been a huge amount of beasts…my quick thinking ended up saving a lot of the soldiers.

I rushed forward to the huge skull and ran inside to see the horrifying look…there was the beast's mother and she looked damn ugly…I unleashed all of my SMG ammo at the mother's head…she screamed and screamed, but I kept going until my SMG ran out of ammo and I whipped out the desert eagle and used the ammo up on that.

The mother beast must've had a lot of health, because it eventually stopped screaming and fell to the side…lying in a pool of its own blood. Damm…I panted, trying to catch my breath. This skull area was done…and captured.

But as soon as I walked out, noticing some of the enemy's blood on parts of the camo outfit, I began to feel a headache and needing to stop. Jackson came up to me, all smiles.

"Arnold man!" He said. "Well done…you did it!"

"Well…I had to put aside my mind in order to achieve this mission…I think I now understand the drive and the ambition that my…father…had."

I suddenly closed my eyes…collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Arnold…Arnold?!" I heard Jackson exclaim. "Quick, take him back to the Sky Palace!"


	13. Wein's Farewell

**StevieBond: Sooo, how was that side-part of the story for you all?**

 **Jackson: It felt great to be in this story for once.**

 **Clayton: But you left me out again!**

 **StevieBond: Look Clayton, you're not the main character, but I'll see what can be done in this chapter.**

 **Arnold: Ummm, pay no attention to what they're saying, readers, just enjoy this one.**

* * *

Wein's Farewell

I woke up and found myself on a hospital bed…and sat up right to see Jackson and a nurse tending to me.

"Hey man, good to see you awake." He said. "The Eden Speaker came by and said that he'll take you to Library whenever you're ready."

"Got it…by the way, how did I pass out?"

"Low sugar level." The nurse replied. "I injected you with a sugar nutrition, you have a normal level right now."

"I see…guess I forgot all about that when I was doing the quest."

"You were out for a few days, I was worried you weren't gonna wake up, but I knew you would pull through." Jackson continued.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for believing in me on that one."

"Anyways, I have to go back to the jungle." Jackson said. "It's kind of like my home…you take care of yourself, okay?"

I nodded. "I will…you too."

He smiled and left, then sometime later, I left the hospital and walked with the Eden Speaker to a huge dome with a doorway.

"This is Library." The Speaker said. "This contains information on all the events recorded in Eden." He opened the doors and we walked inside and I was in shock.

Thousands upon thousands of books were inside, all around the walls. But in the center lied a much smaller dome that appeared to be securely locked. "This contains the deepest of secrets, however we are missing the Administrator of Library."

"Lushati!" I said. "She was taken by Wein, a member of the Val-Fasc."

"Yes…it is unfortunate. That is why you and the rest of the Angel Wing must bring her back."

"We'll do our very best…so is there a book about my family?"

A book suddenly flew from a shelf and landed into my hands.

"The Williams family tree." I read the title. "There's my family's name…my father's name was Darren and my mother's name was Melina." I read onwards in silence. My mother was a gymnast as well as a fitness instructor, well that would explain my adrenaline and well-toned body.

My father as I expected worked in the military, explaining where I got my sharp shooting skills from, he was also the captain of a resistance force that fought valiantly against the Val-Fasc. When I was born, he had to leave the military but still had a role to lead his resistant forces.

By the time I was two, the Val-Fasc's determination to execute all who resisted their grip increased to extreme levels, even brining in their ships to attack and destroy civilian homes. My father was found shot in the heart by the enemy commander…Admiral Rowil…well at least he was telling the truth before I brought him to justice.

I carried on reading my family's history. When the news reached my mother, she had lost all joy and happiness, she lost both of her jobs and began to drink excessive amount of alcohol…leading to the poisoning that killed her.

I already knew the rest of what happened then since Lady Shatyarn told me about it. But then I read onwards to find a poem that caught my interest.

 _The last of the family that has rediscovered his past_

 _Must now fulfil the father's prophecy to bring peace that will last_

 _Arnold Williams who fights with the Angel Wing against the Val-Fasc_

 _Must eliminate their leader, Gern in order to complete his task_

 _Here lies the future, a key to a dimension gate_

 _A new galaxy from beyond is what is provided by fate_

"I…hold the key to the future?" I asked, noticing a tiny staff being gripped by tiny hooks. "I better keep a hold of this and hide it for now." I took it out and hid it inside a pocket.

"That would be wise…now you should return to the Elsior." Speaker replied as he took my family book and placed it back.

I left the huge dome and was going back to the Elsior but then I had an idea. I chose to have a look at the city and see if they had a clothing store. There was one and I walked in, only to be greeted by anyone who was in there.

"It's him!" One of the customers said. "It's Arnold!"

"Well hello Arnold." The shopkeeper said. "What brings you to my store?"

"Well, I was looking for something with a suit." I replied.

"Ahhh, then you must've heard of the upcoming celebration dance that's taking place in an hour."

I was a little surprised but nodded.

"Here we have a fine suit that may fit just for you." He brought out a suit and it did look like it would fit.

So I got into a changing room and put it on. "Hmm…I think Milfie will like this."

I came out and the shopkeeper was smiling. "Now you are ready for the celebration dance…enjoy yourself, this one is on the house."

"Wow! Thanks…I won't forget this place."

I left the store with the suit on, completely forgetting about the camo outfit…oh well, I'm sure Forte will have plenty more. I walked all the way back to the main Sky Palace and by the time I was there, I heard a party going on in a big hall ot my left, looks like it's started. Time to make my entrance.

I entered the hall and looked around, sure enough there was Lady Noah and Lady Shiva on the VIP seats with the Eden Speaker, Lady Shatyarn and Admiral Luft. I waved at them before noticing the Angel Wing and they didn't see me yet…

I walked onwards and saw Milfie who was dressed in with a long silk dress with red roses by the shoulders, she even had a tiny crown on her head…she looked so beautiful…I was falling in love with her again.

"But what about Arnold?" I heard her ask with a sad face. "It's been a few days and I miss him already…I'm worried about him."

I put my hands over her eyes. "Well you don't need to worry about that anymore."

She gasped and turned around. "Arnold!" She jumped into my arms and hugged me. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too…I finished my quest."

"Heeeey, good going, Arnold." Forte replied. "I knew you could do it."

"You're looking very smart too." Mint commented.

"So do you girls. You all look very elegant." I complimented.

"Thank you…" Vanilla replied.

"Please don't mention it." Chitose added. "By the way…Clayton is here and I'm about to dance with him soon, wish me luck." She walked over to him by a buffet table.

The other girls walked away too whilst Tact noticed Ranpha by a wall, leaving me and Milfie together…then the slow music began to play.

"Say Milfie, you ready to dance with me?" I asked.

"I'll dance only with you, Arnold." She replied. "I've gotten better too."

I held her right hand with my left hand and I placed my right hand on her waist with her left hand on my shoulder. We began to waltz and feel the love from each other. What I had to do a few days ago is a huge difference compared to this.

"Hey look." Milfie said as we kept dancing. "Chitose and Clayton are dancing together!"

"Oh yeah…nice going, Clayton." I replied. "Are they both blushing?"

"Yeah…Chitose's bright red and Clayton's trying to act like he isn't."

I giggled. "Yeah, he's always been like that. But we're used to it…we're also used to more than dancing."

Milfie nodded, blushing as she moved her head forward. I moved mine closer and then kissed softly, the soft and warm feel of her lips, I've missed that so much.

The dance was over and we quickly looked at Clayton and Chitose, he kissed her cheek and she blushed bright red again.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion from a while away and we were in a bit of panic until things calmed down a little thanks to Chitose's quick thinking. Then we saw Tact and Ranpha.

"There you are, you two." I said. "Glad you're both are okay…wait."

"What is it?" Tact asked.

"You and Ranpha are holding hands?"

"Yeah…we are."

"We were holding hands all the way here." Ranpha added. "Just kind of a happy accident."

"Really, your body does not mind it now?" Mint asked.

"Exactly! I can already cling to him as much as I want!"

"Well I'm happy for you." Forte replied.

"Yes! I'm really relieved too!" Milfie added.

"From today, I won't let you go, honey." Tact said.

"Because I won't let you go either, darling." Ranpha replied.

Later in our uniforms, we were inside the centre of the Sky Palace with Tact and Ranpha holding on to each other, trying to make up for the time they couldn't embrace. At least Milfie and I stick to holding hands and not flaunt our relationship…Noah was present too.

"Apparently as soon as I left, things got quite serious." Noah said.

"Talking about it like it's someone else's problem." Tact replied. "Do you know how hard we had it?"

"That little hardly matters. Because in the end, that became a chance. You are able to touch each other now without needing Unit #7, right?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"And all the work I went through was for nothing, you know?" Noah moaned. "It shouldn't have been my problem in the first place."

"Hahaha." Ranpha laughed. "Soooorrry."

"You look too happy to be sorry…but whatever, I'm just joking. I'm glad that you're better now."

"And with that out of the way, it's one less thing to worry about." I said. "Now we can prepare for the coming battle without hesitation."

"We've just got to figure out how to save the galaxy from the Val-Fasc, right?" Forte asked.

"But we don't know where they come from."

"Where do you think we are?" Noah asked. "This is Eden's Library." She then displayed a map that showed Eden and a system called Val-Vaross. "This is the Val-Fasc's homeworld and this is their home planet, Val-Rundal."

"So that's their homeworld?"

"It looks like…the deepest part of the galaxy." Mint said.

"You're amazing, Noah." Milfie praised. "This was in Library's data too?"

"It's just one piece of the vast achieve of data stored in Library." Noah replied. "Data sent to the Elsior."

"Ranpha's recovered and now we know where the Val-Fasc are." Tact said.

"The only remaining problem is the matter of Unit #7 and the Chrono Break Cannon." Mint added.

"It'll be okay, we just have to stop it with the wings like last time." Milfie assured.

"Hmm…I wonder what those two are doing right now." Ranpha pondered.

"You mean Lushati and Wein?" Chitose asked.

"Tact!" I heard Lester speak on his transmission speaker. "Get to the Elsior!"

"What the matter?" Tact asked.

"Unit #7 suddenly entered Eden territory…one ship, it's coming for Eden, but it's just only Unit #7."

"On my way…Wein, what are you doing now?"

"Come on girls, we've gotta go." I said. "Third time lucky and all that."

We ran from Library and back to the Elsior, boarding our frames and getting ready for a battle with Unit #7 once again.

We noticed Unit #7 approaching, but it didn't attack…instead the Chrono Break Cannon separated and upon a closer look, it looked to be in absolutely bad shape. I could already guess what happened.

"Angel Wing, take custody of the Chrono Break Cannon and escort Unit #7 to the Sky Palace." Tact said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"If you see anything suspicious at all, destroy it without a second thought, I'll take full responsibility."

"Very well."

Mint, Forte, Vanilla and Chitose brought the Chrono Break Cannon to safety whilst Milfie, Ranpha and myself escorted Unit #7 to a vacant docking space.

When we got out of our frames inside the Elsior, we walked to the Sky Palace where there was a stretcher and two people down. Tact was with us as well.

"Hey…we meet again…Tact Mayers…" Wein said.

"Wein!" He exclaimed. "Your hurt!"

Wein groaned and grunted as he felt a lot of pain, he was bleeding a lot. He looked to be heavily wounded, must've been shot several times.

"What about Lushati?" I asked.

Wein struggled to reply. "She only fainted…that woman…should not be…hurt…ngh!"

"Ranpha, how is Lushati?" Tact asked.

"She's okay, she just passed out." Ranpha replied.

"Thank goodness."

"Doctor Cera is on her way here now." Milfie said.

"Okay…let's do what we can for Wein until then."

I had to intervene. "No offense, but are you crazy?" I asked. "This Val-Fasc nearly destroyed everything we worked damn hard to build."

"There is…no need for that…" he then discussed what happened.

On Gern's fortress, Wein had Lushati unhypnotised and asked to feel her hand and they smiled. When several laser rifles were aimed at him, he grabbed Lushati's hand and they ran away from the fortress to escape. Lushati was unharmed but Wein had been shot multiple times, which explained his heavy wounds.

He continued. "I still cannot understand at all. I am your enemy…a Val-Fasc, so why are you so pleased to see me?"

"I'm not sure I understand it either…but I don't like seeing anybody die." Tact replied.

"These wounds are terrible!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"One more thing…Arnold and Milfie…you were right, I regret…not taking advantage of your hearts and your bond…for one another. Your past…did you find what you needed?"

I nodded. "I did…I found something very vital which I will explain to you all later. Shatyarn, Noah and Lushati will also know, but not you, Wein. That's as nice as I can be towards you."

"Ngh…I don't blame you for feeling that way, one bit…"

"What I don't get though is how curious you were."

"A human heart…yes, I got too curious beyond my place…but before I knew it…those foolish things wore me down…horrifying beyond belief…but at the same time…strangely warm. When I spoke to Lushati…I tried to convince myself that I…didn't need them, they were just something to be used. I could never touch her…if I did…this would happen."

"But you wanted to touch them the whole time, right?" Ranpha asked. "They began to overflow and couldn't be held back. A heart that loves another cannot be suppressed."

"And now because of your provocation, I touched her again…at that moment…I was no longer Val-Fasc…as long as I didn't touch…I would not break. What a stupid thing I did…I should regret it."

"Then why are you smiling?" Ranpha asked. "Because the hand you touched was warm, because you had a heart that can feel it. Isn't that why you're smiling?"

"You know it brings pain…but you still desire it…you still want to touch?"

"I do, I still want to touch the people that I love."

"Wein, as you say, a heart hurts sometimes." Tact said. "But there's something we all know. There is nothing that can match the happiness that a heart brings. Isn't that why you've been obsessing over hearts this whole time?"

"Hearts cause pain and suffering." I added. "Because they know what's waiting beyond that…but if we can smile and live with our proud hearts every day, we will be able to say that it was worth going through the sad times. I know that too well."

"And you've been smiling this time, Wein." Ranpha said. "Because you're one of us."

"So…that's what you call a heart…accepting suffering and looking beyond it…to seek happiness?" Wein asked. "Haha…completely…ridiculous…ahhh…but…maybe that's why…the Val-Fasc…will…lose…" he closed his eyes and his head fell to the side.

"Wein…Wein?!" Tact called.

"WEIN!" Ranpha yelled.

"It's no good you two." I intervened. "He's gone…the wounds killed him."

Later in the infirmary, Lushati had woken up, she appeared to be looking well and back to her normal self, completely free from Wein's bonds.

"Lushati, this is going to be hard to say, but…" I paused. "…do you remember everything that happened while you were on the Elsior?"

"I remember…when I was young, when the Val-Fasc came to Eden and the time I spent with you on this ship everything. The memories of when I was brainwashed…all of them also remain with me…"

"Then, when you escaped in Unit #7 from the Val-Fasc too…" Tact said.

"Yes…everything…"

"We have something to tell you." Ranpha said.

"He died…didn't he?"

Milfie nodded sadly.

"Then…don't worry about it, he was one of them…I was made a puppet and used by the Val-Fasc…I despise him. To him, I was nothing more than a tool to be used. But then, he held my hand one last time and called my name…I can never forgive him…I hate him, but why, why can't I stop crying?"

"Lushati…" Ranpha said. "…don't call him that. He had a name."

"I think saying his name would be enough to make him happy." Milfie added.

"Wein…Wein…" Lushati said weakly.

"Let it all out…" I said. "…it will help you as it helped me."

Lushati nodded and cried, all we could do was listen in silence whilst Milfie hugged her and did the patting head thing she did to me. I grabbed Milfie's hand whilst Tact and Ranpha hugged with nothing to say.

After a while, Lushati began to stop crying and lifted up her head as Milfie let go of her.

"I'm sorry…that was disgraceful of me." She said.

"Are you really okay now?" Milfie asked.

"Yes, I can smile now because of how long I cried. Surprising, but a little comforting…"

"I see, I think I can almost see that." Tact replied.

"That's how it goes with really bad stuff." Ranpha added.

"I hate to be that guy, but could you tell us what the Val-Fasc are planning now?" I asked.

"Yes…we must go to Library." Lushati replied. "If what Wein told us is indeed true, we do not have a moment to waste."

"Just what are the Val-Fasc trying to do?" Tact asked. "No! It couldn't be…"

"Yes, a great catastrophe is approaching the galaxy once more. We must stop it by any means necessary. The unprecedented disaster that has already thrust the galaxy into one dark age…The Chrono Quake!"


	14. Defending The Sky Palace

**StevieBond: So how was that, enough attention for you, Clayton?**

 **Clayton: Yeah, that's more like it, I got to kiss her!**

 **Chitose: Please...t-t-t-try to keep it a secret.**

 **StevieBond: Sorry, but I'm afraid everyone knows now.**

 **Arnold: Anyways, please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Defending The Sky Palace

Later, we were inside Library, all of us Angel Wing members, Tact and Lushati were present with Noah who seemed to have spent her time in here since the celebration event.

"The Chrono Quake Bomb." Noah said. "That's what created the Chrono Quake six centuries ago?"

"There is no doubt." Lushati replied. "And Wein told me that the completion of the Chrono Quake Bomb is nearly finished."

"So that's the Val-Fasc's trump card." Forte said.

"Honestly, they have created something very dangerous." Mint sighed.

"Anyway, we've got to do something fast!" Ranpha added.

"Yeah, the whole galaxy's at stake." Tact replied.

"Lushati, do you know what to do about it?" Milfie asked.

"No, I don't have that ability" Lushati replied. "But I may be able to open the way."

"Then sorry to rush you, but give me all the data you've got about the Chrono Quake Bomb." Noah said.

"I understand. I will access all data that seems necessary and send it to you."

"Good, now there's one other thing we need to discuss. A back-up plan and this is where you come in, Arnold. Since we're in Library, did you find any critical information?"

"Yes, after I had completed my quest, I was escorted here by the speaker. When I was here earlier today, I found a book containing details of my past and how it goes back to my father." I replied. "I found an important item inside along with a prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"It was made into a poem and I still remember the words, let me prove it. Lushati, search for The Williams's family history book."

"Here it is." She replied as a book came to me and I turned to the last page.

I read it out same as before:

 _The last of the family that has rediscovered his past_

 _Must now fulfil the father's prophecy to bring peace that will last_

 _Arnold Williams who fights with the Angel Wing against the Val-Fasc_

 _Must eliminate their leader, Gern in order to complete his task_

 _Here lies the future, a key to a dimension gate_

 _A new galaxy from beyond is provided by fate_

I then pulled out a tiny staff shaped like a key from my pocket. "This is the key to a dimension gate."

"Incredible!" Tact exclaimed.

I was met with similar responses from the others.

"A dimension gate?" Noah asked. "Hmmm, we might just be able to use that to our advantage in case our original plan goes wrong. Arnold, you'll need to hand over that key, if we can combine it with what Lushati can do, this might work."

"I understand." I replied as I handed it to Noah. "I leave it in your hands."

"I'll do my best Arnold." Lushati said.

"Isn't there something we can do to help?" Vanilla asked.

"Indeed, please ask whatever you need." Chitose added.

"You're useless." Noah retorted.

"You're still not cute at all." Ranpha moaned. "We're going out of our way to be nice."

"This is a job for me and the administrator of Library. Lushati will open the way and using Arnold's dimension key, I'll think of a countermeasure based on her data. There's nothing you can do."

"Well, your technical stuff is all gibberish anyway." Forte teased.

"It seems we have no choice but to leave it to you two." Mint added.

"In any case, we're counting on you both." I said. "I hope the key is able to provide hope."

"Please leave it to us." Lushati replied. "I know this won't make up for having deceived all of you, but…"

"You had no idea what you were doing, right?" Ranpha asked." So you've got nothing to worry about."

"That's right, you've got nothing to make up for." Milfie added. "Everybody's trying to protect the galaxy, isn't that good enough?"

"Yes, I will do my best." Lushati replied.

A beep went off. "Emergency!" Almo yelled. "Please return to the Elsior with the Angel Wing immediately!"

"An emergency?" Tact asked.

"Yes! A huge Val-Fasc fleet entered Eden territory!"

"What? Got it! I'll be right back."

"Looks like it's your turn already." Noah said.

"Yeah, the Val-Fasc are attempting a counterattack." I replied.

"Every second is valuable now. I'm staying here, make sure you protect me."

"Leave it to us." Ranpha said. "We won't let them lay a finger on Eden."

"Alright, let's go!" Tact said.

We ran from Library back to the Elsior, I and the girls boarded our frames and we flew out of there. What laid ahead in front of us was a big surprise.

"What a fleet!" I commented. "They're making a real effort to take Eden back, but we won't let them!"

Then, a Val-Fasc face appeared on our screen. This must be their leader, we meet at last. The one that I must defeat as the prophecy said in the book.

"We are king of the Val-Fasc, Gern!" he boomed.

"I am…the Empress of Transbaal, Shiva!" I heard Shiva reply. "The tyranny of you Val-Fasc cannot be pardoned any longer! We shall crush your ambitions with our sworn ally, Eden!"

"Cease your barking, whelp."

"Wha?!"

"You have grown impudent. Who permitted you to speak? Dogs should tuck their tails and cower before their masters."

"Now then, what does the mighty King Gern want with us?" Tact asked. "Am I allowed to thank you?"

"Oh? You must be Tact Mayers. Out of consideration for your accomplishments, we will pardon your rudeness."

"It's an honour. I do after all owe most of my achievements to the Val-Fasc."

"Weak Val-Fasc are not Val-Fasc. You have simply culled the feeble."

"So you call your fallen allies, feeble?" I asked. "If Nefuria and Rowil were here, I don't think you would be getting any Christmas cards from them anytime soon."

"Hmph! You are a funny human…Arnold Williams. Yes, we Val-Fasc know about you. The one man who claims to be the key and finish the work your father started. But it is no concern of ours. For you will not succeed."

"What kind of man is he?" Shiva asked.

"Now Eden…and Children of Eden, we have a message for you."

"You mean to declare war once again? But you will not have you way any longer!"

Gern began to smirk. "We are informing you of…your destruction."

"He doesn't even care what's going on, huh." Tact retorted. "Seriously, just shows up and barks orders, some king."

"We have but one thing left to ask you." Gern frowned. "We believe you have some of the Val-Fasc's garbage. Maybe it's a corpse by now, all we know is that it was a foolish and incompetent man."

"You mean Wein, right?" Tact asked.

"We do not care for his name, report this to that miserable corpse. You cannot call yourself Val-Fasc anymore. As neither human nor Val-Fasc, you are dammed to an eternity of suffering!"

We were silent at his message.

Tact was not pleased. "Did you Angels hear that?"

"Yeah, loud and clear." Forte replied. "That was awful."

"That's going too far!" Milfie exclaimed.

"Yes, ruled by him, nobody would believe in a heart." Mint said.

"Unforgivable." Vanilla added.

"He must be defeated!" Chitose said.

"I hear you all, we'll do it together." I replied.

"He's not right, Tact?" Ranpha asked. "Wein…he's not garbage right?"

"Yeah, Wein's not garbage and also, he's not Val-Fasc." Tact replied. "He loved someone and died for her sake…it was only a short and hard life, but…he was the same as us!"

Then I saw the Flagship fire something…and the Flagship withdrew.

"Those are not ordinary missiles!" I gasped. "Those are battery missiles and the fleet is advancing towards us!"

"They're aiming at the Sky Palace, right now, the only threat to the Val-Fasc is…"

"Library?" Lester finished. "If they destroy Library, there's no way for us to stop the Chrono Quake Bomb!"

"That would mean our defeat." Shiva added. "Mayers!"

"Alright Angels, just like when you stopped the Chrono Break Cannon, you all need to work together to stop this!" Tact ordered.

"When we're all together, we can do anything!" Milfie replied.

"We'll protect everyone!" Ranpha added.

"He can't do like he wants any longer." Mint said.

"Give your all, everyone." Forte replied.

"Yes! I will do my absolute best!" Chitose said.

"We will protect Library…and Eden." Vanilla added.

"That's all of us Tact." I said. "We're ready to go and so am I!"

"We'll have the allied fleet supporting us from the start this time." Tact replied. "Destroying the missiles is our top priority for now."

A radar appeared on my screen, showing us at the bottom left with the Sky Palace behind us. There were allied ships with us too. At the top right were the enemy fleet and among them were three battery missiles.

"They're known as Mobile Depth Charges and they're massive." Lester said. "If one hits the Sky Palace directly, there's not going to be anything left."

"Okay, like I said. Destroying those depth charges is our top priority." Tact replied. "We can't let any of them near the Sky Palace…Angel Wing, engage!"

"Yes sir!"

Battle time! The allied ships focused on the fighters and destroyers whilst I took care of a heavy cruiser protecting a depth charge, when I took that out my spirit level was maxed. I almost forgot that I had my wings enabled.

"SPIKE DRIVER!" I yelled drilling at the depth charge, but it was taking a huge beating due to how big it was. I only drained its health to 50%, then Ranpha came along with her anchor claw and finished it off.

"That's one less depth charge, on to the next one."

Soon all the automated ships were gone, only the depth charges remained. We split into three and four, focusing our attacks on the depth charges.

"Here I go…STRIKE BURST!" Forte yelled, unleashing her weaponry on the depth charge.

"One remains…HYPER CANNON!" Milfie added and her beam finished the last depth charge.

"All depth charges destroyed." Coco said. "All automated ships eliminated as well."

We turned to the Elsior and inside the hanger, we got out of our frames where Tact was waiting for us.

"You did it everybody!" Tact praised. "A complete victory!"

"Well Tact, I think we can all agree that we did very well today." I said. "That was splendid commander work on hand."

"No, you were all a big help to me."

"Tact!" Ranpha called as she went over to him.

"Ranpha! Are you okay, you're not hurt anywhere?"

"Of course I am. Your orders were always a direct hit to my heart."

"It's because you would easily be able to handle any order I gave that I could command easily."

"Tact…"

"Ranpha…"

"How nice." Milfie sighed. "Ranpha gets so much more appreciation than the rest of us."

"Ahem!" I intervened kissing Milfie on the cheek. "You'll always have my maximum appreciation."

Milfie giggled. "Oh you, Arnold…"

"Even so, the rest of us appear to be left out in the cold." Mint replied.

"N-n-n-no that's not what I meant." Tact explained.

"Not at all?" Vanilla asked.

"Maybe…"

"Hahahahahaha!" Forte laughed. "We'll let you off since you fessed up."

"Then we can leave the rest to Ms. Ranpha whilst we disband." Chitose said. "Speaking of which today was my best day so far."

Ranpha perked up. "Oh yeah, I heard about you and Clayton. How was the kiss?"

Chitose blushed. "Well…it was on the cheek and not on the lips, but it was sweet, he seemed like a good kisser."

"Oh my!" Mint responded. "Thanks for the gossip, now I want some tea and rest our bodies and minds."

"Ah hold on a minute Angels, I have something to say." Tact said. "I just need your strength a little bit longer."

"I think we know why." I replied."

"We're ending it, this stupid war that's gone on for centuries. We're going to make sure that nobody ever has to be hurt by it ever again. This will be the final battle!"

"Okay then, let's rest up and recover to prepare for the final battle." Forte replied.

Just before we could though, we had one last look of the Sky Palace and we had to say goodbye to Lushati who was staying in Eden since this was her homeworld.

"You're all going?" she asked.

"Yeah, they couldn't destroy Library." Tact replied. "So they're going to try to rush the Chrono Quake Bomb's completion."

"We must stop its production, or…" Mint said.

"Destroy it before they can use it." Ranpha finished.

"Either way, we can't sit around here." Forte added.

"I…see." Lushati said. "And Arnold, this is your homeworld as well. Are you sure you wish to leave already?"

"I have to." I replied. "I know I haven't seen Eden for twenty years, but I have a duty to remain as an Angel Wing Pilot, the whole galaxy needs me. I got what I came for as well, so I don't plan to be around here any longer."

Noah yawned. "Don't forget about me…"

"Noah, you look really tired." Tact said.

"Because I've been giving up my sleep looking for information on the Chrono Quake…but at least it worked. The White Moon should have the rest of the theory worked out soon enough." She then gave me the dimension key. "Here, keep this safe in your book for now. I'm beat…I'm going to nap for a little while. I'll give you the details later."

"Thank you for your hard work." Milfie said.

"You're staggering, are you really okay?" Forte asked. "We can help you to the White Moon too."

Noah yawned. "This is no big deal. Instead, you should finish saying goodbye to Lushati."

"Please come back to Eden." Lushati replied. "There is much I want to know…this planet is your home."

"…I guess. Once this war's over, I'll come back and visit my old home." Noah yawned. "Sleepy…" she walked off, probably to the White Moon to sleep.

"Noah's done well too." Mint commented. "She looked really exhausted."

"Of course she is." Chitose replied. "She's been shut up in Library for the last few days."

"We have to thank Noah a lot too." Milfie added.

A beep went off. "Commander Mayers, all fleets and the White Moon will be ready to embark soon." Almo said through his earpiece. "Please return to the Elsior."

"Roger, I'll be right back." Tact replied.

"Alright…it's time for us to go." I said.

"Wait, before you go. I wanna let you and Milfie know." Lushati said as Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Chitose walked to the Elsior. "You two are a truly wonderful couple. Please continue to love and support each other."

I smiled. "Thank you Lushati. I wish I had a sister who is as amazing as you."

Lushati smiled. "No, I'm not that special, I'm just an administrator."

"No, you're more than that." Milfie corrected. "And thank you very much."

I gave Lushati a caring hug and so did Milfie. Before we smiled and left. Lushati probably wanted to talk to Tact and Ranpha one last time.

We were all back on the Elsior and we had just left the Sky Palace docks, goodbye Eden, maybe one day I'll find the time to visit my homeworld again.

As we travelled from Eden with the White Moon behind us as well as the entire allied forces, Lady Shiva made an announcement.

"My precious solders." She announced across everyone who was on a ship. "I am truly in your debt from the previous battle. Without you help, we would not have freed Eden. But it is not over yet. There are those who are trying to steal the shining future away from all peoples living in the galaxy. As the Empress of the Transbaal Empire, I cannot turn a blind eye to their actions. So I came to this land to crush their abominable ambitions. So I ask you once again! One more time, lend me your strength. The strength to protect the future of the galaxy!"

Everyone around us cheered.

"Splendid your majesty." Tact commented. "I may be weak, but I will fight for your cause so long as I have strength."

"Now, I leave the final words to Mayers."

"We're transmitting to all ships, Tact." Lester said. "Don't try and sound so pathetic."

"The Supreme Commander of the Eden Liberation Fleet and Supreme Commander for the Final Battle Fleet, Tact Mayers! Now, give us a word to give the soldiers spirit. Who else is better suited for that?"

"This will be our final battle with the Val-Fasc." Tact spoke. "Our destination is Val-Rundal in the Val-Vaross system! All ships, take off!"

Everyone cheered again, at least Tact was getting better with this speeches.


	15. Two Become One (Lemon Chapter)

**StevieBond: Alright readers, I must warn you that this chapter will contain Lemon content.**

 **Jackson: That would explain the change to the rating of this story.**

 **Clayton: Does that mean someone is getting lucky tonight?**

 **StevieBond: You two...anyways, if lemon content isn't your thing, then just skip to the next chapter when it's done, enjoy.**

* * *

Two Become One

The next day, we were in the negotiation room on the White Moon, Noah had more information for us ready, Shatyarn, Luft and Shiva were there too.

"That was an excellent order, Tact." Luft praised. "With you as my successor, I can retire whenever I want."

"Not that again, just doing this was enough to drench me in nervous sweat."

"Really?" Shiva asked. "You looked unusually like a soldier for once."

"Hahaha." Shatyarn laughed.

Tact sighed. "It feels like you're making fun of me."

"At least I ain't getting involved." I remarked. "So be lucky about that."

"Nice to see everybody's getting along." Noah intervened. "But have you forgotten something important? Given the situation, there's only one thing that you need to know, right?"

"The Chrono Quake Bomb?" Tact asked.

"Good guess…at least I'd like to say. It's hard to think of anything else I might have been talking about."

Tact sighed. "So cruel…"

"But I'm glad you got it right. I thought you'd just be thinking about a victory party or a vacation after the war is over."

"Not at all, Noah." Milfie corrected. "Tact's thinking about the future just like a real commander."

"Actually I was thinking a little bit about a party, well nice work, Tact." Ranpha praised.

"You've truly become dependable, Tact." Mint said.

"You always have you eye on the final goal." Chitose added.

"Leaving it all to him will not be a mistake." Vanilla said.

"The Chrono Quake Bomb is the Val-Fasc's last and worst resort. We cannot be too careful about it." Forte warned.

"In a way, it's a trickier problem than the Val-Fasc themselves." I added.

"Okay, let's get to it." Noah replied. "I researched it with Lushati along with the help of Arnold's dimensional gate key and now I know everything about the Chrono Quake Bomb. I'll tell you now, just so we're clear, this is based on the assumption that the Val-Fasc will use the Chrono Quake Bomb. In practice, I'd rather you stop them before they have a chance to do that."

"Understood." Tact replied. "Preventing it is more important than dealing with it."

"But you never know what's going to happen on the battlefield." Forte said.

"We must be prepared for any underhanded trick they could use." Luft added.

Shiva looked down. "If the Chrono Quake occurs again, the Val-Fasc will be the only ones unharmed by it."

"So, I've gathered you all here today to discuss how we're going to handle it." Noah said.

"I appreciate an explanation." Milfie said unsurely. "But…"

"…I'm not sure we'll be able to understand it." Ranpha finished.

"It could be lot of technobabble to us." Forte added.

"Yes, yes. I learned that well enough during the war with Nefuria." Noah replied. "I'll explain it as simply as I can. You are aware of the effect that occurred due to the Chrono Quake?"

We nodded in agreement.

"Chrono Driving and long distance communication ceased to function and why did they stop working? It's because both employ Chrono Space. It's a technology kind of like using subspace. The Chrono Quake was a phenomenon that made transition into Chrono Space unviable."

"So Chrono Space wasn't available? Hmm, I'm still not sure I really get it" Tact replied.

"Okay, think of Chrono Space like an ocean. Boats float on the ocean to and from distant lands. That's Chrono Driving. But what if the ocean freezes?"

"Ah, then ships can't move." Milfie replied.

"That's similar to the Chrono Quake. Six centuries ago, the Val-Fasc created that phenomenon artificially."

"The…Chrono Quake Bomb?" Vanilla asked.

"And it takes a long, long time for the ice to melt. That is the decline of past civilisations."

"Then if they use the Chrono Quake Bomb now, we won't be able to go to home to Transbaal?" Forte asked.

"It'll be impossible to go back within your lifespans at least."

"The Chrono Quake Bomb's unbelievable." Ranpha said. "Can we really stop something like that?"

"It was tough, but I found a way." Noah looked at me. "And this is where you come in, Arnold."

"Yes, Noah?" I asked.

"To put it briefly, we just need to divert the energy let out by the Chrono Quake Bomb into different space."

"Like another dimension?"

"Correct. The dimension key I gave back to you. Lushati and I gave it a test in order to prove my theory on the energy diversion. Suffice to say...using your key and the combination of mine and Lushati's powers, we opened a small gateway to another galaxy…we were in shock, but it worked."

"So this key is responsible for opening dimensional gates to other galaxies?"

"However, the gateway was open for a short period of time before it closed up and vanished. Whatever your father started working on, it was indeed effective."

"So that's what the prophecy meant." I sighed. "To think that my father was killed for this and if he'd still be alive, he would've wanted me to know about this. Maybe then I would've still had a mother…"

Milfie grabbed my hand, reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"Just remember, Arnold. That it was only possible when Lushati and I were able to do it, but we have devised another way to create a dimension gate with that staff key."

"And I should explain this to you." Shatyarn added. "As we speak, my engineering team is modifying your Unit #8's special attack. You won't have the driller on your frame for this final battle."

"Wait…what?" I blinked.

"Instead, it's going to be replaced with a multi-purpose solar beam, it should not affect your Frame's speed, but your frame's acceleration will be increased."

"A multi-purpose solar beam?"

"It has been created using the Lost Technology from Eden as well as the White Moon. There is one piece that needs to fit in when the time comes."

"The dimensional gate key?"

"Should the Chrono Quake Bomb become active, place the staff inside a newly created free slot in the cockpit of your frame and it should change the solar beam's output from a normal attack to creating a dimensional gate."

"And then when I'm in range, I fire on it and it brings up a gate to another galaxy, pushing it out of our galaxy at the same time?"

"Correct…it will be our last resort."

"But this is all in theory for now." Noah Said. "We haven't made any tests on it yet, but we are short on time. Anyway, if we do that, it won't affect our use of Chrono Space. So for those that didn't quite get it, we'll divert the energy of the Chrono Quake into other space…another space, you could say."

"Forcibly create another space?" Ranpha asked.

"Then…that would mean…" Mint added.

"Yes…you could call it the same as creating a brand new universe." Noah replied. "A very small one would be enough."

"Holy crap!" I muttered.

"There is also another way that I think would help. We just have to use the strongest energy source that we have…Chrono Strings."

"Chrono Strings?" Chitose asked.

"Yes…think of it like a balloon swollen with air. We open the mouth by just a little to generate a small puff of air. That's the energy we use. If we pop the balloon, all the will rush out in an instant. With that rush of energy, we can create Another Space."

"In other words, making a Chrono String Engine go berserk and break, like that?"

"Very much like that. Strange to talk about making one go out of control though."

"If it's that, then it's easy." Luft said. "Luckily, we have a lot of ships here. We have more than enough engines."

"Don't jump to a conclusion. Unfortunately, a normal Chrono String Engine won't work."

"And that's why you need me as the back-up in case the Chrono String idea fails?" I asked.

"Yes, the actual energy we can draw out from Chrono Strings is very little. We would need a lot of Chrono Strings together that can create a stable and continuous stream of energy. We need the power to overcome theory."

"The theory of controlling Chrono Strings." Shatyarn said. "Then you mean…"

"Well done, you've already realized it, Shatyarn. Yes, we need the Chrono String Engine from an Emblem Frame for this."

"An Emblem Frame's Chrono String engine?" Tact asked.

"An Emblem Frame's HALO System's amplified mental energy is enough to overcome the theory behind Chrono Strings."

"HALO System directly interfere with theory in order to draw out more energy." Shatyarn said. "Because controlling that is difficult, the HALO System requires heavily moderated control."

"That's why not everybody can control Emblem Frames?" Milfie asked.

"Correct. The greater the user's mental strength, the more energy they can draw out. The amount is theoretically unlimited…that's why limiters were installed on Emblem Frames."

"But this time, they're been removed completely." Noah added. "An Emblem Frame with all safety limitations released and a pilot at their strongest can create Another Space. Beyond that, they have to match the timing of the Chrono Quake Bomb's explosion."

"To draw the effect of the explosion into Another Space and save our universe." Mint said.

"An Emblem Frame…can create a universe?" Vanilla asked.

"This has gotten pretty heavy." Forte sighed.

"But there is further danger beyond that." Shatyarn warned.

"The power that'll flow into Another Space is too much." Noah said. "It'll almost certainly drag the Emblem Frame in with it."

"Like standing in the center of a flood." Ranpha added.

"Yes, this plan means that the Emblem Frame and its pilot will be thrown into Another Space…they can't come back to this world."

"And that's why you need me to keep the gate open should the Chrono String plan succeed?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct…although if you weren't here Arnold, this would've almost counted as giving up one life to save the galaxy."

"Like my father did…"

"If I had more time to research, there could be another way, but these are the only two ways we can succeed against the Val-Fasc."

"But this is all in case the Val-Fasc use the Chrono Quake Bomb." I reminded everyone. "We just have to beat Gern before he can use it."

"That's right, we've just gotta rush in and blow it all up." Milfie said.

"Yes, having everyone believing in us, gives us the strength of a hundred." Mint added.

Shiva had been very quiet all the way through but she began to perk up. "If you all say it will be okay, then it certainly will be." She said. "You have never broken a promise to me."

"Of course your majesty." Tact replied.

"I have acted disgracefully."

"You seem a little tired." Luft noticed. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

"Then Mayers, I leave the rest to you."

"Please take it easy, Lady Shiva." Tact replied.

Shiva left the room.

"Well everyone, please excuse me." Shatyarn said as she left as well.

"It will be some time before we reach hostile territory." Luft said. "You all should stretch your wings as well."

Luft left the room.

We all then left, although Tact and Noah still needed to talk something. We walked back to the Elsior and we sat in the lounge, relaxing and sinking in what we had heard.

We were finally travelling towards the Val-Fasc homeworld but we had a long trip to take which was great, things were really tense for the past few weeks so it felt great to finally have a long period of relaxing before the final battle.

After going through the fifth Chrono Drive, we were halfway now and all of us Angels were in the hanger, going over our Emblem Frames. Mine had seen a big change. Gone was my mighty silver drill that was now stored away in a containment. In its place was the multi-purpose solar beam. It looked very trendy and silver, staying true to my frame's colour appearance.

"Like I thought, everybody's here with the Emblem Frames that they trust their lives to." Tact said as he walked in. "Hey everybody."

I waved to Tact as I was busy checking over my frame. "Ahhh Unit #8, my Silver Speeder." I spoke to it. "To think that seven months ago, you were just lying here, unaware of my destiny. But look at us now, we've had some great battles and most of the time we've come out unscratched. But soon, we have to make a miracle so we can save everyone." Then I noticed something inside the cockpit. A wrapper of something…wait, isn't this…protection…protection for my…ahem! I better hide this in my pocket for now…I giggled and left my frame and walked to Milfie who had just finished checking hers.

"Arnold…you mind if we take a walk together?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied, taking her hand.

We walked out of the hanger and as we went past the simulation room, we saw Clayton and Chitose hiding in a corner…they moved their heads and began to kiss.

Milfie almost gasped and I almost did too…nice going Clayton!

* * *

Warning: Lemon content starts here, skip to next chapter if you don't like lemon stuff

Milfie and I walked up to her room, taking off our shoes, it was around the night-time hours but the night was still young. Milfie stood away from me and showed me a smirk face and she had the edge of her pointer in her mouth.

"You know…Arnold." She said slyly. "Remember when I said that I needed time to be ready?"

"Yeah, you did." I replied with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking about these urges…like I want you, all of you to myself tonight."

I began to blink. "Milfie…ever since we got together, I've always thought that you were a beautiful and gorgeous girl. But I always wondered if you were indeed a stunning one of a kind angel inside that's waiting to be loved."

Milfie blushed and closed her eyes with a big smile. "You know, it's a little embarrassing to think of me and my body like that." She opened her eyes. "But the way you imagine me without what I wear, I've got the best boyfriend ever."

"And if we are ready to become as one and I think I am, I promise that I will not only be gentle, but I will be yours forever."

"Yeah…I'll be yours forever too. I did have a quick word with Ranpha about it and she said that I should believe in myself and trust you."

"And she's right…we have all the credentials to make love and be as one…otherwise, I wouldn't be here as a pilot."

"Arnold…come over here and let me kiss you!"

I saluted. "Your wish is my command, lieutenant."

Milfie giggled as I walked over, placed my arms around her waist. She placed her arms around my neck and locked in our lips together. The kisses were soft and gentle before they became full blown snogs, we even started playing a game of tongue hockey as we ignited the passion of our love. All of this was making me feel hot and my crotch area was beginning to get warm. So I slipped my right hand down from Milfie's waist to her butt cheek. It felt very round and it was getting me excited.

Milfie responded by moving her right hand down for my shoulder, past my chest, below the belt line before placing it on my private area. Making me groan a little whilst Milfie made a soft moan.

We broke the kiss to catch our breaths, we felt hot, bothered and now we were sexually excited, we wanted each other so bad!

"Just before we go further…do you have protection?" she asked.

"Oh right…" I went into my pocket and picked out a wrapper. "…you mean this condom?"

"Yeah…I want us to play it safe, this is our first time after all."

"Of course…I'll put this on as soon as you're ready for the next step."

"Thanks…"

We resumed our kissing as the removal of our clothing began. Milfie unbuttoned her uniform jacket and placed it on the floor and I unbutton mine too. Next to come off was her shirt and tie, same as me. She had a bra on and I had a vest on. I took mine off right away, revealing my well-toned chest.

"Oh my…" Milfie gasped. "…where did you get a chest like that?"

"Back from my quest when I was in that jungle." I replied.

Milfie then unbuttoned her pink skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing her pink panties which matched the colour of her bra. I followed with unzipping my uniform jeans, letting that fall down, both of our socks came off next, now there was only one item of clothing left.

"Uhhh Arnold…may I?" she asked.

"By all means." I replied.

She kneeled down, grabbed my underwear and pulled them down, revealing my manhood standing strong. She was blushing bright red… "Oh…my…"

"Allow me." I went behind her back and unclipped her bra, it fell down her arms and now her perky breasts were on show.

"Better take my panties off too." She giggled.

So I kneeled down and pulled them down gently to her ankles, showing a well shaven and clean womanhood. I was blushing in bright red too. Now we were standing together, free from the bonds of our clothing, completely naked to each other.

We resumed our passionate kissing with my hardened member pushing up against her lower stomach. I massaged one of her breasts, making her moan softly. She replied by putting her left hand down to my manhood, gripping on to it and stroking it slowly….up and down it went, making me moan.

I placed my other hand in her private entrance, inserting two fingers and rubbing them up against her entrance.

"Ahhh…" Milfie panted, breaking the kiss. "…mmm, yeah, right there…"

"Oooh…" I responded, as she stroked my manhood. "…that feels so good."

I began rubbing at her clit faster, making her moan a little less quiet.

"Oooh…Arnold…ahhh…ahhh." She moaned. "That feels…so…amazing."

I slowed down the rubbing and she stopped stroking my manhood, going back to our kissing and smiling all the way through. We then stopped and she looked at me with her eyes.

"Now Arnold…let's become one…put that condom on and we'll be together." She said.

I nodded, walking to the wrapper on the table, I opened the packet and took out the condom, unwrapping it on my member. She grabbed my hands and brought me slowly down to the floor.

She got me to lay down on the floor and she climbed on top of me, guiding her entrance onto my erect pole, I was getting inside her for the first time, slowly and carefully till she reached her limit with her ass just inches away from my thighs.

"Ahhhhhh." She sighed a little loudly.

I perked up a bit. "Are you alright?" I asked worryingly.

"I'm…okay…I just…popped my cherry, so to speak." She panted. "Just…let me be gentle."

"Okay…and if you need me, I'll be gentle too."

Soon she began to move her body up and down slowly, pleasuring my manhood to the ultimate level of passion until she had a comfortable rhythm going. She placed her hands on the floor, balancing herself as she moved her top body forward.

I placed one hand on her breasts and the other on her facial cheek, making contact with our lips whilst riding me a little quicker, it was a feel of passion, a sense of love that two people can share together as one.

"Arnold…" she panted. "…I…love you…so much!"

"Milfie…" I replied. "…I love you…too…so much!"

She slowed down before getting off me, now it was my turn to pleasure her. She laid down, lifting her legs up and spreading them, showing her now wet and moist entrance. I slid in my wrapped member inside her and once I got a rhythm going, she wrapped her legs around my lower back, keeping me locked in for the duration of our love making.

There was only one way I was going to finish and that was inside her, but that can wait for now…I carried on thrusting her gently until she was ready for me to go faster.

"Oh my…this is so good." Milfie panted. "Ahhh...please…don't ever stop."

"I will…not stop…." I panted back. "…I will keep going for as long…as you want me."

We locked in our lips, exchanging our passionate kisses.

"Ohhh…I think I'm cumming…" Milfie said as we were about to reach our climax, I wasn't far off either.

I began biting my lip. "Milfie…I'm about to cum too…"

"Please...finish inside me!" she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Her fingernails were cut so they weren't digging into me. "Arnold!"

"Milfie!"

"I'm cumming!" she exclaimed, trying to keep quiet. "Ahhhh! Arnold!"

I then felt her warm juices pleasuring my protected member and that was it for me, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Milfie…I'm cumming!" I exclaimed. "Ohhhhhh!"

I came inside the condom whilst inside her, my thrusting began to slow down before grinding to a halt, catching our breaths. We kissed under the quiet and calm evening, with our lips locked together in love.

After a few minutes, I got up and I helped Milfie up. I unwrapped the condom and I checked for any leaks or tears, I was glad that there was none. I wrapped it in a tissue and placed it in a bin by the kitchen area.

I walked to Milfie…we were still naked but we were satisfied and in love. We wrapped each other in a warm embrace, our bond even stronger now that we were no longer virgins. Whatever was waiting for us when we got to the Val-Fasc homeworld, we had full belief that we would win the final battle.

"That was…just wow." I said as we walked to her bed.

"Yeah…you were very good." Milfie replied. "I was right to trust you."

I began to yawn, we did feel quite tired. "Shall we call it a night?"

"Yeah, let's get some rest…and don't let go of me."

We got into her bed, with the duvet covering our naked bodies, we held on close and we slept away…our future together rests on the final battle, we were ready!


	16. Key Of Destiny

**StevieBond: Here we are, the climax part of the story, if you wanna call it that.**

 **Clayton: Yeah! I finally got to kiss Chitose.**

 **Chitose: Please...I told you to keep that between us.**

 **StevieBond: Anyways, this story is not over yet. There is still ONE last chapter to go after this one, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Key Of Destiny

The next morning had finally arrived. Milfie and I were in our uniforms, all cleaned up and ready to go. After what we did last night, we were full of love and energy. We boarded our frames first, waiting for the others to arrive.

When they did, the hanger doors opened and out we flew, hoping that this would be last time we have to do this once the Val-Fasc are defeated. When we looked out in front…there was Gern's fortress and hundreds of Val-Fasc ships!

"Well look what we have here, girls." I said. "Looks like they prepared a huge welcoming party for us. They've thrown everything but I see no kitchen sink."

Tact's face appeared on our screen. "That's quite the fleet." He said.

Shiva appeared on my screen. "So that's the Val-Fasc's stronghold." She commented.

"It looks like it Lady Shiva."

"Any contact from Gern?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Where's the Chrono Quake Bomb?" Luft asked.

"Judging from Library's data, it should be quite large." Noah replied.

"Inside that fortress?" Lester asked.

"No everyone, look at the center of the fortress." Shatyan replied.

A third image appeared, inside the fortress was a huge ship and it was carrying something big.

"Ah! That's…" Tact said.

"No mistaking it." Noah intervened. "That could only be the Chrono Quake Bomb."

"It's a part of that battleship?" Lester asked. "Bomb or battleship, the thing's huge."

"It makes me remember Nefuria's massive ship." Tact replied.

"As I feared, they've already finished it." Shatyarn said.

"No, not yet." Noah corrected.

"However, that's certainly the bomb." Luft added.

"If it were actually finished, they would have used it before we Drove Out. If they did that, we would have been thrown into normal space and we'd have drifted without ever reaching here."

"Indeed, then we still got time." Tact said.

"Before you get carried away, it appears that the mechanism itself is finished. I believe they're saving up the energy needed for the explosion now. I don't know how much longer that'll take."

"Then in the end, we've still got to hurry up and get rid of it." Lester said.

"No wait…I want to ask Gern to surrender once first." Shiva intervened. "If this battle can be avoided, I want to avoid it. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Tact replied. "Go ahead Lady Shiva."

"Shiva, how can you still say that?" Noah asked.

"Noah, I am asking too." Shatyarn added. "Please give Her Majesty time."

Noah sighed. "Yes, yes, I got it. Do whatever you want."

Almo opened a channel. "I am Shiva, Empress of Transbaal. I address you, the Val-Fasc ruler, Gern." She spoke. "We humans have liberated Eden and now we have come to your planet. Our superiority has already been proven. But we do not wish for a wasteful battle. I propose that your nation disarm itself immediately. Should you use the Chrono Quake Bomb once again, the Val-Fasc's current small influence would suffer as well. I would like you to reconsider whether or not it is worth continuing to fight. I am prepared to negotiate. Gern, I request an answer."

I wasn't sure how Gern was going to respond, but I felt a part of me that he would dismiss Shiva's offer and carryon with the plans to defeat us by any means necessary.

Then Gern appeared our screens. "Dogs would bark at us to surrender? How laughable. No matter how much a ragged dog barks, it trembles and gives way before us."

"Gern! Is that thing in your fortress really?" Tact asked.

"Why must you try us with such foolish questions? Well fine. We are enjoying ourselves. We will deign to answer you. Indeed, this is what you fear…this will spread destruction across the galaxy."

"Like I thought…the Chrono Quake Bomb."

"Now…since you have come all this way. We must welcome you with a celebration. Be honoured."

He cut transmission, guess the time for talking is over.

"Listen up, forget the small fry and go right at the fortress" Noah said. "Destroying the Chrono Quake Bomb is your top priority."

"Yeah, leave it to us." Tact replied.

"Mayers and the Angel Wing." Shiva said. "I order you. Become the last hope of our galaxy and crush his evil! And…come back alive!"

"Notify the whole fleet! We, the Transbaal Imperial Navy will now engage with the Val-Fasc's fleet!"

"Angel Wing, I will provide some last words for you all one at a time. Milfie."

"Yes Tact?" Milfie asked.

"Your smile is our strongest weapon. I want to see that smile until the very end."

"Yes, I understand! Please watch me smile."

"Ranpha."

"What, tact?" Ranpha asked.

"Stay positive like always. That brightness will shine our way to victory!"

"Basically, do what I always do? Naturally, I'm me, Ranpha Franboise!"

"Mint."

"What is it?" Mint asked.

"Because you're always calm, I can employ any kind of daring plan. Thank you."

"No don't be so formal. But if it helps you, I am always happy to do it."

"Forte."

"Yo." Forte replied.

"Your leadership has always helped me. I'm really glad you're here."

"Now, now, don't try to make me blush. Having you as commander has helped me stay confident too."

"Vanilla."

"Yes?" Vanilla asked.

"Thank you for your help treating everybody. Because you were here, we could fight, even when we were hurt."

"It is enough for me to just hear you say that. Thank you very much."

"Chitose."

"Yes." Chitose replied.

"Your effort wasn't for nothing. You're much stronger than you used to be. I believe in you, you can do it!"

"Yes, it's thanks to you!"

"And finally, Arnold."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Go for the win and the future!"

"Alright, that's got me fired up!

"Okay, let's do it!" Tact exclaimed.

A radar showed on our screen.

"This is the situation." Lester said. "The Elsior is presently located here." Showing us at the centre bottom of the map. "Allied forces are deployed like this and the enemy fleet is deployed like this." Showing them at the top half of the map.

There were heavy battleships and much bigger bulwark satellites protecting Gern's fortress. If we're going to get close to that stronghold, those satellites need to go.

"Okay, the Angel Wing will concentrate their efforts on the bulwarks." Tact said. "The other ships will engage the enemy fleet and support the Angel Wing's attack. That's all."

Off we go to battle, perhaps the toughest one yet and this time, all of us had our wings activated, not just me. The Allied fleet broke away dealing with ships from the top left and top right. We Angels went straight forward, taking out the three cruisers coming towards us.

I wasn't sure how my special attack was going to work since I don't have the drill this time. But I was curious to how this beam would function when the time comes. After shredding down a cruiser, the other girls took out the other two before dealing with the heavy battleships.

My spirit level was maxed, time to test this solar beam on the first bulwark satellite.

"SOLAR RESOLUTION!" I yelled as and the beam came to light, it was shaped like a huge cylinder and it almost engulfed the satellite…it broke away, exploding into pieces.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "Now that's some serious firepower!"

I checked the radar to notice all of the enemy ships gone and the Elsior moved closer to the centre of the map. The girls dealt with two satellites at a time…

"HYPER CANNON!" I heard Milfie yell as her smaller pink beam tore through a satellite.

"ANCHOR CLAW!" Ranpha yelled, knocking out the other satellite, just two remain.

Suddenly, enemy reinforcements came and the allied ships engaged with them.

We all grouped together to wipe out a satellite, although some of us took a lot of damage… "Repair Wave!" ...until Vanilla saved us with her special.

The Allied fleet were taking a battering from that last satellite but they eventually destroyed it. There was nothing else left, the way was clear.

"All defence satellites destroyed." Coco said. "All ships have begun an all-out attack! The energy in the fortress is decreasing rapidly."

"Let's put an end to this." Tact replied as we flew out of the way. "Elsior, fire at will!"

We watched as every single allied ship and the Elsior fired at Gern's fortress…it began to crumble away and collapse …the fortress was destroyed as it was consumed by the flames…did we do it?

Our question was answered when we saw Gern's flagship completely intact.

"Impossible!" Lester exclaimed. "It's undamaged?!"

Gern appeared on our screen. "Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Gern!" Tact yelled.

"Hahahahahaha. Ahhhh, that was quite entertaining." He spoke. "Watching humans scrabble desperately has truly been enjoyable."

"You!" Shiva exclaimed.

"Hmm…lass, have you learned respect now? Now you realize the difference between stray dogs and an opponent with sharpened fangs."

"Hmph. Talk while you still can, but we will destroy the Chrono Quake Bomb no matter what it takes!"

"Ahahaha! You still seem to not understand your position. Only your insolence is unmatched. You truly are amusing. We did not expect you to be so tenacious."

"We didn't expect you to be this stubborn either." Tact replied.

"Mm, indeed. If you will serve us, then we will pardon you."

"What?"

"With your strength, our rule could spread even further. That is why we shall keep you."

"Keep us like dogs?" I asked. "Does that come with pet insurance or life insurance?"

"We were not asking you."

I smirked. "And I had no intention of listening to your answer." I heard Milfie giggle.

"Now, answer us, Tact Mayers. Will you surrender to our forces?"

"No." Tact replied firmly. "I don't care to even hear your voice."

"Mm…so you decline our merciful offer. Well, do as you will."

"Okay, I shall. You're going to let me destroy the Chrono Quake Bomb?"

"Unfortunately, that is impossible. It is specially made."

"Specially made?" Noah asked. "No, you're bluffing!"

"We Val-Fasc do not bluff. If we die, the galaxy dies with us!"

"What?! What do you mean?!" Shiva asked.

"The initiation system is directly connected to our own brain waves. If we fall, then it will be activated. Destroying us is the same as destroying the galaxy. You will pull the trigger with your own hands."

"You coward!"

"Seriously Gern, you would go to that length to fulfil your wish?" I asked. "Well I have a counter for that!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" he laughed. "What do you have that could possibly defeat me and the Chrono Quake Bomb?"

"I have the key to opening the dimension gate. You activate the Chrono Quake Bomb, I will respond by activating a dimension gate and I'll have you and the bomb transported to another galaxy and you can rot away with it for all I care!"

Gern frowned. "Hmph! Not if we Val-Fasc destroy you first. If you fall, then the future of the galaxy will fall with you! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Gern, why do you want to conquer so much?" Tact asked. "What do you intend to do if you had control of everything?"

"That is simple. The Val-Fasc have only the purpose of the Val-Fasc. Conquest and destruction of everything and we are the peerless king of the Val-Fasc. That is reason enough."

"Absurd…for just that reason." Shiva replied.

"I understand now." Tact said.

"Oh? You are sensible for a human."

"As long as you live, nothing is ever going to change."

"What?!"

"I made a promise. To believe in a small hope budding inside the Val-Fasc…and fight for the sake of that! Right, Ranpha?"

"Yes, hand in hand, heart to heart." Ranpha replied. "Not knowing the warmth of someone's touch is just too sad. Everybody should have that, it doesn't matter if they're human or Val-Fasc!"

"Foolish…" Gern dismissed. "The Val-Fasc have no need of such a thing."

"To you maybe, but you don't speak for every single Val-Fasc that exists in the galaxy, maybe there's more in another galaxy, or in another universe." I said. "Fighting to keep the small possibility is more than enough reason to keep fighting for the future. This is what my father wanted and I am going to make him proud when I and the rest of us defeat you!"

"Ahahahahaha! You will rush towards you own end? Cling to your foolish hope, struggle pointlessly and be destroyed! This will be your final doom! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

He cut the transmission, it was time for the action to do the talking.

"Arnold." Milfie said. "I love you so much, you have become a proud man today. We will succeed as long as we all work together."

"I love you too, Milfie." I replied. "Let's stand as one and finish this!"

A radar appeared, we were at the bottom right and the enemy ships were coming from the top left and top right.

"Gern's battleship is here." Lester said. "He's coming straight at the Elsior."

"Whatever the reason, we have to beat him." Tact replied. "For the future of the entire galaxy. The mission objective is the destruction of the enemy flagship…oh and Ranpha."

"Yes?" Ranpha asked.

"I don't think I need to ask. You know of course, right?"

"Hehehe, of course I do."

"So nice, Tact and Ranpha are completely in tune each other." Milfie said.

"Just like the two of us as well." I added.

"You lot can flirt as much as you want when we get back you know." Forte intervened.

"You may do whatever you want then, so use some restraint right now." Mint added.

The final battle had begun and we first of all charged to the top right where the Elsior could move around for cover from Gern's flagship. We were even stronger this time as we swatted down fighters and destroyers before taking out a cruiser and a carriership. At least that area was now clear for the time being.

The Allied ships focused on the ships coming from the west, they took out a few fighters and destroyers but Gern's Flagship was proving to be too much for them. It was moving faster than the Elsior. We knew it had to be destroyed as it was our objective.

The flagship was taking a severe beating, perhaps even more so than Rowil's flagship, it was taking almost twice as long, even our specials were being tested.

"HYPER CANNON!"

"ANCHOR CLAW!"

"FLIER DANCE!

"STRIKE BURST!"

"FATAL ARROW!"

"SOLAR RESOLUTION!"

Finally, it was beginning to look in bad shape.

"Enemy flagship heavily damaged." Coco said.

"Everybody get back, it's gonna blow!" Lester exclaimed.

We flew as far away as we could…and watched as it exploded…but we were in shock again. Gern and his flagship was gone…but the Chrono Quake Bomb was still intact.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed. "I guess it's time for the back-up plan." I requested a channel with Noah and her face appeared on my screen. "Noah, it's time!"

"Understood." She replied. "Arnold, place the key inside the vacant slot next to you." I did so and it was locked in. "Now your multi-purpose solar beam will become active shortly. Once you call for it, it will open a gate to Another Space, use the power to push the effects of the Chrono Quake Bomb whilst Ranpha's Emblem Frame moves in to push the bomb away from our galaxy."

I did so…Ranpha's frame flew by me and I saw Tact inside with her.

"Hey there Angels." Tact said. "Arnold, once we've pushed the bomb from this galaxy, come back for us, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure thing Tact, I won't leave you and Ranpha hanging."

"Kung-Fu Fighter, go!" Ranpha exclaimed as they flew towards it.

My spirit levels was maxed, I was ready for activation.

The Chrono Quake Bomb detonated at the same time the wings on Ranpha's frame grew to a huge size, covering the energy blast, this was my signal.

"SOLAR RESOLUTION!" I yelled and a huge beam powered up and it created a big circle.

It worked! There was now a dimension gate to Another Space as Ranpha's Frame pushed the bomb inside it…until there was nothing more and then the beam on my solar weapon vanished, closing the gateway into thin air.

Feathers flew across the galaxy…we did it…the whole galaxy was saved!

"Now I just gotta bring them back, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Noah replied. "It'll take a while to recharge."

"Got it…" once it was charged up, I activated it again and created the gateway to Another Space. "…Kung-Fu Fighter located! Setting power beam to suction mode."

My solar beam dragged the frame out of that galaxy and back into ours, then the gateway closed again…suction beam shutting down.

"Arnold…" Ranpha said. "…thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks for saving us." Tact added.

"YOU DID IT ARNOLD!" Milfie yelled. "YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"Calm down Milfie." I laughed. "I only did my job."

"And you did it marvellously." Noah praised with a smile. "Your father and mother would've been proud of you."

I smiled happily. "Thanks Noah…you deserve a hug when we get back."

"Hehe. I don't need that."

"Well then, we have one thing left to say to our lovebirds." Forte said.

"I agree." Mint added.

"Tact and Ranpha…welcome home!" We all said together happily.


	17. Tact & Ranpha's Wedding

**StevieBond: Here it is everyone, the bonus and final chapter of the story.**

 **Milfie: Yay! We did it!**

 **Mint: I must say that this has been a roller-coaster of a ride.**

 **Forte: Yeah, we've been through a lot of challenges.**

 **Chitose: This retold story was wonderful to read all the way through.**

 **Vanilla: I would...read this all over again.**

 **Ranpha: Well on behalf of the Angel Wing, we wanna say thank you to our readers who have read and liked this story.**

 **Arnold: We sincerely hope that you follow Stevie as he plans more stories in the future.**

 **StevieBond: Thank you all seriously! This is a little head-canon chapter, but you may wanna get a tissue ready. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tact and Ranpha's Wedding

One Week Later…

The bells outside a church in Transbaal were ringing as were we waiting for the arrival of Ranpha. Apparently under a week ago when after we had defeated Gern and saved the whole galaxy from the Chrono Quake Bomb, Tact popped the question in a romantic location and she said yes.

Inside the church, I was dressed smartly in my suit and so was Tact with his groom outfit. When we heard about the news of their engagement, we did have a celebration before working together once more to make this the best wedding for Tact and Ranpha.

Tact had only a few choices on who to pick as his best man. He was thinking of having Lester as his best man, but he chose me in the end cause after all, if it weren't for me and my dimension gate key, Tact and Ranpha would still be drifting in Another Space, so I was chosen as Tact's best man and I was honoured to be. Lester and Clayton were the other groom mates.

The wedding was about to start soon, I could tell that Tact was getting nervous. I know I would be if I ever decided to marry Milfie, least Milfie and I aren't thinking or planning our wedding…yet…but I had an idea up my sleeve for this day.

"Hey Tact." I said. "Don't be so nervous, you've gone through much worse than this."

"Yeah, Arnold." He replied. "I guess I have…such as Ranpha's yelling."

I giggled. "Best if you don't mention that when she arrives."

Tact rubbed his head. "I won't, all I want on this day is to say those two words to the love of my life."

"Hey Tact." Lester intervened. "Least you have an ongoing job to do after the honeymoon and all of that."

"So do you, Lester." Tact replied. "Peace may have finally been brought to the galaxy, but Noah's curiosity of having a dimension gate permanently open is why we're still in the military."

"Yeah, who knows if there's any Val-Fasc that exists in another space. But all of that can be pushed aside for now."

"You're right. Almo seems happy that you're standing up here."

"Well, since there's no war I have a lot of time on my hands now. Maybe finding a bit of love wouldn't be so bad."

"Well, she's had the hots for you for a long time." I said. "You shouldn't keep her hanging on by the noose, so to speak."

Lester smiled. "Maybe I'll ask her…still though, least you're his best man and not me."

"Glad you can be honest with yourself." Tact replied.

"Yeah, yeah, speak for yourself."

The church doors were still open, the view outside was wonderful. The forecast was that it was gonna be a day full of sunshine all through the morning and afternoon followed by clouds brewing in. Least we'll be at the wedding reception by then.

The guest seats were beginning to fill up as seconds turned into minutes. The Angels were on their way and imagining them all as Ranpha's bridesmaids was not surprising. But there was only one maid of honour that Ranpha could have and it was Milfie, her long-time friend, that she chose and Milfie was very happy to be chosen.

"All rise for the honoured guests!" Luft announced.

We all stood up as the important guests arrived. Lushati, Lady Noah, Lady Shiva and finally, Lady Shatyarn who was chosen to perform the ceremony ritual. She stood on the top step of the altar, now we had to wait for the bridesmaids and the bride herself.

"All rise for the bridesmaids and the maid of honour!"

One by one, they walked in as we looked at them. Mint walked in first, followed by Vanilla, Chitose who was more than happy to see Clayton, making her blush and Forte. Finally, Milfie who had a bouquet of flowers and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

I had to sneak in a quick kiss, I kissed her quick and she blushed.

"Not in front of everyone." She giggled as she stood beside the other angels.

"I couldn't resist." I replied with a smirk, causing almost everyone to laugh.

We then went back to quietness until the big moment arrived as music began to play.

Ranpha's little two brothers and little sister came down the aisle, laying down petals before sitting on the second row. Her mother then sat with them and we looked back at the entrance. There was her father and Ranpha in her wedding dress.

I could tell that Tact was beginning to feel emotional, I had to tap on his shoulder to keep it together. Ranpha looked emotional as well as her father walked with her down the aisle just a step short of the top step.

Lady Shatyarn nodded as Ranpha's father let go of her hand and sat with the rest of the family. Tact held her hand and they could feel the emotion together, to say there was a dry eye in the room, I would tell anyone they were wrong.

"Please everyone be seated." Shatyarn said.

We all sat down, whispering good luck to Tact as he and Ranpha stood on the top step.

"Ladies and gentleman." Shatyarn began. "We are gathered here today from all corners of the galaxy to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. These are the two souls who have found each other in their quest for eternal companionship."

Tact wiped away a tear and Ranpha did too.

"Unity between husband and wife shall always be a sacred affair and these two have chosen to join in the hands of marriage, promising themselves to one another and deepening their relationship with endless trust, endless faith and endless love."

"And we know how much love they show in front of us." Clayton whispered to me, making me laugh on the inside, he was right on that one.

"Let us now join in prayer." Shatyarn continued as we bowed our heads down. "We pray to our ancestors from Eden and the founders of Lost Technology for the union between these two before us to endure a lifetime and many more. We pray for their protection against the many possible hardships they may face and finally we pray for them to live out their conjoined days in endless happiness." She paused. "Amen."

"Amen!" We all replied.

"Now, a short word on love from Lady Shiva. Shiva, if you please."

Shiva walked on the top step, facing Tact and Ranpha who remained smiling at each other. "People once said that young love was for the faint-hearted and that it was the root of weakness." She said. "However, that is not the case for neither of these two nor for the many others who support their love for each other. They have faced overwhelming hardship for almost one year, but their commitment for one another has helped them overcome the challenges that faced us all. They are not only husband and wife to be, they are also our heroes along with the rest of the Angel Wing and the Transbaal Imperial Navy."

"Hear, hear!" Shouted Luft, causing us to laugh.

"Love is the ultimate power, it is their one true source that has guided them to this moment. And with such a couple to have found this rare power, we gather to celebrate them as they take the next step of their lives." She bowed her head and left the stage to sit back down.

"Thank you, Lady Shiva." Shatyarn replied. "Now we begin the commitment for their love…Takuto Mayers." Shatyarn looked at him. "Do you take Ranpha Franboise to be your wife, your friend, your faithful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow, to support, honour, respect, laugh, cry and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

Tact looked at Ranpha's eyes, their smiles were their answers they already wanted to answer. "I do." Tact replied confidently.

Shatyarn nodded and turned to Ranpha. "Ranpha Franboise, do you take Takuto Mayers to be your husband, your friend, your faithful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with him, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow, to support, honour, respect, laugh, cry and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

Ranpha looked back at Tact. "I do." She replied happily.

"Now we go to the vows that the couple have prepared for us."

This was the nervous part for both of them, they had rehearsed this several times from what I heard from Tact and Lester had to keep telling him to focus and say what he believed in. Ranpha had help from the girls to think of her vow to him so it was a level playing field in some way.

Tact stood tall and proud as he turned to look at Ranpha, he took a deep breath and began. "Ranpha, I swear to love you forever, even if you uppercut me across the room." We laughed and Ranpha blushed. "I will love you every morning when we wake up and every night when we go to bed. No matter where we go and what we do in the next step of our lives, we will always find a way back to each other. We still have our responsibility as part of the military, but I will always share our never-ending love together."

Ranpha sniffed, wiping a few tears away. "Are you sure, Tact?"

He rubbed his head. "Well, it's just a hunch."

We all laughed because it was true, his hunches usually turned out correct.

"Tact." Ranpha began. "I vow to always be there for you when you're hurt, when you're sad and to be there even when you're alone. I vow that I will not uppercut you across the room." We laughed again. "I will be your ace of the Angel Wing, your shining star across the galaxy, to always be in your heart when you need me or when you want me. Finally, you are right about our military work, but I will vow to follow you anywhere you go, for the sake of our never-ending love together."

Tact sniffed and wiped a few tears away in return. "Thank you, honey."

She held his hand, tightly. "It's how I really feel for you, darling."

"It is now time for the rings." Shatyarn announced as Milfie's younger sister, Apricot came on stage with a pillow that had two rings. "These rings were forged by the help of Lost Technology, these are two special rings that will shine for your marriage and that shall be eternal. There is no beginning and no end and as you place these symbols on each other's fingers, it signifies that there shall be no end to your marriage and no end to the happiness that you will both share together. May the rings be given to the bride and the groom for the exchange?"

Tact picked up Ranpha's ring and placed it on her ring finger. Ranpha did the same, picking up Tact's ring and placing it on his ring finger.

"When I grow up, I wanna be an Angel Wing pilot!" Apricot exclaimed causing us to laugh. Milfie was giggling away as I looked at her. Apricot walked off with the pillow and sat back down by her sister.

"Tact and Ranpha." Shatyarn added. "You have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have made. With all that has been said, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tact, you may kiss the bride."

Tact lifted up the veil showing Ranpha's clear face and they kissed with their arms around each other, we all cheered in attendance with some people crying a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Shiva said. "It is now my pleasure to present for the first time, mister and misses Mayers!"

Tact and Ranpha began walking down the top step and down the aisle, leaving the church together with a photographer, we'd be seeing them again soon.

Meanwhile, all of the rest of us began to leave the church and as we did, Milfie came up to me and we shared a loving embrace, we did them proud…maybe one day…

* * *

Later at the ceremony, all of the guests were present except for Lushati who had to return to Eden, Lady Shiva who had to return to her throne, Lady Shatyarn had to go back to the White Moon but she did thank Tact and Ranpha in advance and Admiral Luft had to go back to his fleet.

Noah to our surprise chose to stay and join in. She and I were outside the main dining hall whilst Milfie and Apricot were having fun with Ranpha's little brothers and sisters.

"Well I have to say Arnold." Noah said. "I may be still learning about you humans, but I will say that I felt the emotion back at the ceremony."

"That's good. I think you still have plenty of room for more human knowledge." I replied.

"I always will…I shouldn't be judged on my height and looks after all…just remember however, when this wedding event is over, we'll still need to discuss about the dimension gates."

I nodded. "I understand, I fulfilled what was said in the prophecy, but now I have to keep that going."

"Mm. By the way, when are you going to make the move?"

"When the time is right…I have it with me, I just need to make the timing spot on."

Noah smiled. "I'm sure you will…good luck."

"Thank you." I hugged Noah by surprise and she let out a light giggle.

"Hehe, you humans..."

* * *

Later on as the newlyweds joined us, it was time for the buffet and then photographs. When that was done, it was time for the bride and groom dance. They walked to the dancefloor and they danced together. I had a hand in my pocket, a tiny box with a jewel that I bought in secret, well thanks to Tact's help.

When the dance was over, Tact asked me to come on the dance floor, this was my cue to make a big step, it was now or never as I grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you Tact…" I said, pacing myself. "…well I would like to say that this has been an amazing wedding and the two of you really do deserve all the best and that we'll always be behind you 100%. But this is also time where another moment should take place…and right now I want Milfie to stand next to me."

Ranpha nudged Milfie, egging her to come to me. I held her hand and looked at her.

"Milfie, for the past seven months and a half." I continued. "I've gotten to meet you, to know you and get close to you before I made the confession that I love you. You are my one and only treasure that I want to protect, to care, to support and to trust with." Milfie began to feel emotional. "But now, I want you to be the one that I will always love, that I will always be there for and to spend the rest of my life with, so…" I got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box, opening it and revealing a ring. "…Milfeulle Sakuraba, will you marry me?"

Milfie began crying and smiling as I put the mic down and held her hand. She nodded and said yes, even though everyone didn't hear it, they saw her reply. I took the ring and placed it on her ring finger, it was the right size for her too.

I picked up the mic and she held on to it. "Yes! Arnold Williams! Yes!"

We shared a kiss and a loving embrace, a proposal during someone else's wedding, how romantic is that?

After that moment, Tact came by and shook my hand, I had to thank him for keeping that a surprise, whilst Ranpha hugged Milfie who was very happy.

Milfie and I left the reception to get some fresh air outside. Holding hands that now had her engagement ring. It was a gamble on my part, but how it paid off that well, I don't know…maybe it was down to Milfie's luck, or maybe coincidence.

I stood alongside her, holding on to her, not wanting to let go as the night began to unfold. "Milfie…" she looked at me. "…I wanna thank you. I was so worried about it when I made the proposal."

"Arnold…you and I have been through so much too…if I could be with you forever, I would be, even if you proposed to me." She replied, kissing me. "But do you think we can wait before we even think of having a wedding of our own?"

"Of course…I'll wait for our time to have a wedding for as long as you need."

She held onto me tight. "And that's why I said yes…you have the patience of an angel."

"Because that's who we are…we're Galaxy Angels."

"Galaxy Angels?" she looked up and smiled. "Yeah, that's a great name! Sounds beautiful."

"Just like how you were today and how you are tonight."

She giggled and blushed. "You know, we may have lost our virginities before marriage. But no matter what happens in the future, I will always love you and support you, no matter how near or far you are from me."

I kissed her back. "And I vow to do the same…we're not sure what's going to be around since it's now possible to open dimensions gates to other galaxies thanks to me, but I know that we will not be alone."

We closed our eyes and wrapped each other closer, sitting on a bench and looking at the night sky of Transbaal…we were right, another galaxy may bring more trouble or something else, but we weren't going to face the possible new troubles alone.

But for now, we were happy. This was the peace that I was able to bring that my father began and I know they're looking down on me, with smiles and tears of joy.

For I am Arnold Williams, the saviour of the galaxy and founder of the dimension gate!

Story Ending Theme:

KISS - Forever

THE END

* * *

 **Clayton: Nice going, author. Best chapter ever!**

 **Jackson: It was fun being apart of this one!**

 **StevieBond: And that everyone is the end of the Galaxy Angel Retold trilogy story. I seriously hope you enjoyed reading all three of them, remember to fave this story and follow me if you want any more stories from me. Thank you all, once again! :D**


End file.
